A hero's Pain
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: Set: During The Chunnin Exams. Pairings Unknown. Read to find out more...or if you please. Naruto has something up his sleeve. Its helping him and his village...but those idiots don't see the hero they see it as someone elses doing...
1. A hero's Pain

**_THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! _**I accidentally deleted it and i have to reupload it! Its not new!!

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN**_

* * *

A hero's Pain

It is weird you know. Being alone, hated. It hurts, but I pretend it doesn't. I put on this mask of an idiot, and they fall for it. They will never know the real me, until I want them too, but then they'll say _'he's trying to be cool'_ so why bother, I'll just keep up this façade. You're probably wondering who I am right? Well I am Uzumaki Naruto, better known as 'Demon Brat'.

At the academy I'm known as 'The Dobe' as the class. I have few people that care for me, and they are the ones I call my 'Precious People'. There's Old man Hokage, Iruka-Sensei, Teuchi, Ayame-Chan, that crazy snake lady, that other scary scar faced man, and a couple more people. Though they can never be by my side to help me because they need to do there jobs as Shinobi, or Chefs to help this village. Yup my so called 'home' Konoha.

I don't really like it here, but I'm staying to become a strong ninja and protect those that I call 'My Precious People'.

I really wish I could leave, but I'm only a 12 year-old Genin. That and I don't have any money, and I have no idea were to go. I wish I could show my true self, as I mentioned at first. Yet like I said only few know the 'Real Me'. Considering my precious people.

You know how most kids on there birthdays there with there families, eating cake; having fun. While I; I run from drunk villagers and ninja's alike. Unlike those other kids I eat no cake nothing. Instead I get my face pounded into the ground, cut up and many other things.

Also have I mentioned I contain the king of all Bijuus? The Kyuubi no Youko. It's really weird, but when I talk to her, I feel safe. Yeah the Kyuubi, is a she _not _he. You'd think just because the Kyuubi's the most powerful Bijuu it'd be male.

Anyway Kyu-Chan told me everything from when she was sealed to way before that. She says that there used to be buildings that could reach the sky called skyscrapers. Also about big Birds that flew in the air and carried people along with it called Air Planes. And that instead of ninja academy's there were schools. Elementary for the beginning kids, Junior High for kids who just graduated from Elementary, and High School were you went for a couple more years then graduated. After that you went to College to get a degree I think, for being a Doctor or whatever you wanted to be.

She also told me about all the weapons they had, that shot small metal bullets at fast speeds to big bombs that could destroy a whole city and more. But that was thousands of years ago. Since the gods once got together, since the humanity back then were in constant war, the gods ordered all 9 Bijuu to destroy everything, and when that happened it created our era. It first began with the Sage of Six Paths or something like that, and Kyu-Chan said that this one man, created all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and bloodlines. I don't know how one man can create _All_ the bloodlines that there are today, but hey how can I argue with a 8,000 year old fox.

Surprised? Yeah she's old, but when she takes on her human appearance, she looks like any normal teenager, except for the fox ears and tail. Why one tail when she has nine? Well when she transforms, she leavers a pet fox of hers, with the rest of her tails, and because of that she could come out of the seal, and come here into the real world with me.

Kyu-Chan's awesome though. She's the closest thing to what I call family; a sister. She is always scolding me on what I eat, but its not my fault. Those damn villagers that run the supermarket only sell me this damn ramen, and if that's not enough they still charge me 3 times as much for it. So I sometimes get Iruka-Sensei to buy me some food. Or Teuchi-San and Ayame-Chan. Those damn villagers found Iruka-Sensei out. So now its up too the two Ichiraku family. No one at the market will question them since they run the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Okay enough of this, time to go on.

I'm on team Seven or Team Kakashi, as my so-called Sensei calls it. I mean come on, there are three of us and he only teaches 1 out of the 3! Sometimes 2 out of 3! And who is it that this damn Sensei teaches? Well the ever-so-precise Uchiha Sasuke. Just because he is the second to last of his clan. Come on there still another 2 Uchiha left. You might be wondering, _'There are three Uchiha!?'_. Of course. Uchiha Madara, that old fool that hypnotized my Nee-Chan, made her attack the village. It was _he_ that destroyed my life. Any way I will explain this later. My other team mate, Haruno Sakura. The one every one thinks I'm _'in love' _with. That stupid no good fan girl, like I'll ever want to be with _her._ It is enough being on the same team as her.

All she worries about is her so-called 'Sasuke-Kun' and her looks.

Doesn't she know that because of her she's disgracing and giving Kuniochi a bad name? I'd say the same thing to her 'best friend/rival' Yamanaka Ino. But whatever sooner or later, on a mission, something terrible can happen to them.

Any way theres also my no good sensei. Hatake Kakashi, I hate him. He never teaches me, I pretend like if I don't know. But I do know it's either that I remind him of my father, or because of the Kyuubi. Yes my father was Kakashi's Sensei. Namikaze Minato, better known as the Yondaime Hokage, or Konoha's Yellow Flash. The only thing Sensei has taught me from the very beginning was that tree climbing exercise when we were at wave, protecting old man Tazuna, for building his bridge. I like wave country, they see a true hero, how my father wanted me to be seen in his _own _village, but no; all I get for respect, are people beating me and other crap that I receive from my former class mates.

Right now that Sensei of mine decided to sign us up for the Chunnin Exams. I bet the only reason he's signing us up, is because of his 'prized' student; Uchiha Sasuke. I bet if my father was alive, he would be disgusted on how his own student treated me, and even more disgusted on how his own village, the one he gave his life for to protect, treats me.

"HEY BAKA!! GET THE HELL UP!!" yelled my team mate Haruno Sakura.

"Huh?" I said, I wasn't fully awake thanks to our Sensei telling us to meet at the bridge at the most ungodly hour.

–SMACK- "BAKA I SAID GET UP!! Why can't you be more like Sasuke-Kun?" asked the pink haired disgrace.

I stood up pretending to have my eyes water "Sa-Sakura-Chan!" I said. Inside my mind I was mentally scrubbing my tongue raw for that name I just said.

I looked to my left and there with all his glory stood Uchiha Sasuke. I mean when I first looked at him, I thought _'This is the power of the Uchiha Clan?? How weak. I guess the power died with Itachi-Sama.' _Now why did I call that Nukenin Uchiha Sama? Well I guess it had to do with him protecting me when I was small, every time I was about to get beaten he'd step in to me. He was the only Uchiha to not beat me. He also taught me a bit of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. I'd say because of him I'm probably the most powerful Genin in the village, I think I could rival some of the low level Jounin.

Though even after his defection to Konoha he did us a big favor. He made Uchiha Clan go Bye Bye. Old man Hokage said something about the Uchiha Clan planning a Coup 'de Taut. So I guess he did it because of a mission, but still he got rid of them. But I think he missed something. And that something is standing right in front of me.

"HN what are you looking at, Dobe?" asked the Uchiha.

Inside I was saying a smart ass comment, but I pretended to get this rivalry look on my face, I growled a little, pointed at Sasuke and said "UGH!! Sasuke watch one day I'll beat you up!!" Something like that I think. For what I said I got a hit on the top of my head. _'Damn that fan girl for actually getting strength only to hurt me'_ I thought rubbing the now forming bump on my head.

POOF! A mess of smoke appeared and when it disappeared there stood our damn sensei. "Sensei!! Your Late!!" yelled me and the Uchiha lover.

He held up his hand, pocketed his perverted book, had that 'U' shaped eye and said his ever so lame excuse "A black cat crossed my path so to avoid it.." he didn't get a chance to finish as me and 'it' decided to scream "LIAR!!"

And as my mask is incorporated I asked "So what super cool mission our we getting today!? Are we going to save a princess?" I said hyperly.

Kakashi still had that weird 'U' shaped eye, and said "Nope. Today we will be weeding a garden." I face faulted, _'how is this supposed to prepare us for the Chunnin Exams?'_

"Ahh man! That's so boring! Why can't we get a cool mission!?"

BAM! "Baka don't complain!!" said the noisy pink haired hitter.

'_Finally were done.'_ I thought. "O-Kay Team Kakashi remember tomorrow to meet at the academy at 9 am sharp. Well see you guys later."

And yet again like earlier he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to train." Said the damn Uchiha.

"Ne Sasuke-Kun, wouldn't you want to work on our _teamwork??_" said the pink haired brat in a supposedly suggestive way.

"HN if you have time for flirting, why don't you work on your strength, I mean Naruto's even better than you." Said the Uchiha walking away leaving behind a rejected pink haired brat.

Though I paid no attention since I was talking to my little brother as I called him.

His name Konohamaru. Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, and my rival for the position of Hokage.

He and is friends Udon and Moegi, formed the Konohamaru Corps.

"Ne, Boss you promised to play ninja with us today!" said Konohamaru, with his two friends nodding at his words.

"Weird, a Ninja, playing ninja." Said a depressed fan girl. She looked up at me _'How can Sasuke-Kun say I'm better than __**him?**__ Him of all people!" _thought Haruno.

By the way she was looking at me Konohamaru got the wrong idea and asked "Hey boss is she you're…" and he stinks out his pinky, meaning girlfriend or something like that, I actually never paid attention to these things, since I was always alone.

"What!? NO...NO!! Konohamaru how can you think that?" I said crying. Konohamaru looked at me, and then he looked at Sakura again.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean who would want to have a big foreheaded, flat chested girl as there girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru. At that moment we felt some killer intent we looked around, and when we turned to Sakura, she had already hit Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!" Yelled Moegi. "Are you okay?"

Konohamaru can only shake, "R-RUN!!" and we all ran for our lives, until Konohamaru ran into this guy wearing all black and a bundle on his back. Along with him was a girl with her dirty blonde hair tied into four pig tails. There also was a guy in a tree, but I pretended not to notice him.

"Hey brat that hurt." Said the guy in the black suit. He picked up Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck.

"H-Hey!" was all Konohamaru managed to say.

"Kankuro, we shouldn't be doing this, it'll upset _him._" Said the girl.

"Come on Temari, its just a little fun."

"Hey, you with the black suit! Put Konohamaru down!" I yelled.

The guy smirked "What are you going to do about it?" said the guy named Kankuro.

"Please! P-put him down it was my fault! We were..." "Hm like I care he still 'hurt' me." and with that said he pulled back his fist. He was about to hit Konohamaru, until he was hit in the arm with a rock.

I looked to were it came from and there was Sasuke. Moegi and Sakura had hearts in there eyes. Konohamaru who was put down said

"Geez boss, I thought you were cool."

I looked at Konohamaru, and I looked up at Sasuke again, I glared at him, but I never backed it up.

Instead I ignored him and looked at the guy on the other side of the tree. He saw me starring at him.

He then said "Kankuro that's enough." He disappeared in a swirl of sand, and appeared by Kankuro. "You disgrace our village, your lucky I don't kill you right now."

They turned to leave when Sasuke jumped down and said (more like demanded) "Hey what's your name?"

"Who? Me?" asked the pig-tailed girl known as Temari.

"No the guy with gourd on his back." Said Sasuke.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. May I ask what your name is also?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke it will be a pleasure to fight you." Gaara turned to leave until pinky called them and said.

"Hey! Wait! What are you three doing in our village? Judging by your headbands you're from Sunagakure."

"Hm well girl I think you should already know this but if you don't then I'll tell you, were here for the Chunnin Exams, so we have a permission to be here." Said Temari.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Gaara who didn't want to be there any longer. And so they left.

"Oh I forgot about that." Said Pinky quietly.

"Well isn't this going to be fun." I said smiling like a fox. "Any way, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Lets go get some ramen."

And with that the four of us left leaving behind Sasuke and Sakura. "See you guys at the academy tomorrow!" I said waving like an idiot. They just turned there backs on me, Sasuke leaving to go train and Sakura still trying to get a date. _'Kakashi what have you done? This team is doomed.'_ I thought.

_**Somewhere else**_

'Achoo' "Hm I wonder who's talking about me? Well at least it better be something good." Said Kakashi and he resumed what he was doing; intellectual reading.

Oh how wrong he was.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

"Hey Nee-Chan you could come out now." I said to myself in a small quiet voice, unlike that loud one I always use.

I stood still, and then I felt like if I were being pulled apart and suddenly it stopped. I looked in front of me and there stood Kyuubi. Her long red hair tied into a high pony tail, still reaching to her mid back. She had on a black and white stripped strapless top. She also had one of those school girl skirts ending at mid thigh, except it was purple. She had long black fingerless gloves that reached a bit passed her elbows. She wore knee high boots, along with some fish net leggings. Along with that she had a red choker necklace with the kanji for 'foxy' on it. Her skin was kind of tan and that was it. She reminded me of those girls that dressed as rockers, back then before the ninja world was started.

"So Naru-Chan, you thinking of taking those exams?" she asked in voice that reminded me of Hinata-Chan. Except this voice had confidence. It had strength and it also had something that if you mess with Kyu-Chan, your in deep shit.

"I guess, I wouldn't want to hold back the councils precious 'Sasuke-Kun' and also I wouldn't want another reason for the villagers to hate me." I said in a sad voice. Kyu gave me a pained expression. I thought of what I said and I mentally smacked myself.

"I didn't mean it like that Kyu! I just wasn't thinking, and you know how this hell hole of a village is starting to get to me!" I said as I hugged my older sister like figure.

"It's okay Naru-Chan, its okay. Don't worry bout it."

"Come on Kyu lets sit down, I've been standing all day long." I said.

"Then lets go to the kitchen, you sit and I'll prepare dinner." Said Kyu.

"Arigatou."

"No need to thank me Naru-Chan."

My apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom for each room. The outside of the apartment looks all crappy, but the inside is decent. It has its white and black checkered floors in the kitchen and bathroom. While the rest of the floors are covered in red, and black carpet. When you enter you are already in the living room. In the middle of the room there's a coffee table, and in the middle of the table, theres a set of 4 tea cups. Underneath the table there are four cushions so as to not sit directly on the floor of the black carpet. And a bit farther away there are 2 couches. One blue the other white. Then you walk down a small hall way. On the right side there are two bed rooms, and on the left theres a door that leads you into the kitchen. So the black carpet ended at the end of the hall way were my bed room was.

But first lets go to the kitchen I'm hungry. So once you open the burgundy door theres black and red tiled floor. The walls are made of redwood, and so is the counter, and the four chaired table. Along the counter there are some stools, also made up of redwood. But I guess that's really all there is to explain about the kitchen. Then there are 2 large cabinets, on the opposite side of were the counter is, so its on the right side of the wall, and it sticks out a bit, like if you were to turn a corner, something like that.

Now once you're actually in the kitchen, you see a white 3 door refrigerator, and then theres the stove but there separated by a foot of wood in between them, that's were the garbage can is. On top of the fridge there are another 2 one foot long cabinets, were I stored some sake that I stole from people around the village. And apart from that there were a couple more sets of cabinets, like were the counter is there at the bottom there are 3 one and a half foot long cabinets were I stored the pots and pans. On the opposite side there was another cabinet were I also stored some other cooking utensils. Then when you look above that cabinet, built against the wall were more cabinets, were I kept the dishes and other crap the Kyu has there. Then there were 4 more drawers were I kept knives, forks, spoons, and a whole mess of chopsticks.

And I guess that's all really. Its nothing major, so why am I telling you all the stuff in my kitchen very detailed well because, in the very middle of the kitchen, me and Kyu carved a figure that covered around the entire kitchen. We drew Kyuubi, in her fox form. So if you ever hang up from the roof you see a big fox stepping lightly on the ground looking somewhere to the left, tails swinging around. It was a very beautiful work of art. And the best part me and my Nee-Chan did it together.

"So Nee-Chan what are you going to make?" I asked as my stomach growled loudly, I mean why wouldn't it? I woke up early and didn't get a chance to eat breakfast, and why? Because of my Sensei who still arrived 4 hours late.

"I was thinking some teriyaki chicken, salad, and some rice." Said Kyu. I nodded and got out the ingredients needed to make said food.

"So Kyu you work on the chicken, and I work on the rice and salad, right?"

"Of course Naru-Chan, remember the last time I let you cook?" she asked.

"Yup. We had to eat take out." I replied.

"So Naruto are you going to take the Chunnin Exams?" asked Kyu repeating her question from earlier even though I already answered it.

"I already answered that Nee-Chan, and any way I'm thinking of letting out my power, in the third round." Kyu nodded at my answer. "But the only reason is because of the damn invasion." Yet again another nod.

So how did I know about the invasion? Because I already knew about the exams, weeks ago, from the old man. So decided to let Kyu, snoop around the other villages, and in Suna she over heard a meeting between the Kazekage and Orochimaru. As soon as she heard everything she came back here fast, she told me, and I told the old man. Soon after he told me, he asked me how I knew, so I decided to tell him, and the rest of my precious people. So after every body got there, the old man told them what Kyu over heard, and they wondered how I did it.

So I told Kyu-Chan she could come out. To say the least after she appeared beside, everybody was in shock, but it passed in a couple of minutes. Even after that every body still accepted me. I actually felt happy, that they didn't hate like the other villagers, even if the Kyuubi can come out of the seal. Though they had to keep this a secret or else people will start demanding that I be executed. Everyone nodded in agreement, and it went well after that, with Kyu being able to snoop around and never be detected was wonderful, because now we can keep track of our enemies and there movements.

That's the reason why my apartment is so well furnished. The old man has been giving me and Kyu money, for the information she gets out of the spying missions.

"Okay I'm done, Kyu. I'll start setting up the table." Kyu nodded from were she was over the stove.

I took out 2 squared shaped plates that folded upwards at the end. I also took out 3 tea cups. Two of the cups I put upside down, while I gathered the steamed rice, into the third cup after I made sure it was full I placed it upside down on one of the plates, tapped it and pulled upwards, leaving a mound of rice in a tea cup shape. I repeated this process a second time. I put the cup down, got the salad and put a decent amount on each plate, then I put some dressing on, and it was finished.

My stomach growled again. "Hey Kyu-Chan you almost done?" I asked. "Yup. Bring the plates over here please." I did as I was told and there she put some grilled teriyaki, on each plate. After she was done she laid down the spoon she used. As I headed to the table and put both plates down in there respective places. Kyu appeared behind me, with a set of 2 chopsticks, and some sauce for the teriyaki.

I headed back into the kitchen towards the fridge. I got out some cool green tea, and I took that and the cups to the table. I poured the green tea into the medium sized cups. Finishing that I set the black and gray tea pot down. Now that we finished setting up, me and Kyu-Chan sat down, and with a small "Itadakamsu" we started our dinner. We ate in silence, until I felt a presence. I looked at Kyu; she nodded at me "You could come out now." She said.

There was a swirl of sand, and out came the red haired boy from earlier. "Hello Gaara. Why have you followed me here to my home?" I asked while still eating.

"What is your name?" asked Gaara.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who is that sitting next to you?"

"That is my Nee-Chan, or better known as Kyuubi no Youko."

Gaara's eyes widened a little, "So you also hold a Bijuu?" I nodded my head at that answer.

"So how's my little brother, Shukaku?" asked Kyu.

"Ne, Kyu how rude, he is a guest in our house; Gaara would like to eat with us?" He looked at me, then at Kyu, and with a small nod, put his gourd down and sat down. Kyu got up and went to get another plate of food.

"Gaara-Kun you never answered my question, how's Shukaku?"

"He is fine, yet he is always asking me for blood, and somehow I do as he says."

"Hm. After dinner I'll have to check out that seal of yours." Said Kyu while setting down a plate and cup in front of Gaara.

"Arigatou." Said Gaara. I poured him some tea and we resumed eating.

"So Gaara, are you going to be a major part in the Sand/Sound invasion?" I asked. He froze and looked at me, eyes really wide.

"How did you know?"

"My Nee-Chan, as you see can come out of the seal, and stay as long as she wants, so since both of us already knew about the Chunnin Exams taking place, she snooped around the other villages, and when she went to yours, she overheard a meeting with your Kage and Orochimaru."

He nodes. "Yes I am going to take place in it, but I really don't want to."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my father doesn't see me as his son, only as a weapon for the village, and I think he is hoping that during the exams something might finish me off."

"Your father's the KazeKage?" I asked yet again.

"Yes, and because of that he has lead countless upon countless of assassination missions on me, ever since I turned 6." Said Gaara.

"How could a father do that? I mean my father, the Yondaime Hokage, sealed Kyu-Chan in me, because he would rather chew off his arm than ask for another parent's child." I said.

"To my father, I am a failed experiment, because I can not control my blood lust."

"Well I don't care what you are…you want to be friends?" Gaara looked at me like if I were crazy, but that look was replaced with a genuine smile, though it was small, it was still there.

"Arigatou Naruto."

"O-Kay! Lets stop moping and start eating, then after Nee-Chan can look at your seal." So with another quick 'Itadakamasu' we ate.

10 minutes later once we were finished. We headed to Kyu-Chan's room. Like the other door it was made of Redwood, also it had a carving of a tree and a small one-tailed fox curled up and sleeping. So once we were inside you purple carpet, with black walls. If you look up at the ceiling you'd think blood was gushing out of it and dripping down. The bed was a queen sized bed, with a white colored comforter. There were 7 pillows. One huge purple one at the back, two regular sized pillows that had red on one and gray on the other, then there were another two, but a bit smaller, though these were purple and black. Then the last two pillows were the smallest, they were like rolls, one was silver and gold.

Weird colors, but hey it was Kyu-Chan's room so let it be.

On both sides of the bed were two white drawers were Kyu kept her 'other' clothes. Then there was the closest, which was a walk in. it had red wooded shelves and cabinets. Now over Kyu's bed was one of those canopy things. That came down over her bed hiding it from view unless you were looking through the small triangular opening. This canopy thing was yellow, and it kind of stood out in the dark colored room.

Then there was this other door, on the left side, were if you opened it you'd find yourself in the bath room, though it was just like any other restroom, but Kyu added her little style to it, with that old fashioned bath tub, and the round sink. Everything in the restroom was a bluish blackish color, a bit different from Kyu's room.

Any who back to were we were, on the right side were there was this kind of couch were a therapist will tell you to lie down, those kind. "

Okay Gaara-Kun, I need you to lie down on this couch." Said Kyu. Gaara nodded and again took off his gourd set it aside, and lied down.

Now Kyu was hovering over Gaara's forehead, inspecting the seal. "Hm, Gaara-Kun who did the sealing on you."

"My father, why?"

"Well its not complete it seems that he forgot a critical part while he was doing the sealing process, but nothing I can't fix. Naru-Chan I'll need you to get out for a little while, okay?"

"Yes Nee-Chan, call me when your done okay?"

"Sure little brother now go on." Said Kyu, so I walked out of her room and headed over to mine.

I was in front of my bed room door. Like I said before, everything made out of wood in this house is red wood, but I made mine little different, I painted it black, with a carved whirlpool spiral on the door. Along with it half way down to the door, I carved another thing, though instead of a fox, like the other carvings in the apartment, I carved a wolf howling at the moon. Any who as I entered my room, I came face to face with my queen sized bed, which I laid out in the middle of the room. The bed had a picture of a grey wolf in the middle, while being surrounded in darkness. Then came the pillows, though unlike my Nee-Chan I only had 5. One big long grey one, two regular sized red and white pillows, with a small round shaped pillow with all four colors in the form of a pie chart.

The walls were a blood red colored, they had white, black, and gray lines running throw them, to make them look like multi-colored prisoner outfit. The carpet was just a dark blue. The bathroom was like Kyu-Chan's though it was the same as my room. Along with my walk in closest. Also like Kyu-Chan's room, my room had no windows. The only places in the apartment that had windows was the kitchen, and that overlooked some of Konoha, while the window in the living room, you could see the Hokage monument, so you could see either side of Konoha.

"Finally." Was all I said as I threw myself on the bed, and took a well deserved nap.

_**Couple hours later**_

"Naruto…Naruto….Naruto wake up." I heard some one say. It sounded like Nee-Chan. So I responded "Hmm?"

"Naruto I'm done with the sealing, what surprised me was that it took me longer than it should have."

"Oh" I sat up, while rubbing one of my eyes, I looked at Kyu-Chan, and behind her was Gaara.

"So Gaara how does it feel, not to have those thoughts of Shukaku?" I asked.

"It feels quiet good, I don't have those homicidal urges no more, and maybe now I could actually sleep, with out Shukaku disrupting me, or trying to come out."

"Hm that's good to hear, Ne Kyu-Chan what time is it?"

"It's around 7 o'clock."

"Hey Gaara shouldn't you be getting back to your team? I mean they must be worried about you?"

"I was planning on doing that as soon as you woke up." I nodded my head, got up headed towards the door.

"Well shall we?" I asked holding the door open for Gaara and Kyu to go through first.

"We shall." Said Kyu, hooking her arm around Gaara's and dragging him out the room, I shook my head at my sister and followed them out.

"So Gaara, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the academy." I said.

"Yes we shall."

"Now you're taking our words, Gaara-Kun." Said Kyu pouting playfully.

Gaara gave her a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, Kyu-Chan." With that he left in a swirl of sand.

"This is going to be fun." I said smiling like a fox at Kyu-Chan, who just shook her head at me.

"Little brother, you should go take a bath, and then go to sleep, you're going to need it."

"Ahh come on cut me some slack…"

"Naruto." I hated it when she said my name instead of the regular Naru-Chan; it scares the shit out of me because I have no Idea what she's going to do. So with a sigh of defeat and a 'yes ma'am' I headed to my room, to bathe and rest for tomorrow. Which I know is going to be a very _very_ long day.

* * *

AN: GUYS THIS IS THE EPILOGUE...I DID SOMETHING RETARDED AND ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE FIRST CHAPTER =T

SO YEA....I SINCERELY FUCKED UP.....IF you have any idea how i could get this chapter to be at the very beginning like it should be please tell me

thank you

Love Lots

Sorugao-BandGeek


	2. Chapter 2

_**Justify**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!" Yelled Naruto. He and his team were supposed to meet outside of the academy 15 minutes before 8. Now it was 8:01. Just what were his teammates doing? But when they show up he would give them a piece of his mind.

Apart from today being The Chuunin Exams, today was also the day Uzumaki Naruto will 'Reveal' himself.

"**Calm down Naru-Chan. If you keep this up one of the other teams will attack you. You know how the Sandaime explained how most teams get all giddy and tend to attack." Said Kyuubi.**

"_I know Kyu-Chan, but we should already be inside! Inspecting the other teams! Observing them and how they might be! Were wasting time here with them not being here!"_

-BAM!-

"NARUTO NO BAKA! STOP DAY DREAMING AND LETS GO INSIDE!" yelled one pink haired brat.

"Sakura this is no time to be beating me! Why are you and Uchiha so late? Huh? You should have been here almost 20 minutes ago!" yelled Naruto.

"Ahh is the Dobe mad? Come on Dobe get out of your pissy fit, and lets go inside." Said chicken haired Uchiha.

"Fine….only because we're about to take our first exam into going up in the ranks of shinobi will I let this slide, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"Ohh I'm scared, what is Naruto no Baka going to do to us Sasuke-Kun?"

"He won't do _anything_, remember he may be better than you Sakura, but he can't do _anything _to hurt me or beat me."

"We are wasting time here! Lets go inside already!" said Naruto.

"**Don't let them get to you Otouto, you'll show them during the second exam what you are. And what you can do." **said Kyu-Chan assuring Naruto.

"_Arigato Aniki."_

_**Inside the Academy with Kotetsu and Izumo**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

When we reached up to the second level of the academy, I noticed two chakra signatures. _Kotetsu and Izumo…those idiots…._

"Hey come on let us in!" said a girl with her hair up in a two buns.

"No way! We are doing you guys a favor…most people that take this exam either go insane or die….were saving your pathetic lives as shinobi you know that?" said the kid with the bandaged nose also known as Hagane Kotetsu.

"Yeah you guys should listen to him." Agreed his partner with his hair covering one eye also known as Kamizuki Izumo.

"Come on we won't know until we try it!" said a random shinobi gennin.

"We'll we've tried it before and we're still gennin. We quit before we died. And that was just the first exam."

"Come on you must be pulling our leg!" said the girl with buns.

"Oh sure…if we did were we would've already let you in you know that?" said Izumo.

Before any body else could reply the Uchiha spoke up.

"Hey you two drop the genjutsu on the sign, because if you haven't noticed this is only the second floor. And we want to get to the third floor. I'm sure Sakura with your excellent ability to see through Genjutsu that you would've noticed it already."

"_Bleh that is the only thing she can do, and she still sucks at it." I thought._

"Yeah Sasuke-Kun is right! You should undo your Genjutsu right now!" said Sakura. _"Wow Sasuke-Kun complemented me…he must be starting to feel something for me." _Thought Sakura.

"Well I guess you figured us out, when now we have to take you out." Said Kotetsu running towards Sasuke ready to punch him.

"Like you could take me out." Said Sasuke who just took the Uchiha taijutsu stance and prepared for kick.

"_Dumbass." _ I thought.

"_Sasuke-Kun is so cool!" _ Thought Sakura.

Before either punch or kick could land on either opponent a green blur appeared and prevented both attacks.

"You guys should save this for the exam. You don't want to get disqualified do you?" said a kid with pale eyes.

"_Hyuuga Neji rookie gennin from last year." I thought._

"Hey Lee I thought you said we weren't going to show our abilities yet." Said the bun haired girl.

"Gomenasai Tenten, but I don't want this youthful show of energy to go to waste with out a proper audience."

When every one finally turned to look at the spot were the Uchiha and Kotetsu were at, but saw that neither Kotetsu and Izumo were there.

"Hey where'd they go?"

"Maybe they went home."

"Nah I bet there up on the third floor already."

Was the conversation that everyone else in the room was having as they headed upstairs.

"Well I'd really like to stay and chat but we have a place to be." I said.

"Hey you with the blue shirt what is your name?" asked Neji.

"You do know its polite to give your name first before asking for your name." said Uchiha.

"Oh then why did your dumbass tell Gaara your name, huh?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Shut up Dobe."

"Hmm never mind…it seems between the way you and your comrade talk to each other you're a weak team, you seem to not be as strong as I thought, lets go Lee…TenTen."

I was pleased, Sasuke wasn't. It was a good morning for me.

"Why'd did you do that Dobe? They just underestimated us! They won't know what were made of! I should really beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah Naruto! You made Sasuke-Kun and me look weak!" said Haruno.

"Speak for yourself pinky…and plus isn't it better that they underestimated us? Remember they underestimate us…they still don't know what we are made of….so they might think we are weak….but are we? It'll be easier to kick there asses if they think we are weak you know." I said.

"Hmmm….I guess that was….a good idea…..isn't it Sasuke-Kun.?"

"_Can't she ever think for herself?" _

"Yes…yes it was….for once…the Dobe here did something that was impossible….he thought and it didn't hurt." Said Uchiha as he started walking upstairs.

"_Keep thinking that Sasuke….every insult you and the bitch say to me will come down on you 10 fold." _

_**With Kotetsu and Izumo**_

"Ohh poor Gakis…they don't know what Naruto is made of….especially when he is paired with Kyu-Chan, huh Izumo."

"I feel really bad for them….lets just hope Anko doesn't have to hear this….Remember that last time someone said these kind of things about him?"

A shudder went up and down there spine….that day wasn't the best day for that person….

_**In front of the doors of the Room for the First Exam**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

"Oh I'm glad the three of you came. Especially you Sakura." Said Kakashi with his weird U shaped eye.

"Why are you glad that I came Sensei?" asked Haruno.

"_I can't believe it…she was the smartest one of our year! What the hell is our standard now?!" _

"Well you see…only a team of three can take this exam."

"Then why did you say that it was our choice to take it."

"To see who would come…but either way if you didn't want to come, I'm sure Sasuke here would've tried to persuade you or forced you to take the exam if he knew the circumstances." Replied Kakashi.

Sakura gulped….was she in a pile of shit right now.

"Well come on Sensei! We want to take this exam now! So we could kick every one in there's asses!" I yelled acting like the old Naruto now. But hey who wouldn't act like that idiot mask of mine?

The adrenaline rushing through your veins….it just wants you to get something and rip it apart….like a person….especially the people that bug you….

Kakashi must of noticed the malice in my eyes, because he gave me a look and quickly said "Well good luck Team Kakashi. From now on you guys are too _work together_. Okay." With that said he moved out of the way and let us into the room.

But before I could enter he told me "Be good."

What did he expect me to turn into the demon that was sealed in me or something? So with a dead panned voice I said "Of course I'll be good Kakashi-Sensei."

Ohh I will be good. I'll be good enough to rid me of some people.

And I walked past him and into the room, the double doors shutting behind with a slam.

"Oh Sensei….what have I done?" said Kakashi looking out the window and into the sky blue.

_**Inside the room**_

Okay so far the people I have seen are the entire rookie nine and that Kabuto traitor dude. So I could let out my anger on someone and not get in trouble for it in this exam.

"**Forget everything right now about your anger Otouto focus on the people in this room, and focus some of my chakra onto them….so you could get their information."**

Yes….I also knew a way to use Kyu-Chan's Youki. I could very small partials of chakra and attach it to someone and when I command it to come back to me I get all of that person's information.

"_Hai Aniki." _

I let loose a very small amount of chakra and even that small amount I concentrated on cutting it up into even smaller pieces and attached it to the people in this room Except for the rookie nine and Kabuto. I've known there status for as long as I can remember. Most of them are weak.

Except for maybe Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Hinata.

Yes Hyuuga Hinata. The supposedly 'shy' girl, the weak one of her clan. She's another person like me and Gaara, I could say.

Her family treats her like dirt and her father tries his best to try to destroy her refuge and make her into one of the branch family members. The only one her family that doesn't treat her like this is Hyuuga Neji and Her sister Hanabi.

Yes the Hyuuga Neji cared for Hinata. She came up to him one day and explained her situation to him, and he finally after many years understood that his own father choose his fate. One because of his Hyuuga Hiashi and Two to relieve him self of the damned cursed seal of the branch family.

Maybe it was then that Hiashi started becoming a bit cold, and distant, or maybe it was when his wife died, when he started discouraging and demanding more from Hinata. Neji finally understood her situation and helped her.

Nara Shikamaru: the supposedly lazy bum of the class, the smartest among all of them. He had an IQ over 200. A born genius. If he weren't as lazy as he was he'd probably even be stronger than Sasuke. But guessing his ways, he'd probably be the on planning all attacks on enemy Shinobi and putting together teams and how they will work out.

Akimichi Chouji: The laugh of all fat jokes. Didn't they know of his clan techniques? If he were shown other techniques from outside of the clan that guy would be a brute.

Then comes Aburame Shino the creep as most people would say. Why? Just because of his clan techniques and ways. Because of those bugs he uses all the time? Those bugs will help a lot. They could collect information with out you noticing. Then they would come back to him, and he'd tell his team of what the enemy is planning. A great asset.

"**Hmm most of these people are weak compared to some of the people 'we' know. But apart from those people, a hand full of them could give you problems. So be careful Otouto and keep your mouth closed."**

"_Hai Aniki."_

Now was the time to be serious…..unlike Sakura and Ino who were fighting over 'Sasuke-Kun'.

"_They don't know do they? They are in enemy territory right now. Who knows what kind of whacko would attack them and kill them on the spot….though I wouldn't mind."_

"Hey you two cut it out. From the way your acting you must be rookies." Said Yakushi Kabuto.

"Why would we do that?" asked Ino flipping her blonde hair out of her eye.

"Because there are people more powerful than you here, and you wouldn't want your pretty face to get scarred would you now?"

"I guess you do bring up an excellent proposition." Said Sakura.

"_No duh! Maybe the only reason it is excellent is cause you don't want that 'pretty' face of yours scared now do you Haruno?"_

"So what are a bunch of rookies like you doing here?"

"What does it look like four eyes? We're taking the exam….though I'm not sure about him." Said Kiba who pointed at me.

" Now Kiba the only reason Naruto no Baka is here is because you need a team of three people to be in the exam." Said Haruno.

"And you wouldn't be here if it weren't for that God Forsaken Sensei of ours Haruno." I said coldly.

The rooms temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Now does anyone want to add there two cents about me?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so."

"Anyway….this is my seventh time taking this exam, and I could give you rookies a hand at this game."

"Is it really that hard?"

"It must be or else he is really weak."

People around us muttered these things about Kabuto. He just ignored them.

"And how could you help us?"

"Well you see…with these data collecting cards….I have information from every country and every village from the past years." Said Kabuto pulling out a stack of cards.

"Hmm so you mean any information about anyone?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah you just say the name and I'll have them."

"Then how about…Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and maybe the Dobe over there Uzumaki Naruto."

"If you call him a Dobe why do you want to know?"

"I have my reasons."

"Whatever it is your decision…." Said Kabuto.

With that said he got out three cards and channeled chakra into them.

"Well it says here that Rock Lee excels in Taijutsu, but has incredibly little to know no skill in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He has done 56 D-Rank missions and 5 C-Rank."

Muttering went around. Kabuto cleared his throat.

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara it doesn't really show his skills here but is says that he had 33 D-Rank Missions, 9 C-Rank and 1 B-Rank. It also says out of these missions he didn't come back with a scratch."

People were impressed for a Gennin to do a B-Rank and not get scratched at all is beyond good.

"Now Uzumaki Naruto. His skills here are hidden so I have no idea. He has done 32 D-Rank and 1 C-Rank mission."

"So the only one we got information from is Lee." Said Ino.

"Geez why would Naruto's skills be hidden? I mean look at him?" said Kiba. Akamaru just looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. I just starred at him then looked away and said…

"You know you shouldn't be saying things….you don't really know me….known of you do…except for some….so don't say shit….that you have no idea about." I said icily.

"Hah come on Naruto stop acting like this….if your trying to be cool….you'll never be that….and I've been with you for the past couple of months there is no way you can be strong." Said Haruno.

"Watch it Haruno….because there is no way for you to become strong. I say the only even having a chance to win Uchiha….is Yamanaka over there….because at least she….has her clan techniques….and what do you have? Those stupid techniques from the academy. So don't say things weakling…."

Everyone in the entire room was silent. They just starred. Sakura was with her mouth open. Shocked at what the boy she thought 'loved' her, said the cruelest things ever to her.

Before any one can say anything. I heard someone puking. I turned and looked at Kabuto there he was on the floor throwing is guts up. I looked up and there was the Oto Shinobi standing over him.

Before anyone can say anything….there was a large explosion and usage of smoke and about 40 Chuunins appeared. Along with the head of Interrogation and torture section of Anbu Morino Ibiki.

"_We are in deep shit…" _was my thought.

"Hey you two in the back! If you don't stop it right now you and your team are disqualified!" Barked out Ibiki.

"I am sorry sir….I just got excited from the activities among us that I couldn't help myself." Said the mummy looking Oto Shinobi.

"Control yourself….right now for not controlling yourself you're the weakest I have ever seen. Now everyone come up here and grab a number….you will be seated randomly amongst the Shinobi and Kuniochi here today, and will in no way be anywhere near your team."

"_Hip hip HOORAY!!"_

"Now hurry your asses up, so we could pass out the tests."

"_Fuck…"_

_**Now in the seating arrangements**_

"Oh Konnichiwa Hinata-San."

"Konnichiwa Naruto-Kun."

We greeted each other as Ibiki gave out the instructions to the test. I remember years ago he told me what he did to start the test and that was all. I also told Hinata and I'm guessing she remembered.

I was really jittery right now. I mean it's a written exam….I hate them….

"Naruto-Kun calm down….you don't want to do anything unnecessary before the start of the exam, now do you?" said Hinata.

"No I don't….but you know how much I hate written exams….they drive me insane!"

"I know…but you know you don't really have to do it right?"

"Huh why not?"

"Ohh lets just say, one of my fathers friends from the Anbu department came over and he was drunk…the drunk let some things slip from what Ibiki-San was going to do during the first exam so trust me, you don't need to worry."

"Arigato Hinata-Chan."

"Well you may begin!" said Ibiki.

And as Hinata said not to worry I fell asleep.

"_When I said not to worry, I didn't actually think he'd fall asleep…" _thought Hinata.

"_Naruto no Baka what the hell!!?? Didn't you hear what Morino-San said?" _Thought Sakura.

"_So the Dobe gave up….guess this exam will really be up to me and Sakura." _ Thought Sasuke.

All the other rookie nine had the same thoughts that team seven will be the easiest team to defeat…except for a couple of bodies. Those bodies again Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Hinata.

_**Kyu-Chan P.O.V**_

So I bet most of you are wondering _Why are these 4 any different?_ Well maybe because Naruto didn't care about there differences.

That is why Hyuuga Hinata has confidence, when Naruto started talking to her she was the weakest out of everyone in the class; now look at her, her lavender eyes filled with confidence. Naruto let her know his secret, she didn't care. So while Naruto helped the others I came out and helped Hina-Chan here.

Aburame Shino; he admired Naruto. Maybe it was one day when he figured out my Otouto loved to Garden. Maybe it was then when he saw him having a conversation with the bugs, telling them to leave for a while, so they could have better looking home. Shino knew other people will just put bug spray to kill off the insects, but here was a kid he barely even knew, making a better home for his insects. He came up to my Otouto and asked him what he was up too.

My Otouto blushed, because no one….and I mean no one knew that he could garden. A keep a beautiful garden at that.

Nara Shikamaru he didn't find Naruto troublesome at all. He actually trained with my Otouto sometimes during the academy. Too think that lazy ass would actually move it….let alone train 5 hours straight with my Otouto, it seemed like a miracle. Since Naruto helped him train and learn a couple of outside jutsu from his clan, Shika-Kun here helped him out on the homework. Who knew that lazy ass could be super smart? Let alone a Genius?

Akimichi Chouji was probably the only one that could rival him in a ramen eating contest. He also trained with my Otouto along with Shika-Kun after the academy. Naruto would sometimes make fun of him because of his size….so before he'd get his ass handed to him he say 'Fluffy guys got more to love.' Chouji would stop his attack and start cracking up. I think that Naruto would one day only tell these guys about me.

But I'm not sure when. But I know it'll happen some day soon….

_**End of Exam**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

"Naruto-Kun…wake up…there about to give the last question." Said Hinata.

"Arigato Hinata-Chan for waking me up….if it were someone else….they would just strike me." I said.

Hinata looked a bit angry when I told her this but she said "Remember Naruto-Kun those that do things to hurt you, or say things to hurt you….those people will receive their punishment ten-fold."

I smiled. "Are you and my Aniki visiting each other? Cause I think she told me that today or was it the other day?"

"She has sometimes visited me at the compound for some last minute training, in other areas apart from my clan's technique."

"Hmm do you think I should tell the Shika, Cho, and Shino about her?"

"Well I know it will be my opinion, but I would say yes. Because they have been there for you even though no one else has. So telling them about her it will help you even more…when they know what actually happened instead of the lies they shoved down our throats." Said Hinata.

"Hmm I'm guessing I'll have to tell them during the second exam…"

"SHUT UP!!"

The room was in silence. Ibiki smiled.

"So now for the tenth question you will be a simple yes or no. But with different circumstances. If you fail to answer the question correctly you will be banned from ever taking the Chuunin Exams!"

"What?! But there are people here for there 2nd time!" yelled out a random person.

"Well you guys didn't get so lucky….you got Me." said Ibiki.

"_Didn't he tell me that he failed his own brother?" _ I thought.

So as Ibiki started to explain the circumstances and people started leaving…..I thought….and thought….and I got an idea.

I slowly raised my hand up….I could feel the Uchiha and Haruno glaring holes into my back. _'Dumbasses….I'm going to try to keep as much of the enemy's around, maybe they could nick me a teammate or two…'_

Ibiki smirked _'Hmm what will he do??'_

As soon as my hand was all the way up….before the Chuunin could say a number, I slammed it down on the desk so hard there was an imprint of my hand…

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU DUMBASS THE SCARE ME!! MAYBE IT DOES TO THESE SHITTY BASTARDS IN HERE! BUT NOT ME! EVEN IF YOU FAIL ME I'LL BECOME THE FIRST HOKAGE EVER TO BECOME A HOKAGE AS A GENNIN!!"

'_Damn it…he wiped the fear out of every one that was just about to quit…I guess…I'll have to let them pass…'_

"Congratulations you pass the First Exam!" said Ibiki

"What the hell is your problem? What the hell was this last question for?" Yelled out Kiba.

'_If it isn't obvious we really have lowered our standards by a lot…' _

"Maybe because once you become Chuunin of your group…you'll become a leader. In that case you have full responsibility of the lives of your team mates. Let say you and your team get an infiltration mission, you don't know the number of enemy's and traps around the perimeter of the area your supposed to enter. So do say no to the mission?"

At this point I could see a couple of ninja nodding their heads. _'it is not that simple, idiots'_

"OF COURSE YOU ACCEPT THE MISSION!" Ibiki yelled, and took off his Hitai-Ate. Showing the scars, the all around his head.

"BECAUSE EITHER WAY…." As Ibiki started yelling this out I tuned him out…I mean my ears are bleed from all his damn screaming! So I took the pencil and wrote a small to him. _'Yakushi Kabuto…keep an eye on him…he has a stack of cards with information from every one in the chuunin exams and from other countries….' _ With that written down on my exam, I drew a picture of myself with the tongue sticking out and fox ears on the top of my head.

CRASH!!

"Hello! Gaki's! I am Mitarashi Anko Proctor of the Second exam and If you would please follow me!" said Anko with one of her hands in the air, and the other on her hip.

As everyone just sat their in shock about this psychotic woman just crashing through the window and telling them that she is the proctor of the second exam…especially with that big black cloak thing hanging from the walls stating what she just said.

"Way to grasp the atmosphere…" said Ibiki.

Anko blushed "Shut up…Well meet me tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp at training area 44. If you don't know where that is….ask your sensei's. Dismissed."

Everyone was still in shock…but got over it. As everyone stood up particularly the rookie 9, all of the them left together except for Naruto who went up to Anko and Ibiki.

"Wow look at Naruto no Baka, I bet he is going to be sucking up to them." Said Sakura.

"How about we watch what happens?" said Sasuke

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU GUYS PROBLEMS!?! ARE YOU STALKING ME AT THE EXAMS OR SOMETHING?!?"

"Okay maybe he isn't sucking up."

PUNCH!! "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM GAKI!! AS YOUR OLDER SISTER I JUST WANTED TO BE THEIR FOR YOU WHEN YOU BECAME A CHUUNIN!!" yelled Anko.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN BECOMING THE PROCTORS OF THE EXAMS YOU KNOW!"

"You two need to calm down…" said Ibiki trying to be peace maker once again.

"BUT SHES A FUCKING PSYCHO!!! HOW COME JIJI LET HER BE AN EXAMINER!? SHES GONNA FUCKING GET US KILLED IN THAT DAMN TRAINING AREA!"

Now when the rookies heard this…they were rooted to the spot.

"Now Naruto-Kun…I wouldn't do that to a bunch of wanna-be-ninja. I don't need to summon anything to get any one killed. With all the tension in the air, and the area we will be in, every one will be killing each _other_. So you better watch your back. There could be an enemy ninja with a grudge or pissed off, they could come after you and cut you up into tiny little pieces with all the blood lust they have." Said Anko in a whisper that carried out in the room.

"Maybe it would've been a good idea if I raised my hand." Said Sakura.

She felt a glare upon her, and she looked at Sasuke he was looking Murderous.

"Yet you didn't do it? You wouldn't let me fail would you Sakura?" said Sasuke.

"N-never Sasuke-Kun."

"Are you guys in love or something….your making me sick." I said as I approached the Rookies.

"Naruto is that true…what you and those wackos were talking about?" asked Ino.

"No all of it is a lie! We just wanted to scare you. You'll see tomorrow. And don't call them wackos…you heard what my Nee-Chan said….enemy ninja would be thirsty for blood. For Blood to spill in that training area….you all should watch yourselves and be careful of what you say to people…they might be your friend….but they might end up stabbing you in the back…." I said with as much iciness as I could muster.

"**Naru-Chan you over did it." **

"_It is not my fault this weakling fainted over what I said." _

"Ino! Ino are you okay?" asked Kiba.

While the Kiba worried over her, I left and nobody noticed.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Said Shikamaru as he, Chouji, Hinata and Shino filed out.

"Hey Chouji, Shikamaru! Why aren't you helping your teammate?"

"Its too troublesome."

"I can't my mom told me I need to help with collection some herbs and spices for dinner tonight."

"Hinata! Shino don't leave me alone!"

"Ano Kiba-San you won't be alone. Sasuke-San and Sakura-San would be here with you."

"…."

_**Outside of the Academy**_

"Geez Shikamaru, Chouji, who would've thought you would ditch your teammate like that?" I said.

"I just don't want to here her yelling once she wakes up." Said Shikamaru.

"Same reason as his. Plus she'd be bossing us around, once she wakes up."

"Hinata, Shino? Your reasoning for following me out?"

"Naruto-Kun we just wanted to be with you. Can't friends do that for each other?" said Hinata with her hand on her hip. Her head tilted to the side as if daring Naruto to question or propose another reason for them following them.

"Ugh fine you guys want to come over my house?" I asked.

"Sure why not…maybe I could see that new collection of yours Naruto." Said Shino.

"You mean the garden and the 'interesting' bugs that are among my plants?" I asked.

If Shino could show emotion he would be a bit red right now.

"**Ano…Otouto are you going to tell them?"**

"_It is a good time don't you think? I mean Orochimaru is going to attack the village…so why not tell them now??"_

"**I think I'll go ahead of you guys so I could prepare dinner…don't you think Otouto?"**

"_Hai…I'll see at the apartment."_

"Did you guys feel that chakra surge right now?" asked Chouji who was eating barbequed flavored chips.

"Yes…it seems either some Jounins are sparring and its getting a bit out of hand." Said Shino.

"Troublesome."

'_Naruto-Kun? Did you let Kyu-Chan out?'_

"Hey guys the walk to the other side of the village is going to take a while so grab hands, I want to get there fast." I said.

So we all held hands. I closed my eyes, and imagined all of us at my apartment. There was that tugging feeling, the feeling of getting squished and not being able to breath. It ended as soon as it started.

"Here we are Home Sweet Home." I said.

The door from the outside was all white, with scratches imbedded into it. Making it look like if a wild animal tried mauling the door down. I stuck out my finger and followed some of the scratches on the left then I suddenly jumped to the right side and was muttering words that the others couldn't understand. As soon as I finished, from my finger a reddish light was forming itself into a thin string. I stuck the string in the key hole and the door opened.

"Ano…Naruto what was that about?" asked Chouji.

"I don't want people breaking into my home like in my old one." I said.

As I opened the door, they got a good view of the inside of my home, they saw the living room and commented on how beautiful it looked, I told them they haven't seen anything yet.

"So you guys take a seat I'll be in the kitchen getting some green tea, or do you guys want something else?' I asked.

"Green tea is good Naruto." Said Chouji

The others agreed with him.

So I headed towards the Kitchen while the others sat down, and started talking.

_**Kitchen**_

"Hey Kyu-Chan." I said greeting my 'older sister'.

"Hello Naru-Chan. Dinner will be ready in the next hour or so."

"Why so long?"

"Well one thing, you know I love to cook the old fashioned dishes and that's what I'm doing today."

"Ohh okay, so during dinner, I'll tell them. That is if they stay that long."

"Why do you say that Naru-Chan. Well you know how some parents are when their children are anywhere near me. Shikas' dad is cool with it. But his mother….she scares me. Chouji's dad….he's cool with it. Hinata….her entire family has ten foot poles up their asses, and Shino….his dad is like Shika's and Chouji's."

"Then I guess if their parents don't mind you for what you have, then they won't care for what you have. I bet it'll give them a better reason, to support you when your down or when your down."

I set up a tray and put 5 cups upside down, with a different tea pot in the middle. The cups had jagged lines running around it in circles with the colors red and black. The tea pot was in a similar creation as the cups.

"Call me when dinner is ready." I told Kyu-Chan as I exited the kitchen. I didn't notice the 8 tailed fox, that was at her feet just sitting there, hoping for piece of the food Kyu was cooking to fall, so it could have its snack.

_**Living Room**_

As I entered the living room, I set the tray on the coffee table. I pulled out a cushion from underneath the table, and sat on my knees. I started pouring the tea into the cups and handed each one to my friends.

I was nervous today was the day, that I would be testing their trust. Today was the day that I would find out if they were real. If they would stick with me to the end no matter what.

"So are you guys planning to stay for dinner?"

"Sure why not? I mean it beats having to train with our teams." Said Shikamaru.

"Or being locked up at home." Said Hinata.

Shino stayed silent. Chouji just kept munching.

"Dinner then will be ready with in an hour." I said.

"So Naruto how'd you get this nice place?" asked Chouji.

"You know Jiji he helps me out as much as he can, and I saved most of the money he gave me since I was small, so I got all this stuff for the place."

A smell went through the room.

"Hey Naruto, who is cooking?" asked Shikamaru.

"You'll meet her when we sit down to eat. I guess she was lying when she said it will take about an hour." I said muttering the last part to myself.

"Oh she is here? I guess I'll go ahead and help her. I'll meet you guys in the kitchen okay." Said Hinata.

"So who is she Naruto?" asked Shino.

"She is a person that has been there for me my entire life." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Justify-change of scene**_

**Justify-Kyu-Chan talking or any other demon**

_**Justify-demonic thoughts**_

Justify-Normal speak

_Justify-persons thoughts/flashblacks/dreams_

**Justify-Jutsus...**

_**Disclaimer: I do Not Own**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Waking The Demon**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"How come we haven't met her then?" asked Shino.

"Well I don't know how you guys will react to her." I said.

Before any one else could reply Hinata came in and said "Dinner is ready, now if you guys would please follow me."

So all the guys stood up and followed Hinata towards the kitchen. _'Man…I'm so close to telling them….what would they think afterwards?' _My thoughts were spiraling around what they'll think about Kyu-Chan. I just don't want to be alone again.

"Damn Naruto, these doors of yours, did you have them made?" asked Chouji.

"No me and my Aniki did them together years ago." I answered. My throat was dry…there was a lump….maybe it was my heart that was there??

"I didn't know you had an older sibling?" said Chouji.

"I don't." I answered.

Hinata opened the door for the kitchen. Their sitting on the stool eating on the counter was my Aneue. My breathe caught in my throat. Eating along with her was the 8 tailed kitsune that was supposedly inside the seal.

"Hey Naruto what's going on here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Guys this….this is my Aneue….or as most of you know her as…Kyuubi no Youko."

They just starred at me. Here were my only friends, mouths hanging open. The only one who wasn't was Hinata. Who came up by my side and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her, and I felt better. I turned my head back and starred at the guys.

"So…the Yondaime didn't really kill the Kyuubi did he?" asked Chouji.

"It appears so." Said Kyu-Chan. Who hopped down her stool, I noticed that she must've gone to her room and changed. She was a wearing a purple halter top, with green skinny jeans. Her shoes were black high-heeled boots that went over the pants and up to her knee. She wore her usual necklace, and now was wearing zebra patterned stretcher earrings. Her red hair tied into two low ponytails.

Her hands were crossed underneath her chest, starring at the guys. They starred back at her.

"It is rude to stare at a lady like that, you know." Said Kyu.

I finally noticed something. Kyu didn't use her fox ears no more. Now she had regular human ears....apart from the red white tipped tail swishing behind her.

More silence.

"Um guys….I understand…if…if you want to leave…right now." I said with a hurt voice.

"Why would we leave? We said we'd have dinner with you anyway." Said Shikamaru as bored as usual.

"Don't you guys hate me though?" I asked my eyes starting to sting.

"Why would we hate you Naruto? Because of something you have no control over?" asked Chouji.

"Yes Naruto….it wasn't your decision to have the Kyuubi in you….plus it seems….this Kitsune Kuniochi is harmless." Said Shino.

"I'm not as harmless as you think, bug boy." Said Kyu appearing behind Shino and since she was a bit taller with the heels on, she raised her hands and lifted Shino's head, turning it and making him look into her eyes.

"But I won't do anything to my Otouto's friends." Said Kyu as she was back to her original spot.

"When did you move? I swear you were still over there." Said Chouji.

"It may be a Genjutsu Cho….you know an after image. It makes it easier to kill if your on an assassination mission." Said Shikamaru.

"Ohh smart boy. But it isn't a Genjutsu….its really just an after image after I have moved." Said Kyu smirking, showing her canines.

"Kyu….you love messing with people don't you?" I asked.

"What gave you that idea Otouto?" asked Kyu.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" I said sarcastically with a smile on my face.

"Excuse me for interrupting but are we going to eat or stand and talk all night?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata's right!" agreed Chouji.

I smiled. I had real friends. They didn't care….

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah…I'm fine….I'm just so glad….that I have friends like you guys….who accept me for me not for who I am….or what I have….thanks…guys…" I said…a few tears slipping from my eyes.

"Hey man, even if you were a demon, if you acted like this we'd still be your friend…." Said Shikamaru.

"Now, now….boys….lets talk about this after dinner, so we could eat the food nice and hot, not frozen." Said Kyu with her fox smile.

So we all sat down around the table, and starting handing each other plates, pouring drinks. Talking…about the randomest things. It felt…..like if for once….I had a family….that I could tell anything….and they wouldn't judge me. Sure they'd make it into a joke or something…but they'd help me out.

Thank Kami….for good happenings.

_**After Dinner**_

_**Kyu's P.O.V**_

So after Naru-Chan showed his friends around the apartment, we were all back in the living room.

"So now that you guys have been given the Grande Tour of my house, what should we do now? I mean it still is about 4 o'clock."

"Maybe we should start heading home…I mean we should have been home about 3 hours ago."

"Well I did ask you guys…" said Naruto.

"Well yeah…thanks for that dinner! We'll see you tomorrow." Said Chouji.

"Alright bye guys…later." Waved Naruto as his friends exited.

"Ano…Otouto….why do you always call lunch dinner?" I asked.

"Well maybe because….lunch was my dinner and breakfast."

"And when was this happening?" I asked.

"Before you woke up. Remember…for the first five and a half years you have been asleep until….until that day." Said Naruto.

My eyes widened as I remembered that day, my chakra spiked, oh how I hated that day….

_**Flashback**_

"Hurry! Get the Demon before it gets away!" _yelled a villager, within the mob that was giving chase to a 5 year old boy. _

"NO!! Leave me alone! I never did anything!" _cried the young boy, stumbling upon his already torn up sandals._

_A rock was thrown barely missing his head but instead striking his shoulder. He cried out, and ran even faster than before._

"You stupid demon, what didn't you do?" _questioned another villager, while others agreed with him and continued to throw rocks at the poor boy._

_The boy who was running. The one who was a scapegoat to Konohagakure no Sato's villagers was Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't know why they did this to him. He just wanted it to stop. _

_A kunai went by him, cutting his cheek, his eyes widened…. 'No…no!' he yelled in his head._

"Someone help me!!" _cried out Naruto. The villagers and the Shinobi that just joined them laughed at him, and continued to chase the boy. The adrenaline of the hunt getting to them…making them more blood thirst for the boy in front of them to be killed. _

_A ninja appeared in front of him. Naruto's blood ran cold. The Shinobi snatched at him but Naruto tripped over a thrown rock and slid between his legs. Not believing his luck, he got up as quickly as he could and continued running, if not faster than before._

"Someone!!! Help me!! Please!" _cried Naruto. He was losing his strength, his breathe, sooner or later he'd need to stop._

_He fell. How he didn't know. Until he looked down at his legs and noticed two kunai's imbedded into each leg. _

"HELP ME!!!" _sobbed out Naruto. _

_Deep within the boy's mind, in a room, with the biggest cage you've ever seen, something stirred. It moved, nails scraped against the watery tile floor. A crack of unmoved limbs echoed around the room. A swishing sound was heard. _

_The dark bulge in the middle of the room, it opened an eye, and then the other one. Its eyes were glazed over with tiredness. Its slitted eyes looked around the room. It stood up, slowly, and came closer….and closer to the cage. Its snout went out through the bars, and it looked in the middle of the watery floor. _

_There the beast saw what was happening. A 5 year old was being beaten. His head was getting kicked, is stomach was getting stomped on, and both his legs were trapped in the earth, making it even more impossible for him to escape. _

_The barely awoken beast, it saw the boy getting repeatedly stabbed, making it able to see a couple of his clean white ribs. His eyes, they were empty….they had stopped crying long ago. Now in the place of tears, ran blood. His messy sun kissed colored hair was colored with blood, a few blonde strands barely sticking out. _

"Stop it….please….it….hurts…" _said the boy trying his best not to slip into the blissful unconsciousness. _

_Some spit on him _"Why should we stop? Do you guys think its fair for this demon, to not be punished for his crimes?" _asked the same man that spit on him._

_Someone snorted _"He killed thousands of villagers and Shinobi alike….he should be killed…"

_A murmur of agreement went around the small group of men, villagers and shinobi, nodded their heads in a agreement. The demon shall not live any longer. Today will be its death…_

_The beast with in the cage shock with fury. How could they do this to one of their own? A child no less? __**"I guess I should take matters into my own hands…" **__thought the beast. _

_With that it closed its eyes. The child's body was slowly entering its mindscape and it was sending chakra to heal the boy, and give him a chance to live before it did what it was supposed too. _

"_**They want a demon…they'll get one." **__Then it disappeared. The entire being disappeared. In its place though…was the smallest fox…with 4 tails…what could this mean??_

"**Hey what are you doing to this, kit?" **_asked a feminine, demanding voice._

"Ma'am I'd rather you not see this." _Said a villager._

"**Ohh what a gentleman…can I please see your face though…I hate looking at the back of peoples heads when I'm talking to them." **

_The man turned around, just to have a hand sticking through his throat. He looked at the young woman. She looked back. She had an animalistic look in her eyes, and among her features. Then he noticed it. The two Kitsune ears, the four Kitsune tails. _

_The man couldn't utter a sound, except a gurgle, until he fell over onto the woman, and died. _

_The woman smirked. __**"1 down a couple more bastards to go." **_

_The men gathered turned around, when they heard a 'thump' on the floor. They turned around and they froze in horror. Before either of them could react, they all hit the floor. Their throats were slitted; a red trail of chakra was left in their wounds. Making it the most horrible death to die. _

_They all writhed in pain, they tried to scream, but blood just came up, and out of their mouths. Their skin turned the darkest shade of purple there was. It melted off…it showed their bones. Once their skin melted off, their bones turned into dust. Only leaving their clothes and hearts on the floor. _

_The woman smirked and licked her hands, to clean herself. __**"Oh blood, today you taste better than ever." **__As she finished cleaning herself, she headed towards the boy who lay in the middle of the dead mob. _

"Please….please don't hurt me." _he sniffed._

"**Now little one…why would I hurt you….if I just helped you. Come on let's get you home and cleaned up…" **

_She noticed that the boy stiffened when she picked him up. __**"This village, shall pay ten fold for what they have done to this kit…I will make sure of it."**_

_It would only be until day break…when kids started heading to the ninja academy, will anybody know that people died that night. Nobody will know who did it…not a trace was left. _

_**End Flashback**_

_**Kyu's P.O.V**_

I got up and headed towards Naruto. I embraced him in a hug.

"Forget that day Otouto…but don't forget it entirely. Remember that was the first day…that you started having some one that loved you." I said.

Naruto hugged me back. "Yeah I know….but….it still kind of hurts….to know people hate me over something….I don't have any control over."

"Yeah but does it hurt as much as it used too? Remember…forget what they say about you. If they don't care about you…why bother….to try to give them love. That love that you give them is wasted. Instead direct that love…to people who see you as you. Like Shika, Cho, Shino, and Hinata. Sandaime Hokage, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, and everyone else."

"Arigato Aneue."

"Don't need to thank me bud, that's what big sisters are for." I said smiling as I ruffled his hair.

"Well come on Aneue we need to stock up for tomorrow's exam!" said Naruto

"Fine…I'll be back in 30 minutes or an hour, I'm not sure how long it'll take, but by the way you eat, I guess I'll have to buy a whole mess of food." I said, remembering the time when me and Naruto went camping out in the woods. Let say we needed to hunt, and the Otouto fell asleep during the hunting.

"Take care Aneue!" waved Naruto.

Of course before I left I had to imagine myself in a common villagers clothing and get rid of my tail. Who knows how these idiots will react if they ever saw me dressed like that.

_**With Naruto**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I let out my breathe. I was finally alone. Something brushed by my leg. I looked down, well not entirely alone, the 8 tailed medium sized fox was still here.

"I need to ask Kyu how she got him out…." I said to myself. The Kitsune just looked at me with its almond shaped eyes, its cute little snout, and its ears were set in a way were it looked like if it were pouting.

"Um…..good Kitsune…stay here, and come to me when Kyu-Chan gets here okay." I said to it.

It just kept looking at me, then it turned its head and went to the couch, hopped on and fell asleep. Its tails fanned out behind it except for the ones that were on each end wrapped its self around its body.

"_Lazy Kitsune…" _

I thought as I headed down the hall and to my room. I entered. Before getting on my bed, I crouched down on the floor; well actually I got flat on my stomach and crawled under my bed. As I got to the very middle of the bed. I started gathering a small amount of chakra into my hand. I pressed it down onto the floor. There was a clicking sound, and the floor below me started getting lower, and lower, until a stair case appeared.

I got up from the floor and started going down the stairs.

I don't even think Kyu knows about this place. This place…where I live….isn't just any ordinary apartment building. Its an abandoned apartment. It was destroyed by Kyu's chakra. But she fixed it.

Who would've known that the place she destroyed was the old Hokage mansion? Its good to say that, the old Hokage's that used to live here, actually thought of ways to protect their documents, if someone where to attack the village and destroy the building without knowing its purpose.

This is how I found out about my father. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Also known as the Koushoku Senkou. And my mother Uzumaki Kushina. She came from Uzu no Kuni. Most people say that, that country is long gone….but I don't….I think they are hiding….from all this war…so they could live in piece.

It says in one of my father's papers, well actually it shows the Uzu no Kuni insignia. It was a spiral. I never knew…until I moved in here…and found this place out….that for most of my life I had been wearing my mother's village symbol.

This is why….I really want to know what happened to Uzu no Kuni. To Uzugakure…I want to know…if it is still standing….if I have any family members over there…

I shook my head. There was another reason to come down here, not to wonder if Uzu no Kuni was still standing, but hiding from the world.

As I headed came to the first landing. There were two doors, one on either side. I entered the one the right side.

Once I was inside, I was inside the clean room. The carpet was a blood red color, with splashes of a dark navy blue, among it. The wall was like a spider web. Black and white with red dots here and there. Among the walls were books, or more like my diary entries.

Ever since I knew how to right, I wrote about what had happened in my life. If I didn't right anything, well I just wrote poems. Yes poems. I wrote about whatever I was feeling at the moment.

Sad, angry, happy, or I wrote about a beautiful day, were I could be alone. I wrote short stories, about a lonely boy, who one day left his village, in order to find people that cared about him.

I wrote many things. I went to the desk in the middle of the wood. Like I said before everything in this house is made of redwood, but this desk was made of mahogany, the only different material in the house.

Why? Because this desk belonged to my father when he was Yondaime.

How do I know? He doodled all over it, with carving his name in it. He was an artist, I bet if he hadn't become a ninja, he would've become an artist. The doodles that were on here, were either short little comics, random pictures, or a super small portrait of him and my mother.

I've still been searching, I've always wondered if he had a sketchbook. I keep searching and searching, but I haven't the time no more.

I sigh….and I seat myself at my desk. I pull a drawer open, and pull out a note book and a pencil. I layed it on the top of the desk. I rested my elbow on the desk, thinking of what had happened today.

I wish….people could be more understanding….

I wish….people would see me differently….

I want them to know….I'm human….that I bleed like they do.

I'm not a demon! They don't understand! 

I can't make them understand….

I hate it….when they spit at me….or when they mutter words under their breathe about me.

I hate it….when I try my best to prove to them I'm no demon….

I hate it…when they drag me down, with their words, their glares, their feelings.

Theirs really nothing I could do….but to give up on them….

Yeah yeah I know…my nindo…to never give up…

I guess this will be the only time to forget about it….

I'll turn my back against them….when they need my help…

They will beg….

While I'll just stare at them, with blank eyes…empty eyes….

I'll turn around and walk away….

I'll let them burn….

I'll let them get destroyed……

I'll let them suffer, ten times as much as I did…because of them…..

Because of them…they made me what I am today….

Because of them….I grew stronger….

Because of them…..I know I will never be like that…..

Because a life is precious….it should never be shunned for what you have

Or what you are…..

A child should not be left alone….ever….

So that is why….I want to be strong….to protect those who are not….

To be there for those who don't have anything or anyone….

To be….as my father wanted this village to see me as….

A hero…..

I put down my pencil. I read what I just wrote. Its really weird…I start talking about things and I jump to some other thing….but then it comes through at the end….somehow.

"Naruto!! Where are you? I'm back!"

'_Holy shit…' _

I hurriedly put my stuff away, and raced up the stairs and made sure to close it and crawled underneath the bed.

"What are you doing under there?" asked Kyu…

"Playing hide and seek! You found me! Your turn!" I said with an embarrassed looking smile.

"Yeah…um…we'll play some other day. We have to get your pack ready for tomorrow or else your screwed. Remember the last time you got stuck at training area 44?"

"Don't remind me. The huge snakes….the poisonous plant that I ate. The traps…..oh how I hate that woman for that 'game' she made up."

_**In a dango shop**_

"ACHOO!" sneezed a woman. Who ended up cussing as her dango stick fell to the floor.

"I swear whoever made me sneeze I will fucking find you and skin you alive for what you did!! Or it could just be I'm about to catch both…" said Anko.

_**Back with Naruto and Kyu**_

"Well your lucky I was there. I was able to heal your wounds, take out the poison, and guide you through the traps…some of which you still set off." Said Kyu in an annoyed voice,

"Hey I was being chased after a big ass snake what the hell did you want me to do? Stand there and let it eat me?"

"No…but you still could have been careful." Said Kyu.

"You know what lets forget this…..we need to plan for tomorrow." I said.

"Okay….how bout you wake up early get there before everyone else…and let me scout out the forest………you know what I could do with my chakra…..plus I could help eliminate some _unnecessary _subjects." Said Kyu with a bit of venom to unnecessary.

"No…remember we need to play around with those subjects a bit more…..then I could probably leave them to die or let someone else kill them off when we go on a mission together." I said….without an ounce of care in my voice.

Kyu frowned, but it didn't last long.

"Give me your bag…I need to put a jutsu over it so your teammates or anyone else won't be able to get into it."

I nodded, and reached for the pack on my bed, and handed it to her. She left to kitchen to do whatever it was to it.

I sighed and fell on top of my bed.

'_Too close.. .' _I thought.

"Naruto don't forget to take a shower!! Remember your gonna be in that damn forest for 5 days!!" yelled Kyu.

'_But didn't I take one this morning…?'_

"Yes you did! But still you stink from those damn forsaken missions! Hurry it up!"

I ran towards the bathroom. The thing I don't need before something important is a pissed off Kyu.

'_At times I wish my father was here….' _I thought.

As I stripped off my clothing I got into the shower, I started to think…

'_If my father were still alive….will I still have all these beatings, assassinations,….'_

As the hot water hit my back, I rinsed my head, flattening my hair…covering my eyes. I grabbed the orange and banana scented shampoo and I started to think of what happened 5 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_The raven haired teen was covered in blood, his Hitai-Ate was scratched. He looked down upon the blonde haired boy. He had bruises on his face and arms. Scratches on his face. His shirt and pants were ripped up…and he was panting._

_He was crying too._

_The raven haired boy clenched his fist._

"Naruto…would you like to come with me….far away from the village?" _asked the boy._

_All the little boy could do was look up at him…his breathing slowing down._

"Why…Itachi-Senpai? Where are you going?" _asked the little boy in a hoarse voice..._

"Do you still want this? Don't you want to get away from it?" _asked the boy named Itachi._

"Yes…I wish I could…but….I want to show these people…that I'm not the monster they think I am. I'll become Hokage and protect them with m life! That's my promise to you, Jiji, and Aneue."_ Said the boy…with a passionate voice._

_Itachi just smiled…even though it was the smallest….here was a boy…getting killed almost everyday and…._

_Here he was….saying he wanted to protect those who try to take his life. Why should they deserve this? They shouldn't_

"Naruto…protect those you love with your life…and those that love you too. Those people who don't like you and hate you….don't let it get to you….if you can….just knock them down so they can't get up." _Said Itachi._

_Naruto just looked up at him….his eyes swelled up with tears._

"Itachi-Senpai….where are you going?"

"I have to leave Naruto…forgive me..." _Said Itachi._

_He delivered a quick chop to the neck knocking out the little boy…and leaving him laying there…until the Anbu got there…_

_**End Flashback**_

'_I should've said yes….I could be out of this hell…' _I thought now applying the conditioner. A couple minutes later, I was out of the shower and out in my closet, picking out what clothes I should wear to sleep.

I picked out my favorite dog night cap, and pulled on some blue and white pinstriped pajamas.

"Naru-Chan your things are all packed okay. Just get some sleep and you'll be done." Said Kyu.

"Hai… Aneue."

I got out of the closet and back into my room to see that my pack was on my dresser, looking like it had nothing inside.

'_These people will so be easily fooled..' _I thought. _'Maybe…for once…I am glad Anko did put me through that training regime in her area..' _I thought a smirk forming on my lips.

Tomorrow…was going to be hell to those who have done things to me….and even worse hell for my enemies.

With that thought I fell asleep.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up…a bit earlier than I should have….but Anko never did say what we could do if we got there early.

I got up, headed towards the restroom, and did my morning routines. After I finished, I came out, in the hideous orange jumpsuit. Sure I have better clothes than these…but to most this will scream 'Idiot over here! Come kill me!' easier way to kill people now isn't it?

I exited my room and knocked on Kyu's door.

"Hey Kyu-Chan…its time to get up."

"I'm already up." Said someone behind me.

"I hate it when you do that." I said with a sweat drop running down the side of my head.

"Yeah well who cares….get in the kitchen and eat. When your done were leaving you got that?" said Kyu glaring at me.

"Yes ma'am!" I said saluting her.

_**After breakfast**_

When I was finished with my breakfast, I made Kage Bunshin so it could clean up the dishes.

"Come on Kyu….time to go." I said.

So we headed out.

To were the trees got limp….and clouds hung over them as in a gloom. Hoping to get some fresh blood….the best probably….the blood of young gennin….yes a very nice day….to feed upon…..

'_I really hate that woman…geezes man..' _I thought.

_**Training Area 44**_

"Okay Kyu….go on ahead….set up some traps…I'll try to meet you sometime around there okay." I said.

"Yes Naru-Chan…geezes I'm not a little kit you know." Was the remark of my Aneue.

"Yeah….and if you can….try to kill off the sound ninja….." I said.

It was around 7:30….maybe a quick little nap wouldn't hurt. So I closed my eyes and slept.

_**Some Time later**_

Bam!

"Hey Baka! Wake up!" was the screech that woke me up.

I opened my eyes….and looked into the face of a hag. I looked to her right….and there was the pansy ass Uchiha.

"You know…..instead of yelling at me……you could say good morning." I said.

"Whatever! So Sasuke-Kun how do you think we'll do today?" asked the pink haired hag.

"We're all going to die." I said dead panned.

"Yeah right." Said Sakura.

"Fine…..don't believe me. If you want an example of how your going to die….you see that tree in the very front…keep staring at it." As I said this other teams also looked.

"Holy shit that's a big ass snake!!" yelled a random gennin.

"Yes and it's a very hungry snake…you see most Shinobi don't come here…..if they don't want to die that is." I said bored.

"Its nothing…I can kill it." Said Kiba.

"Then there's the poisonous plants…the traps…..the random hired assassins that try to kill people….what else is there?" I said making stuff up from the top of my head.

"Naruto-Baka stop that!" said Sakura hitting me in the head.

"You know….maybe I should trip you in the quicksand there…." I said looking at her with empty eyes.

"Hah! You wouldn't dare…"

Before the hag could finish her sentence Anko came….

"Okay Gaki's! Let's get ready for today! Hey what is wrong?" asked Anko….confused as to why some people smelled like fear….and something else.

"That kid…he said….we're all going to die." Said a random ninja by Anko.

"So? Your point?" asked Anko…looking….well bored.

The kid just gaped at her.

"Continuing! The second exam will just deal with your squad getting to the tower."

Most people thought that was easy…..now watch this…

"But you each carry one scroll…the heaven….and earth scroll. Now there are 26 teams….so it'll somewhat be even. 13 teams will get an earth scroll and the other 13 will get heaven. The scrolls will be given at a random to people. You see this stand here…this is where you'll get them. But first I need you all to sign this paper!" said Anko with a smile.

"What is the paper for?" asked Shikamaru.

"Ohh it's just saying a few things that if some of you were to die…it wouldn't be my fault…also that I'm not responsible for any actions that has taken course.." said Anko…with the same smile as before. "Anymore questions?"

"Okay! Then you have 30 minutes to turn in your slip and get your scroll. Oh yeah…don't open your scroll."

"Isn't there supposed to be a meaning to this test?" asked Sakura.

"Well yeah….but….I don't want to explain that." Said Anko with a pout.

"But don't you have too?"

"FINE DAMNIT!! Okay the objective of this is to see if you can carry out a mission or something like that. You can't open the scroll….because…well imagine if your on an important mission with the important scroll. You can't open that. You don't know what type of things that could be on there."

"Is that all?" asked someone else.

"Uhh….you each team has to come to the tower with both earth and heaven scrolls. It doesn't matter how many you have."

'_So she is literally cutting the numbers in half?' _thought Sasuke.

"How do we obtain the scrolls from each other?" asked Sakura.

"ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID PINKY??" I yelled.

"No…but how do we get the scrolls? Won't each team be holding a scroll of there own?"

"Well you silly little girl. Its called fighting them for it. Gambling for it. Killing them for it. Blowing them up for it. Distracting them for it. Just do what a ninja does and kill them off." Said Anko annoyed with the girl.

"Anymore intelligent questions people?" asked Anko.

"No…okay pass these forms around and you and your team will be called up. You'll turn the form in then you'll get your scroll. Please don't be a bunch of dumbasses and show the world what scroll you have."

* * *

**I love that remark at the end. Well I hoped you all iked it. It took me forever to do this...casue well...I wasn't really home alot. Anyway. Yeah the second exam is about to begin. Sakura got on Naruto's nervers already. Lets hope he kills her for real. Lol. What would you think if i end up making this a harem? I'm just wondering. **

**So yeah his freinds now know he has Kyu in him....and they took it pretty well. Nothing really happened in that part...casue well it was broing [to me] and i'm not good at breaking knews like this to people. **

**If you have any ideas....or more ideas....just PM or tell me it in a review for the story.**

**Oh yeah for KYu i was using the wrong term so ANeue means older sister just to let you guys know.**

**THe jutsus kyu uses are a secret cause she doens't want Naruto doing them to his teammates [like sealing them in a back pack or something] lol**

**I know i haven't used jutsus....well i need a website to find them....so if any one knows a website where they show the jutsus's in japanese please tell me. Oh yes and if they describe it too tell me =] please and thank you.**

**Well Pace**

**Love Lots-**

**Sorugao Bandgeek**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I'm surprised at how many reviews this story has gotten so far....thank you guys so much!!!

**_Justify-change of scene_**

**Justify-Kyu-Chan talking or any other demon**

**_Justify-_demonic_ thoughts_**

Justify-Normal speak

_Justify-persons thoughts/flashblacks/dreams_

**Justify-Jutsus...**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own**

**_

* * *

_****_Redemption_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Authoress P.O.V**_

'_We have to wait an extra thirty minutes….so she…could finish her dango??' _Thought an annoyed Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes….the second exam was being held back because of a few simple precautions. You can not ever start with out your very own psychopathic instructor….you can never ever try fighting her…..or yelling at her…..she'll kill you….(hello psychopath??!)…..and plus…she hasn't even said start.

As Naruto watched his older like sibling munching away on dango after dango sticks, out of the corner of his eye he saw his pink eyed teammate with drool at the corner of her mouth. Either it was the dango or the chicken assed haired teen by her.

'_Might be both..' _Thought Naruto.

'**Hey Naruto….I've set up all the traps….just waiting for the idiot to finish her dango….'**

'_Thanks Kyu…..hmm say her name…please…' _

Naruto could feel a bewildered look being giving at me from afar but he ignored it and stared intently on the eating woman. This was her last stick of dango….

"Achoo! Who the hell made me sneeze?? That was my last stick of dango!?" said a angered Anko.

Naruto tried hard not to let his laughter be heard by the now totally insane woman….

"You know what! I'm tired of you Gakis ….go to your gates now!"

Everyone dispersed quickly just wanting to get far away from…..the angered being. Since there was a guard already at each gate…they just waited for Anko's signal. Which didn't come for a while.

"What the hell is your problem!? You fucking psychopathic woman!" yelled Naruto as he was in a choke hold.

"You! You did it!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"You!"

"Can you say any thing else that sounds more intelligent!?"

"You know what? I'll deal with you after the exams! BEGIN!"

The word echoed around the grounds. 26 gates opened with a quick swishing motion….and 26 teams hurried in.

"You guys know that plan…find Uchiha Sasuke and kill him."

_**With Naruto**_

"Hey guys I need to take a leak I hope you don't— ." before he could finish his sentence he was bopped on the head.

"Naruto-Baka don't do that in front of a lady! Go somewhere else!" said an infuriated Sakura.

"Geez….are you a lady??" mumbled Naruto as he walked away to a more private spot.

As he….watered nature…..he heard a rustling in the bushes. He quickly finished and cleaned his hands on his jeans (nasty) and went to check it out. He was tackled to the ground….the good thing was that the guy ended up face first into the ground…were he just went.

"I hope you like that. Hey guys! Come over here!" yelled Naruto

"What do you want Naruto-Baka?"

"You know you should have more appreciation for me right now."

"Why would that be?" asked Sasuke.

"Cause we just got ourselves a hostage." Said Naruto smirking like the fox he was.

_**Shika/Ino/Cho**_

"Hmm…lets see what should we do?" asked Ino.

"Maybe make a plan?" suggested Shikamaru.

"I know that part pineapple head! I mean what kind of plan should we do?"

"One that doesn't require so much work…or much of your talking."

"You know if you two keep going on like that we'll be caught…." Said Chouji a bit nervous about being out in the wilderness….with out his supply of snacks.

A rustling was heard.

"What's that?" asked Ino

"Someone probably act casual." Said Chouji.

'_Oh great…' _

Ino looked through the leaves of the bush they just hid behind and noticed it was Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey its that Neji kid! Quick do that plan thingy from….the other day!" said Ino.

'_She doesn't remember the name?? She named it!' _Thought both Cho and Shika.

"Come on guys!" yelled Ino.

So they did there special plan thing….ended up Neji thought them too weak to steal from them….and already knew they were there.

"So what do we do now?" asked an annoyed Ino tying up her hair.

"I suggest we look for the weakest team." Said Shikamaru.

"Then I guess it'll be Sakura's team….forgive me Sasuke-Kun but you have that billboard brow and the dead last in you team….its only fair." Sighed Ino with stars in her eyes.

'_This isn't good…' _thought Shika and Cho.

_**Naruto's Team**_

As the three gennin surrounded the tied up rain ninja….he…melted into water.

"What the heck?" yelled Naruto.

"Hahah! You'll have to catch me some other time!" yelled out the rain Nin as he jumped away.

"Great…." Said Naruto.

"Great! Now what do we do?" yelled out Sakura.

"Its called look for other teams or lay out traps." Said Naruto in a bored tone.

"Ano…Sasuke-Kun…what do you think?"

'_Can't she think for herself?' _Thought both Sasuke and Naruto (Never thought that would happen.)

"Firstly as the Dobe here almost got tied up…we should come up with a pass word."

Not far there was a bamboo tub sticking though the ground…listening in on the words of the Uchiha.

"When is the time….for a ninja to strike? The answer is….the perfect time for a ninja to strike is when everything is silent…..when there is nothing but darkness…..when it is easy….to get the enemy….that is the perfect time….for a ninja to strike."

Naruto wasn't paying attention….he was too busy staring at the bamboo sticking out of the ground before he could open his mouth Sakura interrupted.

"Okay! I got it! What about you Naruto-Baka?"

"Huh? What?"

"I'm not repeating it again." Said Sasuke.

"Hey guys didn't you ever notice that…."

Before Naruto could finish a blast of wind came out of No where slicing through the area were the trio were…..moving them each farther and farther apart.

Naruto went flying backwards a couple of thousand feet backwards, slamming him into a tree trunk.

Sasuke and Sakura headed in the same direction (because Sakura clung to Sasuke) and landed a thousand feet in the opposite direction of Naruto. (Thousands and Thousands of feet.)

They both landed in a clearing on their backs…knocking the breathe out of them.

"Well well…I'm glad you two could make it." Said a voice echoing throughout the clearing.

"Who….who….who are you?" asked Sakura…shaking….and gasping.

"Don't worry…..I won't do anything to you if you just give me the scroll I'm looking for." Said a figure up in the trees.

The figure jumped down….stepped into the light…it revealed the grass nin. The one with the long black hair.

"And if we don't give you the scroll?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll kill the girl…and leave you with a little gift boy." Said the gennin…his tongue licking over his lips.

_**With Naruto**_

"Otouto!" yelled out a voice.

A groan escaped Naruto's lips.

"Otouto watch out!" yelled Kyu as she pushed Naruto out of the way from being swallowed up by a 12 foot tall snake.

"Kyu-Chan!!"

The snake swallowed…..tilting its head back…showing the lump going down its throat. It didn't go though…it stayed right in the snakes breathing pathway. The snake thrashed its head side to side trying to make the lump go down….it didn't

The snake then just lay on the ground…eyeing Naruto. Maybe if it ate another thing….its previous meal will go down.

Before it could attack Naruto….the snakes throat was shredded open. Guts and skin flying through the hair.

As a female stood on top of the its head. Covered with blood, slobber, and everything else that was in the snakes mouth.

She stood there two tails lashing out behind her. Baring her canines….flexing her claws.

"That bastard is here." Said Kyu in a blood thirsty voice. Her eyes screamed murder.

Naruto noticed the thin line of the Youki lining her form; her eyes were bigger and slitted….a thick black line going around her eye. Her nose was pointier. Looking more and more like a snout every passing second.

"Kyu! Who's here?" asked Naruto.

"That Hebi-Teme!" growled out Kyu.

Jumping out into the trees and running on all fours Kyuubi headed to the direction of the Hebi sannin.

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

"Kyu!!! Kyu wait up!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with Kyu-Chan.

I managed just barely to catch up to her and tackled her. We both fell to the forest floor.

We landed in a heap.

"Kyu snap out of it! We need to think this more thoroughly!! You can't just barge in like that!" I yelled at her.

"Yes I can watch me!" said Kyu struggling to get free from my grasp.

"Not if I can help it!" I said forcing some of my chakra onto her.

"What are you doing!!??" yelled out Kyu.

"My father sealed you in me! He made it so that I could absorb your chakra throughout the years and control it! That is exactly what I'm doing!!" I said as I pouring even more chakra onto Kyu.

It seemed to be working as Kyu's appearance changed. The two tails disappeared in a couple of minutes. The ears just went down to the side of her head becoming more humane every passing second. Her canines receded into her mouth her eyes became less slitted….

"Thank Kami your back to normal." I sighed as I got off her and fell to the ground beside her.

"I could've gotten him….for what he did….I could've…"

"You tried doing that 13 years ago. You almost destroyed the village, killed many. I think today would have been a repeat of that."

"….at least you stopped me, who know what could've happened. I probably would've ended up killing every one here. And if I were stopped….it would make the people from the other villages that are here probably start a war with Konoha."

"Yeah….but hey we still have to get back to those other two. I mean if your right and there with that Hebi-Teme who knows what could happen!"

"Naruto do you care for them?"

"I just don't want to be blamed for their deaths. Lets go." I said standing up.

Kyu just rolled her eyes.

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

"Fine….we'll give you the scroll….if you promise not to kill either of us." Said Sasuke getting the scroll out of his back pocket.

"Anything you say Sasuke-Kun."

'_Did the voice just change for a second?'_ thought Sasuke

As Sasuke threw the scroll in the air a blur of orange went through the air. The blur then went for Sasuke punching him hard in the mouth sending him flying.

"Sasuke-Kun!" yelled Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled out.

"I was just saving our lives! What the hell do you think Dobe?"

I smirked. I was now on one of the tree branches. Kyu sat a few meters above me.

"I forgot the password."

"We could see that Dobe!"

"Naruto-Baka! Give that man the scroll its our only way to survive!" yelled the Hag.

"Either way he'll still kill us!"

"How do you know that baka?"

"For the name that is all still sane! Sakura he's a Damn Forsaken Ninja!!! He could turn is back on you as easily as he turned his back on his teammates if he wanted too!" I yelled out.

I felt that leak. A leak of power. The power that I usually feel when Kyu uses that form.

"Dobe…" Started Sasuke before he was attacked by the grass nin.

"I guess your little teammate over there is right. Either way scroll or no scroll….I'll give you a little gift and kill the leftovers after I'm done."

Before the 'gennin' could get closer to another attack upon the Uchiha…I came up in front of him and kicked him.

He was sent flying through the air, crashing into the trunk of a tree. As the grass nin came out of his crater formed shape. He looked into my eyes.

'_So this is the Gaki…Ha-ha today's my lucky day..' _

"Come on Hebi-Teme make it a bit more fun for me will ya?" I said smirking.

This power….it felt good….I liked it. Sure I've trained in how to use it. But using it in battle with the adrenaline running through my veins is a different feeling.

"So it seems gaki that you know who I am?" asked the grass nin, his eyes changing a yellowish color.

"It seems like it Orochimaru."

Sasuke and Sakura froze. They were battling Orochimaru. Someone who was labeled an S-rank Nuke-Nin in the bingo book. A person that was to be killed on sight. Worst of all….one of the three legendary sannin.

"No way! You….You can't be that man!" yelled out Sakura.

"Well it appears I am my dear." Said a snake like voice behind her.

"But…but you were just over there." Said the hag shakily.

The Sannin smiled down at the girl. He ripped off his face and showed 'his' face. The pale one with the yellow snake like eyes. The purple markings going down past the bridge of his nose.

His tongue started encircling her throat. Before it could even try to snap her neck. I cut it.

"Now now Hebi-Teme….why bother killing someone worthless like her? Why not the Uchiha? You did want to give him something am I right?" I asked as I picked up the piece of tongue lying on the ground.

"You bastard! You cut my tongue!"

"Its regrowing isn't it? Don't whine!"

A figured jumped down by my side. Her tail was swishing around.

"I'm proud Otouto. Now Orochimaru_-Sama _we have some unfinished business." Said Kyu.

'_Damnit!! It's the bastard Kitsune! I need to hurry it up.'_

The Hebi-Teme suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind Sasuke biting him in the neck.

"Now now lets see if you survive this." Said Orochimaru as Sasuke slumped to the floor throwing up bile.

"I'll see you two some other time." Said Orochimaru leaving within a swirl of leaves and evil laughter.

"Sasuke-Kun!! See what you did Naruto-Baka!?" said the hag crying.

"It could've been worse." I said in a emotionless voice.

The power was leaving my body. I couldn't wait til I had to use it again. Maybe I could get into a fight during the third round….that is if I pass.

"Come on Haruno. We have to find some shelter."

The girl sniffed, and nodded her head picking up the limp body of the Uchiha.

"Why is she coming with us?" she asked. Her porcelain like face was tear stained…but the hate in her apple green eyes told me another thing.

"She helped us….in a way. Plus she could help us in fixing up that thing your carrying."

She glared at me but I brushed it off.

"Lets go! Or do you want your precious _Sasuke-Kun_ to die!?" I yelled at the pink haired girl.

We traveled for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Ano…Naru-Chan there is a cave not far from here."

"Lead the way Kyu-Chan."

Kyu stopped and made me and pinky stop too. She held out her hands. I grabbed one of them and waited for pinky to grab the other.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Kyu.

The pink haired girl just stared at the outstretched hand.

"What are you planning to do?" asked the girl her eyes narrowing, clutching harder onto the Uchiha.

"Well since your carrying that load I was planning to make it easier for you if we used a transportation jutsu. But since you don't seem to trust me, I guess we'll just keep walking there."

"No! Please…..I'm not strong enough…..please…can we use whatever jutsu." Said the girl, but it sounded like begging.

"Sure thing hun….now grab my hand and hold on tight."

Sakura did as she was told.

Kyu focused her chakra around us four…..she squeezed our hands harder…..**'Koutsuu no Jutsu!'** yelled Kyu.

We each felt a tugging feeling within ourselves. It pulled us off our feet and into this small dark red vortex that suddenly appeared. We drifted through the vortex for a couple of seconds. Watching as the outside world just flew past us.

We saw another opening. We went through that one and fell into one lump on the floor.

"I'm never…..ever……doing that again." Said Pinky.

"Nah its usually not that bad….maybe its because we had too many people. I've never done it with this many people any way." Said Kyu who was the only one that landed standing upright.

"You mean…you've never done that before and didn't know what would happen if something went wrong." I asked annoyed.

"Now, now Naru-Chan…..I knew the consequences. If it doesn't go right, you end up missing some body parts that's all." Said Kyu already at the entrance of the cave.

"Now Naru-Chan I'll be back later. Be good."

I snorted at the last comment. Kyu just shook her head and disappeared in a flash of red.

"Were'd she go?" asked Sakura.

"I think she went to get information on some people….or too warn the Hokage about Orochimaru." I said.

"Ohh….Sasuke-Kun!" yelled Sakura.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw the Uchiha writhing around. But what was weird about the movements was the every time he turned his head, his hand would shoot up to a place around his neck.

'_Ahh Fuck…' _I thought.

I knew exactly what Orochimaru did.

"Sakura! Go get some water. I'll tie the Uchiha up."

"Why are tied up Sasuke-Kun!"

"So he could stop moving the fuck around like a damn worm! No go find some water!" I said yelling at her.

"Geezes man….they called her the smartest Kuniochi of the year?" I muttered as she left.

Though I think she heard because she turned around and maybe I was just imagining things….but was she crying?

_**Hours Later**_

The Uchiha was lying on the floor with a high fever. Pinky was asleep next to him. It was my turn for the watch.

It was getting annoying. I mean those damn oto nin were in a bush a couple of feet away whispering, and waiting for the right moment to strike.

What they didn't know was that Kyu came around a couple of hours ago before they found us and set traps. While pinky watched the Uchiha…I set up traps of my own. The ones that'll lead them into Kyu's. So they were quite obvious.

_**Authoress P.O.V**_

The rustling in the bushes were the trio hid was getting noisier and noisier, grating on the nerves of Naruto. A squirrel came out of the bushes; it came nearer and nearer to the cave. Naruto threw a Kunai at the poor squirrel scaring it off in the other direction.

'_Could he have seen the explosive note on its back?'_ thought Dosu.

"Get ready too attack." Said Dosu.

'_Three….two…one..'_ thought Naruto.

The three jumped from out of the bush. Not knowing that they had set off a trap.

Naruto smirked _'dumbasses' _

A big trunk of a free came falling down over the three gennin. Zaku looked up and smirked. He lifted both his arms up **'Zankuha!' **he yelled.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Kin as she saw the look of fury on Naruto's face.

"Come on…lets just kill them." Said Zaku.

"Now, now….lets play with them for a while." Said Kin, both hands behind her back. Wires gleamed at her finger tips. "Lets play…with this!" she yelled as she threw senbon needles at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there. Before the needles even pierced him, a blast of blue and red shot out of the ground surrounding Naruto. The needles upon hitting the blue and red wall turned to dust.

Kin yelped out. She grabbed her right hand and examed her finger tips. They were slightly scorched. From what she didn't know.

Then it hit her. Her right hand…..it didn't have the ninja wires attached to them. She looked up at Naruto who looked at her bored. With whatever that thing he used to deflect her senbon needles, it burned them, and went unnoticed until it finished burning the remaining slick metal on her fingers.

"Dosu…Zaku be careful." She said warningly.

"Psh…I don't know….it seems you don't rely on our abilities anymore since yours failed." Said Dosu.

"No its not that it's….Zaku no!"

It was too late Zaku was already shouting his jutsu Zankuha to destroy the mysterious wall.

"Hmm maybe I should take it up a level. **Zankukyouha!**"

The winds released from the pipes in his hands blew everything with in the area up. But it didn't destroy Naruto's little barrier. What it actually did was set up all the traps in the surrounding area.

An exploding note detonated near Kin, the force pushing her back an inch. Another few blew up around Dosu, dirt flying around him, he just covered his head. Pellets fell from above them. Upon hitting them they detonated like the exploding notes, except these were filled with tear gas and a flash of light.

The three were on the floor rubbing there eyes. They failed to see a pair of daggers heading there way. The daggers though missed them by inches, but what left behind in there trail was a growing disaster of wind and fire crossing each others paths heading towards the three.

Dosu was the first to finally recover from the little things that had happened. His eye widened as he saw what was heading towards them. He grabbed the two and jumped up. A string was attached to his foot though he didn't notice. Upon breaking in two, the string set off another falling trunk. It hit Dosu square in the back, throwing him forward. He crashed into Naruto's barrier and he was shocked. Both he and his two teammates were unable to move.

"Please……please…..don't kill us." Said Kin.

"I won't kill you…..but she will." Said Naruto as Kyu appeared out of the ground on the opposite side of the cave entrance.

"However…I won't kill you….if you tell me why Orochimaru gave that Uchiha brat the heaven seal." Said Kyu her words dripped in venom…or eye twinkled with a wanting for blood.

"What do you mean?? How do you know Orochimaru-Sama?" asked Dosu.

"We meet him a couple of hours ago." Said Naruto.

"What was he doing here?" asked Kin fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Can't you answer that for us? I mean you are his subordinates." Said Kyu.

"We were only told by him….to kill the Uchiha…that was all. We didn't know he will give the Uchiha…such….such a dark yet powerful curse." Said Dosu.

"Well we'll let you three go….but we'll just leave you lying around were ever I feel like and I'll take your scroll." Said Naruto.

Naruto headed towards the three on the floor and searched Dosu's supply pouch and found the scroll.

"Looks like we got lucky….and earth for our heaven scroll. Take them Kyu…." Said Naruto tossing up the earth scroll and catching it and doing the same motion over again.

Kyu and the oto nin disappeared. Naruto put down the barrier around the cave like shelter.

Sakura came walking out rubbing her eyes….

"What happened?" she asked.

"Were all dead….right now were waiting to be accepted to be with Kami or Akuma-San." Said Naruto in a deadpanned voice.

"What!?" said Sakura freaking out.

"Dumbass I was kidding….I got the scroll we needed….now all we have to wait for is for the Uchiha king to wake up and get some food. Then we could head on over to the tower."

Not far from Naruto and Sakura there hiding in the bushes lay the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Ino just stared wide eyed at Naruto and at the destruction of the area. Not far from them Neji's team were watching them.

"I guess they didn't need our help. Lets go." The team dispersed and went to find there own victims.

"I….I can't believe it……Sakura's team….isn't weak." Said Ino….shocked.

"Yeah…now lets leave before they decide were enemies and kill us." Said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

The three left albeit a bit noisy but left without Naruto or Kyu attacking them.

'_If Naruto could do that….what more can he do?' _thought Ino.

_**A couple more Hours Later**_

Uchiha Sasuke was not feeling good. Why? Because when he woke up he was punched in the face knocking him out again. When he woke up again he asked for an explanation. He was told that he had black spiral like tattoos going over half his face and on his right arms and legs.

Then that he had purple chakra encircling him. When Naruto told him this he didn't believe it so he asked Sakura. She told him the same thing.

"So I was possessed by something?" asked Sasuke rubbing his neck.

"Yeah I'm guessing by that seal on your neck." Said Naruto not really caring.

"What black…" He turned his head as if he were looking over his shoulder and sure enough there was a black mark there on his shoulder.

"Dobe its on my shoulder."

"Well its easier saying your neck. Can you move?" asked Naruto persistently.

"Yes why?"

"Because I want to get to the tower as soon as possible. Someone needs to check that shit out. I mean it was from the Hebi-Teme."

"Yeah Sasuke-Kun…..we should hurry….but shouldn't we get some food first."

Naruto smacked his head…making his teammates look at him as if he were okay. He just ignored them and pulled off his backpack. This somehow managed to stay on his back the entire time with out bothering him.

'_Hmm must have something to do with what Kyu did to it.'_

He took off his pack and unzipped it. He took out a couple of sandwiches, apples, and some juice.

"Here it this. You have 15 minutes."

"Why are you being so commanding Dobe? The last time I checked you weren't leader of this team."

"Neither were you! So shut up, eat and do as I say or I could take this food away, and you two could wait til we get to the tower. Which you would probably not make it too." Said Naruto.

"Hey don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that! You have no right!" said Sakura.

"You have no right either! None of you do!"

"What is wrong with you Dobe? Did someone hit you hard in the head or something? Or did that Haku kid tell you something?" asked Sasuke narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"You know what! Do what you want. But remember I have the scrolls. I could run away and leave you two here until the five days are up or I could burn them!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura stood up and punched Naruto.

"Give us the scrolls! You have no right to threaten us like that!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's outstretched hand, twisted it behind her back and threw her to the floor.

"After all I've done for you guys! I've been trying to help you out! I've been trying to be nice…but I've had it. I hope we don't spar in a match because I will kill you no matter what it takes." Said Naruto through clenched teeth.

He ran out of the cave, leaving both his teammates in shock.

"Ignore that Sakura….just eat. Even without the Dobe…..we don't need him. He wouldn't dare hurt us." Said Sasuke….a bit shaken at what Naruto had said…and the way his teeth grew more into canines….his eyes became a slitted red…..Naruto's face twisting into one filled with malice, with hate, with a wanting too kill.

Sakura nodded her head. She sat up, albeit shaking like crazy. She ate the food. Once both were finished eating they headed outside of the cave.

They just waited out there for a couple of minutes when they saw Naruto walking through the bushes. He still reeked of hatred, but he didn't lash out at them or try to hurt them. He just walked past them and jumped into the trees.

The two following after him. The trip only lasted 30 minutes as they made it to the tower. They entered a door that read there gate number. Once they entered, they were in a big plain empty spacious room.

Naruto tossed one of the scrolls to the two. Sasuke caught it.

"Open it now."

Both opened it at the same time, as soon as they opened it the scrolls started to smoke, they threw it away from themselves, and heard an explosion.

As the dust cleared, a figure stood in the middle of it all. There stood…Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei!" yelled out Naruto lugging at his teacher.

"I'm glad you three made it alright."

"Ano Iruka-Sensei what are you doing here?" asked Sakura her voice a bit shaky.

"Well I'm here to welcome you to finishing the second part of the exam." Said Iruka smiling.

"What if we opened the scroll before we made it to the tower….what would've happened?" asked Sakura.

"Well I would've been forced to knock you three out."

"Ano Iruka-sensei….what does the writing on the wall mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well I'm also here to explain that. The writing on the wall was a motto written by the Hokage himself. The heaven written in here is to signify the human mind, the earth refers to the human body." Explained Iruka.

"So per say if my weakness was my mind I should seek intelligence or wisdom." Said Naruto."And if Sakura's weakness which it is, is her strength then she needs to train more right?"

"Naruto you don't have to be so rude….but yes you are right." Said Iruka.

"What happens if you have both Iruka-Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Then you can succeed at any mission even the most dangerous one." Said Sasuke.

"Yes….so what can you say about the missing words?" asked Iruka.

"The person word from the scrolls, and the last sentence 'These rules will guide you a person's extremes." Said Naruto.

"That is exactly what represents a Chunnin." Said Iruka.

"So….how much time do we have left?" asked Sasuke.

"You have about….2 and a half days left. So go on into the hallway. There'll be someone there to give you a room so you guys could rest in."

As the three began to leave Iruka stopped Naruto.

"So how did it go?" he asked as the other two disappeared from the doorway.

"The two idiots just got there butts handed to them, I got the second scroll that we needed. Yet they still decided to say things to me, when I was trying to help them." Said Naruto.

"Please don't tell me you threatened to kill them?"

"How did you know?"

"Even though I wasn't inside the scroll, I heard it from the spot that I was at."

"How was that possible."

"Since I had my blood inside the scroll so it'll be able to transport me, I could also hear you guys conversations. Naruto….be careful. Don't let them get to you. Think better than them. I've seen what you could do. Plus this is partly your fault."

"How is this my fault!?" yelled Naruto.

"If you had done better at the academy they wouldn't pick on you, and you probably wouldn't be on there team." Said Iruka.

"Why didn't you tell me this years ago Iruka-Sensei!" said a crying Naruto.

"Don't worry if you become a Chunnin and they don't you could say your better than them, or you could probably ask Hokage-Sama if you could help out at the academy." Said Iruka.

"But I don't want to go back to the academy!" whined Naruto.

"Naruto your hurting my feelings…..maybe I shouldn't invite you to ramen later on."

"Iruka-Sensei I would love to work side by side with you in teaching the midgets ninja things!"

'_Ohh Naruto….' _

_**Two days later**_

Team 7 got well rested over the two days they stayed at the tower. The possibilities could be that they didn't see each other often, something that cheered Naruto up. Others were that there weren't a lot of teams showing up, apart from the rest of the rookie nine and Neji's team.

That in total of everyone there was only about 21 people making it in total. Only 7 teams.

The intercom crackled, "All teams report to the arena. I repeat all teams report to the arena." Said the voice of one Mitarashi Anko.

The gennin hopefuls did as she said, and headed towards the arena. There they lined up to were there were 7 lined up vertically and 3 ran across horizontally. Each team lined up with there own team, and stayed close to the ones that were from there respective villages.

There they stood, being watched over there Jounin Senseis, the Chunnin that greeted them, The Hokage, and the two proctors from the exams.

'_I never knew so many would pass…' _thought Anko _'Too think I was going to cut them in half, I was only expecting single digits….'_

Anko turned on her ear piece and spoke

"Congratulations for passing the second exam. Not since I wasn't expecting so many of you too pass we will be holding a preliminary exam in the next 10 minutes. So those who just came, you guys are in a way…screwed. Other than that here is the Hokage giving you guys a few words of wisdom for the third exam." Said Anko.

"Arigatou Anko-San. Now as Anko said there will be a preliminary exam, but first to explain the reason why we even hold the Chunnin exams."

This created a murmur throughout the gennins.

"Silence! Now some of you may have been wondering why do have all the allianced countries taking the exam together?"

Another murmur rippled throughout the small group…

"Quiet you guys! The Hokage is trying to talk." Yelled Anko.

"Arigatou Anko. This is to promote friendship among the countries. To raise the level of shinobi. I don't want you to be confused by the true meaning. This exam is really a replacement for war among the allied countries."

"Wait what you mean!" yelled out Ino.

"If you think back, all the allied nations used to be enemies. Each fought each other to see who would rule. To prevent wasteful fighting the stage that these countries chose to battle. That is the origin of the Chunnin Exam."

Silence.

The Hokage continued.

"This exam also decides which shinobi has what it takes to be a Chunnin. On the other hand though this exam also is where each shinobis' countries takes the risk of their own lives to protect their lands prestige."

"Prestige?" echoed Naruto in a curious tone.

"Watching the third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from whom make up the clients of the shinobi. Also the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your own battles. If the strength of a country is clear, then that country will receive more clients. And if seen weak, they will lose clients."

"This will also signal to the potential enemy countries that "our village has this much power". So it will send a political message to the outsiders."

"So why do we risk our lives for this then?" yelled out Kiba.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And shinobis'true strength is born only through life-risking battle."

"This exam is too see each countries strength and to show off your own strength. It only ha meaning because we risk our lives. That is why those that have come before you, they have fought in the Chunnin exams for this dream to be meaningful."

"But then why did you say all that stuff about friendship in the beginning?" asked Sakura.

"I said that in the beginning because by losing life and establishing balance. That is the shape of friendship in the world of shinobi. Now before we begin the third test….I will tell you one more thing This is a life risking battle with your dream and your country's prestige on the line."

When the Hokage finished a murmur erupted again from the gennin.

"I get it now." Said some.

"I don't really care." Said others.

"Yes I'd like to now explain the third exam to you all…"

"_Cough- _Excuse me Hokage-Sama…but maybe I as the referee. I Gekkou Hayate may continue from here on? _Cough"_

The Hokage nodded, signifying that he allowed it.

"Well I'm sure as Anko said earlier there will be a preliminary exam. Since there are too many of you to just go on towards the third exam…it will bore most of the people there with all the fighting. So _Cough _if you please……we'll begin the preliminaries now."

A series of coughing fits came from the man.

"Now…_Cough…_ if any of you don't feel up to fighting….please raise your hand…you will be escorted out and will not be able to participate any longer until next time."

Only Kabuto raised his hand.

"I'm sorry….I'm just not feeling well enough.." he said with a smile on his face.

"Your name." asked Anko.

"Yakushi Kabuto. You may go."

"That's weird." Muttered Anko.

"What is it?" asked the Hokage.

"It seems Kabuto here always gave up when the one on one battles started."

"When the fighting starts I want you to go check on his background. I know Kyu told us earlier that he is with Orochimaru….but still. We don't want to take him on with out knowing."

"Hai…Hokage-Sama."

When both looked up they saw team 7 talking amongst each….something that concerned that Uchiha.

"Hokage-Sama…you should take out the Uchiha. You know what Orochimaru did. He could be a danger to the others."

"No….it may make my old student angry. You remember how he used to get when things didn't go his way. We'll leave the Uchiha in. If anything gets out of control you'll handle it."

"Open it." Said Anko into the mike.

At the top of the right hand corner wall, the wall began to separate. When it fully opened it revealed a board.

The screen began to blink different names; it started out slow but speed up. It stopped.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi please come forward."

* * *

Ohhh so I guess this means....that the next couple of Chapters will be the fights for the preliminary's. Hmm oh yes and once they got to the tower part I so totally started ripping of the manga. Why...because its uber seaseier, and because I didn't know how to do it and I was to lazy to make it up. Lol so ANywho...I hope you guys like this.

Another thing..**mY BAND WON FIRST PLACE THIS WEEKEND!!! FIRST PLACE!! i'M A FRESHMAN....THERE A JUNIORS AND SENIORS IN THE BAND.....WE HAVEN'T WON FIRST PLACE IN THREE YEARS UNTIL SATURDAY!! AHHH!!! 1ST PLACE!!!! LOL**

_I guess i will be doing a harem...I already started thinking on how they would act and other crap....it'll only be 2 girls though......I think Naruto might end up dumping one of them....[heart breaker baby!]_

Hmm well i think thats it.

WAIT!!!

the Jutsu's

**Koutsuu no Jutsu: Transportation Jutsu is just what it basically means**

**Zankūha: Decapitating Air Wave **

**Zankūkyokuha: ExtrEme Decpitating Air Wave**

I think those are the only Jutsu [Thanks very mucho to the people that left me website addresses it helped alot![

Love lots

Sorugao-BandGeek


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!! Well sorry I took so long...well heres the fifth chap!

Control-Normal talk

_Control-Thoughts/Dreams/Flashbacks_

**Control-Demon talking through the mind**

**_Control-Demons Thoughts_**

**_Control-Change Of Scene_**

**Control-Jutsus**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

_**

* * *

**_

_**Control**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Authoress P.O.V**_

_**[A.N All the fights will be in my P.O.V and will be described as in the series….except for some they are going to be tweaked out a bit…..]**_

"Now will the rest of the contenders please head up to the stands above." Said Hayate.

As everyone, Kakashi pulled Sasuke aside. "Sasuke let me tell you this once. Don't use your sharingan. If you do it'll activate that seal on your neck." And he left.

Sasuke just stared at his sensei's back. He turned around and faced his opponent.

"The first match of the preliminaries Yoroi vs. Sasuke will now begin!"

As Hayate finished saying this he backed up a few feet from the two fighters and waited for the two to start.

"Are you ready?" asks Yoroi as he puts his hands into the tiger seal, his right hand begins to glow with a greenish blue tint to it. He reaches with his left hand into his weapons pouch and throws three shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke, with kunai already in hand deflects them all. After this little move he reaches up to his neck and gasps in pain.

"Does it hurt?" asks Yoroi who is already making a grab for his neck with his right hand. Sasuke barely dodges it.

"Stay still why don't you?"

A kick to the chin sends Yoroi flying upwards.

"In your dreams."

Sasuke disappears and appears kicks Yoroi in the back sending him up in the air even higher. Yoroi using the distance now put between him and the Uchiha turns around and dives forward grabbing Sasuke's head and slamming him down to the ground.

"What….what is happening?"

"You should give up. Because this technique that I'm using against you is sucking you dry of your chakra."

"Never…" said Sasuke as he managed to place both his hands around Yoroi's wrist.

"Now don't push yourself you wouldn't want that seal of yours to activate now do you?" asked Yoroi.

Sasuke growled, he tried making as little movement as possible and checked if he could move his leg. It worked.

He focused his remaining strength in his leg and kicked upwards as hard as he could. Yoroi grunted. The chakra gathered in his right hand disappeared as he fell forwards. Sasuke taking this as his chance punched Yoroi in the face sending him backwards.

"Ohh that had to have hurt." Said Naruto as he just watched his teammate kick a man down there.

"Winner of the first match: Uchiha Sasuke."

As Sasuke walked up Sakura ran up to him and said "Sasuke-Kun! That was so cool!"

"How could that lousy fight be cool? I mean he just kicked a guy down there." Said an Annoyed Naruto.

"Now now you two don't start a fight. Sasuke you need to come with me." said Kakashi as he dragged Sasuke with him, and through the double doors at the bottom of the staircase.

"Psh…Hey who's next?" asked Naruto

"Its Aburame Shino, and that dude from oto what's his name…." trailed off Lee

"Oh you mean Abumi Zaku?" Said Naruto

"Yosh!"

_**Down Stairs**_

"Now will the second preliminary match….begin!" said Hayate again as he backed away from the two opponents.

"Come on Shino!!" yelled out Kiba

"Yeah Come on Shino-Kun!!" yelled Hinata.

"Who are those two idiots?" asked Zaku.

Shino stayed silent _'those two idiots are my teammates…' _

"You know it will be wise to forfeit. You are in a way completely useless." Said Shino in a low cold monotone voice.

Zaku moved one of his arms. He pulled his left one out of its sling.

"This one seems alright. Any way I just need one to finish you off!"

"Be that as it may, one arm isn't enough to go against me and them."

"What do you mean you're the only one…" Zaku didn't finish he heard the slight clicking and scuttling of not one or two bugs. He turned his head and looking over his shoulder he saw the biggest bug army ever.

"Hey what's going on here?" He barely made the slightest movement with his right arm. Before anybody noticed he pulled it out of its sling and

"**Zankūha"**His jutsu blew away both bugs and Shino out of his way. He smirked.

"I guess bug boy…that I…" he stopped. He saw Shino still standing. Not a scatch on him. He turned around. But the bugs they disappeared. He felt something crawling all over him. He looked down. His eyes widened. The bugs they were all over him. They started to glow blue as soon as they bit into him.

"What are they doing!?"

"You should've forfeited. You still have a chance. You see my bugs are sucking your chakra out of you at this very moment. With that many on you…you'll be dead in a matter of seconds. I suggest you forfeit now."

"No way!" Zaku raised both his hands and aimed them downwards at his body. "**Zankūkyokuha!" **Instead of the massive chakra powered winds coming out of his hands, nothing came. He checked the holes on his hands and they were plugged with the insects from Shino.

He fell down on the floor screaming in agony. As soon as he hit the floor, he arms started to bulge…in a matter of seconds both his arms were shredded. And he lay there bleeding on the floor.

"The winner of the Second match is Aburame Shino!"

Shino walked back up stairs calling back his bugs who just flew directly at him and hid themselves somewhere.

"Man Shino…..that was brutal." Said Naruto with both his hands behind his head.

"He should've listened to me and forfeited." That was the only answer they got from Shino.

"Hey Neji….were did all those bugs come from and were did they go?" asked Lee.

"**Byakugan!" **Around Neji's eyes appeared veins. He looked at Shino, and was shocked.

"I thought it was just a summoning jutsu or something but….that boy he is like a human hive. The bugs are living inside of him."

"How could that be possible?" asked Tenten.

"You three be quiet the next youthful match is going to begin!" said Guy

_-Poof!- _

"Kakashi-Sensei! How's Sasuke-Kun?" asked Sakura.

"Hes in one of the hospital rooms."

"Phew."

"Will Tsurugi Misumi and Sabaku no Kankuro come down." Said Hayate.

Both contenders listended and headed downstairs.

"Now let the third preliminary match begin!"

"Hey your that Yoroi dudes teammate. How embarassing to see him lose like that." Smirked Kankuro.

"Now now just because he is my teammate doesn't mean I'll end like him. Now lets end this quickly."

"But I want to have some fun first!" whined Kankuro as he took off the package on his back.

"Like in hell I'll give you a chance!!" said Misumi as he headed towards Kankuro. He threw a punch at him which Kankuro blocked. Kankuro grabbed Misumis hand in order to flip him over but instead Misumi's arm became like rubber and started wrapping around his wrist and going up.

"Hey what the hell!"

As Misumi continued wrapping himself around Kankuros body, Kankuro flexed his fingers, a clinking sound was heard, but it wasn't loud enough to get to Misumi.

"Now boy I don't you give up….or I could easily break your neck which ever one." Laughed Misumi.

"No way….I still want to play." Said Kankuro as his head did a 360 and starred at Misumi. Clanking sounds were heard throughout Kankuros body.

"Come on why you scared. Haven't seen a doll before?" Kankuros face began to fall apart revealing a puppets face, as the puppet broke off its outer shell it began to wrap itself around Misumi.

The bundle that was on the floor started to unwrap itself. As the last of the wrappings came off it showed the real Kankuro.

Kankuro flexed his right hands middle and index finger, which seemed to have ordered the puppet to loosen its right arm and spread its fingers. In the middle of its hand was a spear sticking out. Kankuro pulled back his entired right arm and so did the puppet so its hand was hovering over Misumi's chest.

Kankuro pushed his arm forward and so did the puppet stabbing Misumi in the heart. Kankuro quickly moved both hands to move the puppet away before the corpse fell on top of it.

"That was fun." Said Kankuro.

"The winner of the third match is Sabaku no Kankuro!"

"Man there is a bunch of weirdos here." Said Sakura.

"Your one to talk. You have that damn forsaken pink hair and wide ass forhead!" said Naruto.

"Why you!"

"Sakura this isn't the time for fighting Naruto…look."

Sakura turned her head. Her mouth hung open a little. She looked to her right and noticed her opponent starring back at her.

"Will Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura come down?"

As Sakura and Ino both headed down Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"What did I do?" asked Naruto.

"Your supposed to be getting along with your teammates Naruto….not making fun of them or pissing them off."

"Your point? They did it to me at the academy its called Payback 'Kakashi-Sensei!'" said Naruto.

"Naruto revenge is never the answer."

"And neither is reading porn. You corn dog."

'_Minato-Sensei what am I going to do with him?'_

_**Down Stairs**_

"Now the fourth preliminary match between Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura will begin!"

"I'd never thought I'd be fighting you." Said Ino as Sakura took off her Hitai-Ate.

"What are you doing?" asked Ino.

"Remember what I said? When this Hitai-Ate comes onto my forhead I'm not kidding around any more. Plus this fight… I have no intention of fighting over Sasuke-Kun."

"What was that?"

"You heard me! Plus you and Sasuke-Kun don't go together!"

"Now don't get ahead of yourself crybaby!"

"Yeah you pink haired baka! He doesn't even like you!" yelled Naruto.

"You stay out of it Naruto!" yelled Ino and Sakura.

"Well start fighting! Its getting boring!"

Both Kuniochi now had their Hitai-Ate on their forheads.

Sakura held up both hands in the tiger seal **"Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Two other Sakura's appeared and headed towards Ino.

"Come on this isn't some quiz at the academy Sakura!"

Sakura smirked, she did Ram sign and concentrated Sakura. She took off and hit Ino square in the face, making her fly backwards.

"Hah! If you think I'm still the cry baby Sakura from before this wouldn't have hurt!" Grinned Sakura.

"That's how you want to play fine!"

"Wow! Pinky actually learned something!!" yelled Naruto causing a snicker to rise around the contestants.

'_Naruto your pushing it.' _Thought Kakashi.

As Sakura and Ino fought down in the arena Lee asked Naruto a question.

"Ano Naruto-Kun why are you so harsh on Sakura-Chan?"

"Because I have my reasons."

"Shouldn't teammates treat each other with respect though?" asked Tenten.

"You have to give respect in order to gain it. Neither her or my Chicken ass haired Teammate have done that."

Team Guy just starred at Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest and continue to lookd own on the match.

"**Its going to be a tie you know that right?" **

"_Kyu I knew that since the two started talking. I mean come on, they spend there time fawning over that Uchiha guy….of course there going to end up weak." _

"**But it seems this might go on for sometime." **

"_Ehh so what? More time for most of us to gain our energy."_

"**Ohh Naru-Chan…when this is over meet me at Ichiarku, Okay?"**

"_Can I bring someone?"_

"**Sure why not?"**

"_Later!" _

_**Down in the Arena**_

Both Sakura and Ino managed to through each other back with a punch to the face.

"Come on Ino…..you have to…..have….something better…than this?" breathed out Sakura.

"Hah! I'll….show….you!"

"What…your gonna show me….your hair?" laughed out Sakura.

"You know what!! I'll….get you…..you stupid….pink haired bitch!"

"Thank you!! Somebody understands!" yelled out Naruto.

"Say what ever you want you…you…"

"hah! You can't even think of an insult!" said Ino as played with a Kunai in her hand.

"So?! At least I don't look like a disgusting looking pig with a blonde ponytail on!" screamed Sakura out in anger.

"I've had it with you and disresecting me!" screeched Ino while cutting her hair and throwoing it out in front of her.

"Has she gone crazy!" yelled out Shikamaru.

"No Shika shes just lost it." Said Naruto.

"I'm going to end this right now!" said Ino as she put her hands in the ram seal.

"What does she think shes doing?" yelled out Shikamaru as Ino put her hands in the seal of Shintenshin.

"That is useless Ino. It makes you seem really desperate." Smirked Sakura.

"Oh yea like she isn't." muttered Naruto.

"Imagine Ino if you miss me…you'll be automatically disqualifed. You wouldn't want that to happen now do you?"

"You…you stay out of what I should do or what I shouldn't do. Plus its not like you have anything special or do you?" asked Ino grinning like crazy

Sakuras eyes widened. But she let it slide.

"Lets you try it then!"

"**Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!" **

Sakura caught by surprised moved to late, while Ino slumped forward.

"I told you Ino…." Said Sakura as she walked forward. Saukra realized that she couldn't, she looked down, and saw strands of Ino's hair over her feet. The weird part was that the hair was glowing a light blue.

"Now Sakura…why didn't you use that big forhead of yours?" Said Ino as she slowly stood up from the ground.

"So you mean that her going crazy was an act?" asked Choji

"It seems…" said Asuma

"Now…lets try again shall we?" asked Ino as she put her hands in the familiar seals as before.

"**Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!" **

"Hehe too bad Sakura-_Chan." _

"Yeah!! Finally this match is so over!!" yelled Naruto jumping up and down.

Something deep inside Sakura broke. Though the possessed Sakura raised her hand and spoke

"Proctor I wish too…" She never finished her sentence.

_**Inside Sakura's Mind**_

Inside Sakura's mind…Ino was standing over a crying Sakura. Ino pitied her.

"_Hey what is wrong with you? What happened to the Sakura from a while ago?"_

"_You don't know?" asked the crying Sakura on the floor, who was rocking back and forth like if she were broken. _

_A shadow loomed over Ino from behind. She turned around and noticed a black and white Sakura with the words 'Inner Sakura' written on her forhead._

"_Who…who are you?"_

"_Are you the one that did this?" sneered the 'Inner Sakura'_

"_No…no I didn't!"_

"_She lies! Everyone lies!!" cackled the girl on the floor._

"_Get out." Said 'Inner Sakura'_

"_I still have something to finsih though." Smirked Ino._

_Before Ino could speak again something clamped its hands around her throat. _

_**Outside Sakura's mind **_

"Hey Asuma-Sensei, when Ino is supposed to 'possess' someone is the body shes in supposed to make choking sounds?" asked Choji

"No…theres something wrong."

"_Get out!!" _were the words that rang around the arena.

Ino was pushed out and flew straight to her body. The momentum she hit her body with sent her rolling back a few more feet.

"Stay out." Glared Sakura as she collapsed to the floor.

Ino just looked at her with scared eyes, until she fell into unconciousness.

"It seems this match is a draw." Said Hayate.

"See even girls take forever to fight!" yelled out Naruto. "What the hell?"

Most Kuniochi in the room death glared at Naruto, who ignored it and flipped them off.

_**Somewhere outside the tower**_

"Naruto you are going to get yourself killed someday." Said Kyu as she sweat dropped at what her Otouto had done.

_**Back inside the Tower or Arena**_

Both Senseis of the two girls went down and got them and headed back upstairs.

"_You guys did good." _They both thought.

"Now will Sabaku no Temari and TenTen please come down."

Both girls eager to start there fight jumped over the railing and landed gracefully in front of the proctor.

"Now the Fifth Peliminary Match between Temari and TenTene may…Begin!" yelled Hayate.

"No holding back." Said Temari.

"Like I'll ever hold back anything." Said TenTen with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Lets get it on then!" said Temari as she opened up her fan and blew TenTen away into the wall behind her.

"Come on TenTen! Show her how youthful you are!!" yelled Lee

"I'd say you give up now sweet heart." Said Temari, as she leaned on her fan.

"Yeah right. Why don't you give up hun?" said TenTen.

"Lets see if neither of us doesn't give up, we're going to have to play." Said Temari.

"Lets play then." Smirked TenTen as she pulled out two scrolls from her kunai pouches. TenTen concentrated chakra at the soles of her feet and as Temari reopened her fan again she jumped up the wind lifting her up a bit more.

"**Sōshōryū!" **Said TenTen as she crossed her arms over her chest. Both scrolls opened with a blast of smoke. A kunai was thrown from the white cloud towards Temari who just moved her head to the side and smirked.

"Is that all you got?"

A dagger followed the Kunai, after that a shuriken. After the shuriken was thrown a barrage of weapons followed after it. As the smoke cleared, TenTen managed to stay off the ground as the two scrolls enterwined around her allowing her to just grab at a random area of the scroll and summon whatever weapon and through at her enemy.

A couple of the weapons thrown managed to lodge itself into Temari's legs and arms. Temari growled in frustration as another Kunai nicked her cheek.

"Hey sweet heart why don't you come down here and play?" asked answer was a pair of fuuma shuriken being thrown at her. "Okay then I'll make you come down here! **Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**

A gust of wind was what hit TenTen yet again. But this one was different. While the other one just pushed her back, this one started cutting her up. She summoned another projectile but instead of throwing it at Temari she threw it away from the winds. She then concentrated enough and used Kawarami jutsu and appeared were the kunai had been thrown.

She did another set of seals and created a simple bunshin, who didn't appear. She stayed there levataed in the air. She flexed her fingers, all the weapons on the floor rose. Temari noticing this sent another gust of wind at TenTen.

"Temari!!" yelled Kankuro. Temari looked up at her brother, confused at why he called her. Then she felt it. She looked behind her, and there was TenTen.

"But…" said Temari as she looked at were 'TenTen' was.

"Bunshin my darling."

Temari regained her composure quickly and swung her fan at TenTen who barely dogdged it.

TenTen reappeared in front of Temari and stabbed her in the stomach.

"That's for hitting me with that jutsu of yours." Whispered TenTen in Temari's ear.

TenTen shushined and reappeared behind Temari again kneed her in the back. As Temari fell to the floor TenTen stepped on her wrist, making her hold on the fan slacken.

"Now hun I don't think you'll need this." Smirked TenTen.

_**Upstairs**_

"Come on TenTen!!" yelled Lee and Naruto.

"Hey how come you didn't suppport me?" asked Sakura.

"Umm….I wasn't paying attention." Answered Naruto.

Bam!

"What the fucken hell is your problem!?" yelled Naruto.

Sakura just crossed her arms.

_**Downstairs**_

"Now can you fight with out your fan?" asked TenTen. Her answer was a head butt to her stomach. As she bent over from the pain she was kneed in the face and thrown back from the hit.

TenTen regained her composure as quickly as possible and swung the fan at Temari, hitting her on her side. What she didn't expect was for Temari to grab the end of the fan and to charge chakra into it shocking TenTen.

"What the hell was that?"

"My secret!" yelled Temari "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**

Since TenTen was very clost to Temari as she swung her fan and used her jutsu she was cut up worse than before and was blown backwards into the wall. As TenTen slammed into the wall, she fell into unconciousness and slid down to the floor.

"Winner of the fifth match Sabaku no Temari!" said Hayate.

Temari walked towards TenTen's limp form and whispered to her "Maybe next time." Smirking she walked away, and joined her teammates, while two medical ninja came and picked up TenTens form.

"Temari you took your time." Said Gaara.

"She looked like fun." Temari said to her brother.

"She could've finished you off though." Said Kankuro.

"Why can't I have some fun?" pouted Temari.

"Now will Tsuchi Kin and Nara Shikamaru come down."

Kin headed downstairs, while Shikamaru stayed upstairs.

"Man what a drag….I have to fight a girl."

"Come on lazy ass! Get down there and show that oto nin what your made of!" cheeded Ino.

"I agree with her there Shikamaru. I mean you don't want to lose to a girl…do you?" asked Naruto.

"Don't remind me baka. Troublesome….I guess I have no choice but to fight her." Said Shikamaru as he headed downstairs.

"What happened Naruto?" asked Ino

"Now……I'll tell you…..if you come with me to eat some ramen." Said Naruto.

"Are you asking me out?" questioned Ino.

"No….but I'm giving you a chance. Or do you want me to treat you like I do Sakura? Plus you could use a bit of ramen. I've heard most guys like girls with meat on there bones. Maybe that's why the Uchiha isn't attracted you." Said Naruto as he turned to watch the match.

'_What the heck just happened?' _thought Ino

"Now the sixth fight of the preliminaries between Tsuchi Kin and Nara Shikamaru will begin!"

Shikamaru just stared at his opponent.

"Come on…lady's first." Said Shikamaru.

"You didn't need to tell me that." Said Kin as she appeared behind Shikamaru.

She threw three senbon needles at him. Shikamaru dogded all three senbon neeldes, and stared at his opponent.

'_Why did she through three senbon neeldes with bells tied to the end?That's an old trick. Next thing she does is probably throwing two senbon with bells and one without so when I dogde the first two, the third one will pierce me.'_

'_What is that glint?Ninja wire!'_

"Fuck!" yelled out Shikamaru, but not before he was pierced with another two senbon needles.

"Your a little slow." Smirked Kin. "Now give up….or else."

"Or else what?" questioned Shikamaru.

Kin tried to step forward but she couldn't.

"Hey what the heck? I…I can't move!"

"Kage Mane no Jutsu….success." said Shikamaru as stood up from the ground.

"But…but how!?" asked Kin.

"Easy….as soon as I noticed the Ninja wire and you attacked me with the needles you threw at me, I started forming the handseals to my jutsu. And since the wire was casting a shadow towards you, I connected my shadow with yours."

"No way…the wires to thin….I would've noticed."

"A shadow doesn't have to be huge so I could use my jutsu." Said Shikamaru as he reached into his weapons pouch.

Kin did the same.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Lets dance." Smirked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stepped forward and so did Kin. He walked up to her, and then turned around in a circle, he ran back to his previous place but closer to the wall. He pulled his hand out of his weapons pouch, and a shuriken glinted in his hand.

"Wait! If you do it then I'll copy you!"

"Exactly."

Shikamaru threw the Shuriken, as the shuriken thrown by Kin came close he started to lean backwards.

"Hah! See it…" she never finished her sentence as her head hit the wall.

"The winner of the sixth match is Nara Shikamaru.

"Yeah! Go pineapple head!!" yelled Ino as Shikamaru joined them upstairs.

"Geezes man…" muttered Shikamaru.

"Now the next match….Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, will you two please come down."

Both shouted "Finally!" and ran downstairs.

"Goodluck Naruto-Kun." Muttered Hinata.

"Now the seventh match of the preliminaries, between Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, may begin!"

"Come on Dobe lets see if you actually got strong." Mocked Kiba.

"Pft…lets see if could actually think your way through this fight." Growling Naruto.

"Wow is that all you could come up with." Snarled Kiba.

"Oh does the doggie need his shots?" asked Naruto.

"Why you! I'll show you!" said Kiba as he ran at Naruto.

_**Upstairs**_

"Kakashi your boy shouls just give up." Said Kurenai.

"No…Kurenai I'm more worried if this place will still be standing after this match is over."

_**Downstairs**_

Kiba punched Naruto in the stomach, as Naruto doubled over Kiba kicked Naruto in the face, sending Naruto up. Now Kiba jumped up in the air and roundhouse kicked Naruto to the side of the head.

"Heh Dobe…what were you saying?" asked Kiba.

"I can't believe you did that to Akamaru." Said Naruto.

"What are you talking about?"

As the smoke cleared a white tuff was seen.

"Akamaru!" yelled Kiba as he headed to his partner.

Akamaru was whimpering.

"Wow it's a dog eat dog world!" cackled Naruto.

"I'll get you!" said Kiba as he ate a solidier pill and feed one to Akamaru.

Kiba's appearance became more feral, and Akamaru's fur turned a brownish red.

"Hey! And they call me a demon." Muttered Naruto.

"Come on Akamaru!" Said Kiba **"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" **Kiba bent down on all fours, Akamaru jumped on his back **"Jūjin Bunshin!" **Akamaru turned into a perfect clown of Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru both ran at Naruto. Before jumping up in the air **"****Gatsūga!"**

They both headed towards Naruto, who just took the hit.

'_Gotcha.' _Thought Kiba

Kiba ended his attack and look at Naruto's body.

"Do you actually think you'll win like that?" whispered Naruto from behind him.

He felt a pain in his righ side. It was slowly dragging from his hip up towards his spine, then it suddenly came slashing down.

"I guess the puppy deserves the same." Smirked Naruto as he kicked Kiba's back. "Come here akamaru."

He aimed a chakra powered Kunai at the Kiba clone, which struck his leg, and made the clone change back into Akamaru.

Something pounced on his back and brought him down. He turned his head and noticed Kiba on him.

'_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' _

Nine more Naruto's appeared. One of them kicked over Naruto's back sending Kiba off. Another clone grabbed Kiba and through him up. While two others jumped in the air along with Kiba and both kicked him in the stomach sending him up higher. Another clone jumped on the two clones back and punched Kiba in the face flipping him backwards.

Three more appeared and the real Naruto jumped on there backs.

"I got you now mutt!" sneered naruto as he powered chakra into his limbs. He punched Kiba again and one of the clones still in the air grabbed Kiba and tossed him aside while another clone grabbed him in the middle. As the two fell towards the floor. The clone possitions himself so that his knees were on Kibas stomach.

When the two got closer to the floor, the clone added more chakra around them to make them fall faster. As soon as they hit the floor, there were a couple of snaps and pops.

As the smoke cleared, there lay Kiba in a good sized hole. Blood came from his mouth and the sides of his face, since when they landed pieces of rocks, scraped his face.

"The winner of the seventh match Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he headed upstairs with his 'team'.

Kurenai starred at the boy in shock as he walked by her. How could he….the dead last have gotten that strong?

"Now will Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji please come down."

Neji headed down. As he passed Hinata he whispered "You should forfeit now, you'll just disgrace the main branch family _Hinata-Sama._"

Hinata just looked at her cousin as she passed by. Hah…he doesn't know what she could do. He'll find out now.

"Oh dear cousin Neji……I just want to prove myself." Said Hinata as she followed behind him.

"Pft….." sneered Neji.

"Plus how is it my fault that my uncle died because of my father. The one you should blaming his tou-san not me." Said Hinata.

"Why you." Neji was about to attack Hinata but stopped himself. She just talked back to him. She's never done that. Maybe this will be a good fight. "Don't ever talk about my Tou-san in public again." Warned Neji.

Hinata just kept walking. Both were now with Hayate.

"Now the eigth match of the preliminaries may now begin!"

Both Hyuga just starred at each other. **"Byakugan!"** shoutred both cousins as they each took their Juken stance. Both began their battle.

As Neji headed for an attack to Hinata's heart, Hinata blocked it and threw a palm strike at his head, making him bend backwards in order to avoid. This gave Hinata time to round house kick her cousins side, sending flying to the side.

Neji recovered and headed towards Hinata again, this time trying to numb her arms, but failed as another Hinata appeared behind him and kicked his legs from underneath him.

Neji snarled. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He should be making her fall to the floor not the other way around. As he stood up he ran towards Hinata shouting **"****Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" **as soon as Hinata heard this she muttered **"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**

Each time Neji tried to hit one of her chakra points she blocked him and countered it a few times. As soon as the 64 strikes finished, both pushed away from each other panting.

"It seems, you've been hiding Hinata-Sama." Said Neji through gritted teeth.

"You really are….a genius as you are deemed. That technique is only taught….to…the main branch family." Panted Hinata.

"And you….are sometimes to kind Hinata-Sama. That is not befitting for a shinobi." Said Neji.

Hinata didn't say anything, and just took a defensive stance.

"I see. So you want to continue our fight?"

Hinata just starred at him. No emotion ran through her features….except for her eyes. Those yes decieved her.

'_She doesn't want to do this….she should've given up then.'_ Thought Neji as he again ran towards Hinata, preparing a palm strike to the chest.

'…_.Now!' _"**Hakkeshō Kaiten!" **Yelled Hinata as she spun, a sphere of blue chakra appearing around her, and knocking Neji back.

'_How the hell did she get this strong?! I've watched her practice….she couldn't do this!' _Thought Neji angrily.

'_I thank you Kyu-Chan'_ Thought Hinata.

As Hinata stopped spinning, Neji again tried attacking her. This time he hit her. Hinata's abdomen muscles constricted against the palm strike, and doubled over.

As she fell to the floor, Neji just starred at her with cold eyes. Hinata bit her lower lip, and ignored the pain in her abdomen as she stood up. Meeting those harsh eyes with her own.

Hinata coughed. Blood dribled from the corner of her mouth but she ignored it.

"This will be the last time you'll be standing up." Said Neji who took to the Juken stance again followed by Hinata.

As the two started again in there dance, Hinata was having trouble keeping up. Her chakra was depleting and the pain in her abdomen was starting up again. She miscalculated a hit and left a opening for Neji to hit her yet again in the abdomen, she winced but continued.

'_Shoulder, block, abdomen, block, arm, block, chest, block, A kind of pattern.' _Though Hinata as she bent back a little to avoid the hit to her chest.

'_Opening!'_ thought Hinata as she noticed that when Neji retracted his arm after trying to her arm, that he held back a second to reposition his hand to try to make the strike to the chest a fatality.

She ducked under his strike and struck him against his abdomen, surprising Neji giving her another opportunity to drop to the ground and sweep Neji's legs from underneath him.

As Neji hit the ground it turned to a puff of smoke. _'A bunshin!?That means hes behind me!' _

A strike to the back of the neck, made Hinata fall forward onto the ground. As she tried to stand up she noticed she couldn't. Every time she tried moving her legs, her arms would twitch.

Her eyes widened. He messed up her nervous system! She probably wouldn't be able to move for a couple of mintues or worse for a couple of hours.

"Proctor…I…forfeit." Said Hinata hanging her head in shame.

"The winner of the eighth match by forfeit Hyuga Neji." Said Hayate.

* * *

Well how did you guys like it? Sorry there might be some spelling mistakes my friggin spell chick thing wasn't working...

How did you guys like the fights? Yeah some of them were the same some of them weren't....I wonder If it was good=]]

I really liked Tenten and Temari's match lol

Anywho...Some of the Jutsus' that where used were

**Zankuha-Decapitating Air Wave**

**Zankukyokuha-Extreme Decapitating Air Wave**

**Byakugan-Evil Eye; All Seeing Eye,; White Eye**

**Bunshin no Jutsu-Clone Technique**

**Ninopu Shintenshin no Jutsu-Mind body switch Technique**

**Soshoryu-Twin Rising Dragons**

**Kamaitaichi no Jutsu- Cutting whirlwind Technique**

**Kage Mane no Jutsu- Shadow Imitation Technique**

**Shikyaku no Jutsu-Four Legs Technique**

**Jujin Bunshin-Beast Human Clone**

**Gatsuga-Dual Piercing Fang**

**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho-Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho-Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

**Hakkesho Kaiten-Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**

End of Jutsu

just two more fight left!

I wanted to say something but Forgot what it was =[

Oh yea on the fight with Kiba and Naruto did I do it right? With Kiba because as you see it didn't go as the manga did tell me if I did it wront with the Jutsus kiba used at first well thats all....tune in next time for the two final fights and the rest of the story! lol

Review!!

Love lots

Sorugao Band Geek


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm _**Pretty sure i lost a lot people because I took so long....Sorry I have no excuse or nothing.....

How Far We've Come-People Talking

**How Far We've Come**-Demon Talking in mind/Possessed Persona

_**How Far WE've come-Demon thinking**_

_How far we've come-People Thinking/dreaming_

**'How far we've come-Jutsus**

**_How far we've come-Chang of scence_**

**_Diclaimer:I don not own_**

_****_

* * *

**Chapter Six [I think] lol**

**How Far We've Come**

Neji had a smug look on his face as Hayate announced that he was winner. But in his mind…was a whole different matter.

'_She's strong….she could've finished me way earlier…has she been hiding her strength??'_

'_Hinata may be part of the main branch…but she's different…in a way…she could've used the curse seal to win the match…maybe….there's more….but what??' _Thought Neji

Hinata lifted her head, and headed towards the staircase. She walked each step slowly, she remembered a melody her mother use to hum while she walked around the garden….she hummed her mother's melody.

When she got upstairs, she was tackled into a hug. She couldn't breathe. What she saw was a mass of sun kissed yellow hair.

"Naruto…can't…breathe."

"Opps."

"Come on their choosing the next two." Said Hinata

Both went up. Once they reached the top and there feet finally touched a flat surface that just continued on ward until the other end, they looked at the board.

Two names stood out in bright yellow.

_Sabaku no Gaara vs. R__ock Lee_

'_What a surprising match..' _thought Naruto. _'I wonder how Gaara…without Shukaku pestering him for blood, will fight??'_

As Naruto and Hinata went to stand by Lee's sensei and the rest of his team, they heard Gai giving a few tips.

"Now we don't know what is in the gourd….but be very aware of it. You don't know what he could pull out of it. NOW LEE LET YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHOW!!"

"Gai-Sensei!!! I promise I will try….no that I will do my best!!!" and as Lee said that he jumped down to join Gaara down in the fighting area.

"It took you long enough." Said Gaara with no emotion.

"I am sorry! But I was given some advice!" said Lee.

"Not let the 9th match of the preliminary exams begin!"

Both opponents stood in there spots. The only movement was when Lee switched from his standing position to spreading his legs apart.

His left leg bent in front of him, his right leg also bent but his foot faced the right side of his body. He positioned his right hand behind his back, and his left arm out in front of him.

Lee waited for his opponent to make the first move. But Gaara just stood there.

Lee dodged to the right side, back flipped and was up in the air. He landed on the statues hands.

He looked at his right leg, though it could barely be noticed, small grains of sand were on his orange leg warmers. He looked back down at the arena were Gaara was, and saw that there was particles of sand swirling around him.

Lee front flipped off the hands, once he landed on the floor he took off towards Gaara, but instead of taking Gaara head on he disappeared.

The sand started surrounding Gaara, and around him parts of the sand were vanishing. Gaara keeled over, hands now around his stomach. He opened his mouth and spit out some blood.

But as soon as that happened Gaara straightened out and the sand around him and inside his gourd began to stir chaotically.

The sand in Gaara' s gourd started filing out, waves of it rotating around him. He uncrossed his arms from his stomach and held them out, and clenched his hands. The sand contracted to a hard shell around him.

He listened to the hits that were coming down on his guard. Then a scream came. He let the sand around him fall slowly and outwards, going towards the now dead sound.

Once the sand was down, he noticed the green jumpsuit clad ninja was on the ground holding his right shoulder. Blood seeped out of the broken socket.

"Lee! Go for it!!" yelled out Gai.

The Green clad ninja nodded his head. He took off, and jumped landing yet again on the statues hands.

Lee bent down and took something from inside his leg warmers. Once he got what he wanted from both leg warmers, it showed some weights.

"Yeah right! Like losing a couple of pounds is going to help bushy brows!" yelled Naruto.

Lee smiled…and let the weights fall. When the weights reached the ground, cement was torn apart, and a cloud of debris rose up.

"Um…I take that back." Mumbled Naruto

"Gai….how much weight was Lee using?"

Gai didn't answer but he did say

"Now Lee…Let your youthful self be shown!!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee took off yet again from the statues hands and headed towards Gaara.

Everybody was in shocked when Lee took off. They couldn't follow him. But they did follow the serious of blows that was being delt to Gaara's shield.

A punch managed to get past the sand and hit Gaara on the cheek. The force of it sent Gaara flying, but his landing was cushioned by the sand that gathered beneath him. His left cheek began to crack.

The sand of its own accord began attacking Lee; though because of its mass it was way slower than him.

Lee jumped over the sand and ran over it, but what he didn't notice were the grains of sand that was getting scattered on his legs.

Once Lee reached Gaara he did an upper kick to Gaara's chin sending Gaara up in the air, once Gaara's midsection was within Lees view he straight out socked him, sending Gaara to crash into the wall.

Though Gaara's crash was cushioned, by him turning his gourd into sand and converting it into a hand in an attempt to catch him. Once hitting the wall the sand hand crumbled and fell onto a pile on the floor, with Gaara falling face down on top of it.

'_I've…been…hit…' _

'**Foolish boy….see what has happened…without my help…look how weak you are…' **laughed Shukaku

'_no…with you still in my mind…I would've killed him already…I don't want that…'_

'**But killing them…saved you from getting hurt gaki! If this continues….sooner or later…you will be killed' **Shukaku's voice faded

The distraction that the inner conversation caused was enough so Gaara could be imbedded into the wall my a flurry of punches and kicks.

Gaara grabbed the bandage hand that was at his chest. Sand began to gather on Gaara and slowly crossing over to Lee.

Lee pulled with all his strength, but the sand held on tight.

Gaara focused his chakra into the sand in front of him.

'**Sabaku Kai!!' **

As if an explosion were set off. Lee was sent spiraling from one side of the room to end up crashing below the statues hands. Along with him, or more like glued to him were the chunks of sand that Gaara put on him.

Lee quickly tried to get to his feet and tried to brush of the excess sand. It wouldn't budge.

Gaara still from the other side of the room, held his hand in front of him. Slowly he closed his hand, forming a fist…**'Sabaku Kyuu' **

Lee screamed out in agony as he felt the chunks of sand along his arm, clasp around it and the pressure it slowly put on his arm fracturing different parts of it.

_**With Temari and Kankuro**_

"Hey Temari."

"What?"

"Why hasn't Gaara finished the bushy browed kid?" asked Kankuro.

"I…I don't know. But you do remember he's been acting different since we have come here right?"

"I think I have an idea to way." Said Kankuro nodding his head to the other side of the bystanders

"Well talk about it later….lets just hope he doesn't go back….and just kill him."

_**With Naruto and the others**_

"Lee!" yelled out TenTen and surprisingly Sakura.

"He should give up now before he is killed." Said Neji

"No…..he should still try…." Said Naruto.

"So you want a fellow ninja to die like this? It's a worthless match he should've given up at the beginning." Said Neji

"You said the same thing about your fight with Hinata at the beginning and look…you only won by forfeit." Sneered Naruto

Before Neji could reply against Naruto Gai interrupted them

"Neji he is right. Let Lee continue he still has a trick up his sleeve. LEE USE IT!" yelled Gai with his Nice Gai pose.

Lee looked up to his sensei.

"BUT SENSEI!!"

"NO! USE IT!! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION!! BUT ONLY THIS ONCE!"

"Hai…sensei."

Lee stood up straight and concentrated. And took off towards Gaara again. Most couldn't see what was happening but once they noticed Gaara in the air and bandages around him they knew Lee had attacked again. .Both spiraled to the ground, gaining speed until both meet head on with the ground.

Lee stood up from the pile of debris and staggered out of the hole. He looked back at his opponent. Eyes wide opened.

"The winner of the 8th match is…." Before Hayate could call the match, the boy in the hole was cracking, his face and the rest of his whole body falling apart.

That's when it happened. A tornado of sand started forming around Lee. Lee was taken off from the ground and up in the air. The tornado though with each second that passes grew smaller, tighter, and couldn't let Lee breath.

"Lee!! Do it!" shouted a worried Gai.

Lee understood, if he didn't do it….he would die.

_**With Kakashi and Gai**_

"Gai…you didn't…"

"So what if I did?"

"That's a kenjutsu Gai! How can you teach it to this Gennin?"

"You don't understand…"

"I understand that you taught this kid a technique that could probably kill him! I've lost respect for you!"

"Kakashi-Sensei…..what are you guys talking about?" asked Sakura

"Be that as it may Kakashi....you are not the one to tell me what to do with my students…"

"Gai….just tell me…how many gates can he open?"

"5."

'_That…kid…no wonder…the recovery rate he is at….he opened the heal gate….but to open 5…he's a genius…'_

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" yelled Sakura

"Its rude to yell at your elders little girl." Said Gai

"Yeah but you guys totally ignored my first question!"

"Well maybe your sensei could answer your question since he knows what is right and wrong." Sneered Gai

Sakura looked at Kakashi expecting an answer, but all she got was Kakashi totally ignoring her.

Naruto tried not to laugh….but a few tears did manage to come…

_**With Lee and Gaara**_

Lee was totally obscured by the sand. But only one could notice what was going on in the tornado…and others knew what could probably be happening.

Lees skin turned a red color, the veins on his head throbbing out with the strain.

"**The Third: Life Gate Open!"**yelled Lee as a burst of chakra was released from him and viciously whirled around him.

'_There he goes now!' _thought Kakashi

"**And the Fourth: Harm Gate open!!" **Lee doubled over, his nose began to bleed, but he ignored the pain and he took off. Tearing the ground into pieces.

"Hey were did Gaara go?" asked Naruto

"Look he's up there!" yelled TenTen as she pointed upwards.

There he was, Gaara up in the air a shocked expression on his face. He turned his head around, his sand was barely responding and coming to him. That was when he felt the blow to his side, and a snap of his rib.

He felt another pain again in his midsection, he coughed up bile. He felt a kick, and was thrown away to another side when he was yet again slapped towards the opposite direction.

This continued for a couple more seconds until Lee's bandages began to wrap themselves around him.

"This will end it. I SWEAR! **"The Fifth: Limit Gate OPEN!!!"**

Gaara felt the increase of chakra spiral more wildly around Lee. Once lee's bandages were wrapped around him, he felt the burn of the chakra.

"**Extreme Lotus!" **

And Gaara for the second time in the preliminaries was used for the Lotus. Gaara looked below and noticed they were coming down faster than the first time, he concentrated on gourd.

BAM!

The crash was loud, was dirty, and blew up a lot of jagged rocks towards the spectators. The hole that was shown once the debris cleared was bigger, and deeper than the last one. In the hole lay two bodies, not clearly seen yet.

One of the bodies though began to twitch; the other it seemed to just lie motionless except for the rustling sound that came from it.

"Are they…?" was the unfinished question Ino asked

"Gaara!!" yelled Temari. "Gaara!"

Kankuro stood next to her, shocked. No one had ever managed to hurt Gaara before, and here right now, he could be…..

"Lee! Lee get up! Come on Lee!" yelled TenTen

Apart from the people yelling, everyone else was quiet, thinking, shocked.

"Kakashi-Sensei is he…?" cried Sakura

"No….there both alive….don't worry." Kakashi assured the girl

"Why are you crying Sakura? If there both dead? Psh you call yourself a ninja! Everybody in here faces death….don't cry about it." Sneered Naruto

"**Otouto…..don't do that right now." **

'_Why shouldn't I? Didn't she know what she signed up for?'_

"**Well in a way you have a point….but…."**

'_Don't 'but' me Kyu! Look she's been told there both alive, even if they were dead she shouldn't be showing weakness like that its disgusting and disgracing towards ninja.'_

'_**Oh Naruto….if only….'**_

Hayate neared the hole….once he neared the hole to see what was happening. He nodded his head.

"This match is a…." before he could finish the rustling figure stood up. It was Gaara, bloodied and eyes wide with shock.

There was more movement. The other figure, Lee, stood up. The sand around Gaara shot towards Lee.

"NO!" yelled Gaara.

But it was too late, the sand only managed to wrap itself around Lee's left leg and destroy it, using the desert coffin. How it did it on its own, Gaara doesn't even know.

But still Lee stood, and inched himself closer to Gaara, once he was a two feet away he got into his beginning stance.

"No Lee!" yelled a Gai who was now between the wide eyed Gaara and the broken Lee.

"Lee…you must stop…you've shown everybody here….that you are a ninja…that you don't need to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu to prove yourself a shinobi…." That was probably what Gai could only say as he looked at his students face. He burst into tears and pulled Lee into a hug

"Lee…..just stop it now….you've proven yourself already…." Another person landed beside Gai, it was Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye widened. He saw the state the boy was in. Heck he was unconscious, but his will power was strong, (stronger than anybodies) and he stood to finish the fight.

"Hayate…we need medics and quick the boys losing a lot of blood." Said Kakashi.

"There coming right now."

"Hayate call the match, Gaara right here has won and you didn't say." Eye smiled Kakashi.

"Ah yes. Cough. Excuse me but The winner of the 9th preliminary match is Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara didn't move, he just looked forward and the damaged his sand had done on its own.

"**See boy what happens, when you shut me out….you need me….."** Whispered Shukaku his maniacal laughter following suite to his declaration.

As Gaara headed upstairs, the 10th and final match was being called, Akimichi Chouji vs. Kinuta Dosu.

He didn't really see much, but he looked towards the double doors, leading towards the hospital room. He saw Lee's sensei there talking with the medics a grave expression on his face.

What had happened? Shukaku said something about him not being there in his mind all the time or was it something else?

He noticed the Akimichi transform himself into a big rotating ball with spikes, trying to snag his opponent. But Dosu only blew him away with the sound.

Once the sound waves managed to make Chouji go back to normal he put his hands together, parted his palms **'Rarabai Tsuyomi no Jutsu'. **Nobody actually knew what was happening, until Chouji started to stumble, and fall. Chouji tried to get up, but the lullaby he heard in his head was loud, but it was still witch. Chouji didn't bother getting up; instead he welcomed the lullaby instrumental and fell asleep.

"The winner of the 10th preliminary match is Kinuta Dosu. Now may all the winners of the matches please come down."

Most of the people filed down, but Gaara didn't he was still out of it. He wasn't shocked no more, he was more out of it. Maybe in the dark recesses of his mind he actually wanted to kill Lee, and the part of him that controlled, managed to whisper to the sand, and control it.

"Gaara lets go." Said Kankuro annoyed that his younger brother was just standing there like a idiot starring at nothing, not that he was going to say it.

Gaara just raised his head and starred at his brother apathetically. He disappeared and was seen at the bottom with the other contestants.

"Next time I'm just pushing him off." Muttered Kankuro.

Temari just shock her head, but something was up with her littlest brother, in the time they've been in Konoha she noticed Gaara actually went to sleep, but that was only once, other times he just sat alone.

He didn't mutter or anything, but more like he was planning something, but what?

"Kankuro bring your whiny ass down, before I take your suggestion and push you off."

'_Why do I get stuck with a brother that has a monster sealed into him and a sister that's practically PMSing most of the time?' _

And as if Temari could read his mind, she dragged him down by the ear, sending slivers of her chakra into him, and cutting him up with turning the small amounts of chakra to really small Fuuton Jutsus.

_**With everyone :NOW:**_

Anko just starred at everyone, annoyed that one of the Suna Nin was just or looked like he was whining and having a horrible time while his comrade pulled him in. She smirked evilly, she liked that girl.

"NOW!" barked out Anko gaining the attention of everyone there. "I want you Gakis to pull a number out of this box, only one, no looking no nothing. If you do anything, like switch your numbers with someone else, well I'll deal with you later. Now you brat…you go first." She shoved the box at Naruto who caught it, muttering under his breathe.

Once he got his number he passed it down to Dosu, who passed it down and so on and forth. Though while this went on Naruto looked around the room, the only people in here was Sakura _'Why is she here?'_ the three proctors and the Hokage.

"Okay now that everybody has gotten what there papers, I will come by and write down you name to whatever number you got." Said Ibiki as he came around with a clipboard.

Naruto held up his number and Ibiki wrote it down, and he headed down taking the others numbers too.

While Ibiki took the numbers Naruto looked around, and he also saw that along with Sakura was Ino… '_Why was she here?? Oh yeah….I asked her if she wanted to eat at Ichiraku's with me, duh...'_

"Here are the results. Those pieces of paper you guys got, determines who you fight." Said Ibiki showing them the clipboard.

Naruto was fighting Neji. Gaara was fighting Sasuke. Shino was fighting Kankuro. Temari was fighting Dosu, and Shikamaru would be fighting the winner between them.

"Hey! What does this mean Jiji!" yelled Naruto.

"Silence Naruto and let me explain. This means that you guys would be fighting in a tournament like style. The ones that win there matches proceed to the next match. There will be judges, me and the Kazekage, and some of our guests from around. In the time we send out the invitations, it will be in a month."

"Why so long?" whined Naruto.

"Because most of you already showed what you got, and others that faced strong opponents got hurt enough. So were giving you a month to train and prepare yourself. Dismissed." Said the Hokage.

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

"Damn Jiji….Hey Ino you coming!?" I yelled.

"Ino were are you going with him?" asked Sakura

"Well Naruto invited me to eat with him, and he wanted to talk"

"Why him?" Said Sakura with an expression as if something smelly passed under her.

"Well Sakura….you saw him fight….I'd like to have him as an ally than an enemy. Plus my dad's been bugging me to get to know him, that he's a good guy….so why not?"

"If my mom heard that I was doing that with someone like Naruto, she would kill me. Plus didn't your parents ever warn you that he was a bad kid?"

"As you know I only live with my dad, and I have tried talking to Naruto, but every time I did, there was one of those Jiji's around and always pulled me away saying that I would die or something if I hung around him."

"Ino you shouldn't…."

"Sakura I've seen how he treats you and its disturbing how as a teammate you doesn't support you, but just brings you down. I don't want that."

"Hey Ino hurry up or I'm leaving ya!"

"Coming! Later Sakura." Said Ino as she hurried off to meet with Naruto.

'_Interesting…'_ thought the Sandaime Hokage.

_**Outside of the Tower and the Forest: Now Konoha streets!**_

"So Naruto…what was up with you suddenly asking if I wanted to eat?"

"Well I was getting the feeling your team was going to eat some barbeque, and you guys seem to never eat ramen, so I decided you needed a change of food." I said with a smirk

"Oh….haha, you're my hero!"

"Yeah! The greatest hero you'll ever meet!" I said, still smirking

"Naruto…I was wondering…why do you treat Sakura so bad?"

They entered Ichiraku and took a seat, Teuchi asked what they wanted, both ordered miso.

"Well, you saw how she treated me at the academy, you even joined her sometimes, but since we got separated you haven't done any taunts. But Sakura, I'm stuck with her, she's always comparing me to Sasuke. When I do something that overshadows Sasuke, she always beats me up saying that I'm trying to act cool like him.

But it got really annoying how me and Sasuke are always training our asses off, and she only sits and watches, it pisses me off how she's just out there disgracing the name of Kuniochi."

"So what makes me different from her? You said it yourself, I did the same thing as her in the academy. What's different now?"

"Your not weak like her. You have your father to train you, if you stopped for one week and quit worrying about the way you look, you could've made it to the finals." I said.

"Here's your ramen kids. Enjoy." Said Teuchi with a warming smile.

I smiled back at him, "Thanks Jiji."

I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and gave one of them to Ino, she muttered a "thanks." And broken them apart.

We both muttered "Itadakamsu." And dug in.

"Hmm…its been a long time since I had ramen like this." Said Ino.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well…my mother used to make the best ramen….since she passed I haven't eaten any."

"Oh…sorry…but if you don't mind me asking…when did she...?"

"It was during the academy, remember when I was absent for almost a whole month?"

"Oh yeah, that was when you were still friends with Sakura wasn't it. So its been about 5 years I think."

"Yeah…"

"Lets move on to something happier, I've done to much of this sadness crap my entire life."

"What do you mean? Every time I see you, you always have your goofy smile, and are messing around."

"Appearances are what they are Ino, appearances. If your good enough to act, you could fool people. I had the best training ever to make it look like if I were a happy-go-lucky-idiot."

"So you hid yourself from the world with a mask?"

"You could say that."

A silence over came us, but it wasn't those awkward ones, it was one of those sort of understanding silences.

"Hey Kyu-Chan." I said.

Ino looked up...

"Who's Kyu??" she asked.

"That'd be me." said feminine voice.

Ino looked to her left. Sure enough there was a girl with fiery red hair that reached all the way back to her butt, she had on a black tank top, that was cut up in the sides and on the front up to her chest, underneath was a bright yellow fishnet like top. She yet again wore her fingerless gloves. She had on a pair of black shorts that reached her mid-thigh, and she just wore the official shinobi sandals. Around her neck was the standard Konoha hitai-ate.

"Ino this is Kyu-Chan, she's sort of like my sister. She's just two years older than us, and she's always crashing at my place." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hello Kyu." Said Ino.

"Hello Ino, it's nice to meet you. Naruto's been telling he's been longing to ask you to come out and eat with him, but he hasn't seen you lately." Said Kyu with a smile playing at her lips.

I glared at Kyu, she made it sound as if I liked Ino. True Ino's prettier, compared to most girls, but I'm not looking for a relationship or anything.

"Ano…Kyu if you don't mind me asking….since when have you been a Kuniochi to our village. I've never seen you around."

"I'm mostly helping Ibiki and Anko out with the prisoners down there in the dungeons, or else I'm sent on month-long missions."

"Oh…maybe I'll be assisting you one day with those prisoners." Said Ino

"You want to be an Interrogator?" asked Kyu

"Yes…it's always what I've wanted to be. Even when I was small. My dad would come home from interrogations, and I would jump up and say 'One day I'm going to be like my Tou-San.' But I'm not sure that'll happen. I mean I tied with forehead girl." Said Ino as she solemn look come upon her face.

"You know I could help you if you want?" said Kyu.

"You would do that?"

"Sure….Plus with your looks, you could easily seduce the guy into telling him what you want. That's always fun. Right after you do that, you get the information, that's when you call Anko in, and she finishes him off."

Ino's face brightened.

"You think, if I ask Anko, if she could teach me how to summon snakes like her, she'll teach me?"

"That's if you could pass the test. Trust me, once I'm done with you, you'll be kicking everybody's ass, just look at Hinata."

"You taught Hinata?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, she was already strong, she just hates hurting people. Later on, you are going to see Hinata healing people, I bet you anything." Said Kyu.

I cleared my throat.

"It seems you guys have forgotten me." I said with a sad look.

Ino and Kyu just laughed.

"It seems you two are going to be the best of friends. So I'll be expecting to see you around at my place a lot." I said as I dug into my third bowl of ramen.

_**Near the bushes**_

Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Inoichi, were hiding in the bushes looking at the three people in the Ichiraku stand.

Inoichi was smiling like crazy, when he heard his daughter was deciding to take her ninja career seriously, maybe…it was time to show her his other techniques….

"Well….maybe this is good." Said Asuma

"Yeah maybe she'll shut up and forget about the Uchiha." Muttered Shikamaru

Chouji didn't say anything; he was looking at the two girls talking. He admired Naruto's sister, for she was always willing to help those get strong to protect there loved ones. He also admired Ino, for….well….yeah…that was a secret.

_**Ichiraku.**_

"Hey you two I'm going to go train. You two….well…just stay and plan out your training regime. Now if you'll excuse." I said as I left enough money to cover my bill, Ino's and Kyu's.

I left and disappeared and reappeared behind the four shinobi in the bushes.

"You know it is very disrespectful to spy on people."

"….Troublesome…"

"Just like your father kid….just like your father…" muttered Inoichi to Shikamaru.

"Well….Inoichi-San why are you spying on Ino??? Do you not trust your daughter?"

"I do trust her….I was just wondering were she went….that's all."

"Ano…Asuma-Sensei…I thought you were going to take your team to go eat?"

"Well the plans sort of changed when we noticed Ino wasn't with us."

"Okay…..Well later!" I said and in a poof of spoke I was gone.

_**Team Seven's Training Field**_

'_This training field isn't used, so why not use it?'_

There. I heard it…a rustling in a the bushes. I grabbed my Kunai and with speed and precision I threw it at the bush.

There was the sound of metal against metal.

"Come out, coward." I said

"Naruto-San…that's very rude, I just wanted to talk."

"Oh…Gaara….why didn't you just say so then? Gosh of all the people you have to sneak up on me."

"Yes…I was just wondering….if you noticed when my sand just acted of its own accord and attacked my opponent."

"Yeah I did see that, but aren't you like…in control of that sand of yours?" I said crossing my arms.

"Well that's what I thought, until Shukaku spoke to me. He told me that without him there in my mind, there will be consequences."

"Maybe he's the one that controlled the sand at that moment. You know…to get back at you, for keeping him out of your mind at all times. I think we should look into this, come by later on at my place, we'll have my sister talk to Shukaku, I mean she is the eldest of the Bijuu…maybe she could control him and stop him from doing that."

"Yes maybe…well sorry to bug you….I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, oh and Gaara it would be better to let your siblings and your sensei in that Konoha is already prepared for the Oto/Suna invasion. Oh and the Kazekage isn't really your father, its Orochimaru in disguise as him."

"How did…"

"My sister, Kyu, was out on a mission sneaking around your village, and she overheard a conversation. Once it was over, the Kazekage was left alone, and he took off the hat and it was Orochimaru. Also it would be wise to go to the Hokage and talk to him about it, so you guys won't get any harm done to you."

Gaara just nodded his head and left in a swirl of sand.

'_**It's that brat…that did this to me…he will die….I don't care if Kyuubi is coming…I would kill him before she confronts me, and gain my control over this fool.' **_Cackled Shukaku in the recesses of Gaara's mind

* * *

Sorry I just cut it off there, I guess I need the next part for the next chap. SPeaking about the next chap it'll only be the finalists training (mostly with Naruto)

**Rarabai Tsuyomi no Jutsu': Forte Lullaby -The Jutsu that Dosu used against Chouji is one i made up. Its called Lullaby Forte. Dosu he specializes in sound techinques to knock out the enemy or disable them, this jutsu i guess is like a lullaby putting a baby to sleep. Its loud, yet its symphony is relaxng.**

**Sabaku Kai: Sand Release. As you read Gaara concentrates the sand to a part of a persons body and pumps chakra into that sand and releases it in one blow.**

**Sabaku Kyuu: Desert burial i think...i'm not sure...**

I think thats all the jutus cause the ones lee used i translated them in english cause i was to lazy to look them up...sorry. I was rereading the other chapters and theres a lot of misspellings and mixed up words....but i hope you understood what i meant to say =]]

Well i'm sorry yet again for taking so long...Like i mentioned in the beginning i probably lost some people...I blame twilight lol i got addicted and just read that...lol

Well I hoped you like this chapter i made it in the last three days..., and i hope you don't mind that sort of cliffy... Also as you noticed theres alot of humor in this because to me a serious story is nothing with out humor =]] Also if you'be like the InoNaru seen i hoped you liked.....

Well Review if you want

Love

Sorugao-BandGeek =]


	7. Chapter 7

Holy Fuckin cheetos man! Its been forever!! Gah forgive me....D= blame the laziness!!

**Disclaimer: Uhm yea....I don't own...and probably will NEVER EVER EVER own Naruto **

**_Chapter 7_**

_****_

Author's P.O.V

"That good for nothing sensei of mine….how….could he…..just…..do that!!" Yelled Naruto

Breathing heavily Naruto threw himself on the ground and looked at the area around him. Team 7's training area was utterly destroyed. Trees uprooted, craters in random places. A fire was still raging throughout the area.

A light wind passes over caressing the ashes of the trees, encouraging the fire to spread.

"Take a deep breathe….inhale…exhale…inhale…." Pinching the bridge of his nose Naruto stood up and left, leaving the mess to the anbu.

To top it off, last night with Gaara didn't go well either. Sure Kyu managed to talk to her annoying brother, but not before almost destroying Naruto's apartment. Now Shukaku is somewhere in the darkest areas of Gaara's mind tied up, gagged and shut in those rooms, were everything is all white, the walls are as soft as pillows.

Sure it turned out great at the end, but waking up in the morning looking for his sensei, finding out his sensei wasn't even in the village any more, along with knowing the Uchiha wasn't in his hospital bed this morning. Along with having someone that his sensei set him up with to train him for the final round of the Chunnin exams…..well Naruto wasn't excited.

While exiting the some what demolished area an Anbu with a birds mask muttered something loud enough for Naruto hear.

"Yea, yea whoop Dee do!" exclaimed Naruto "Sorry if your stuck cleaning up my shit! But hey at least your not living my fucking LIFE!!"

Said Anbu which this was directed to, just sighed at Naruto's antics and ranting and tried to fix the training grounds.

_**Change of Scenery: Some Where in the village**_

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I was walking around the village. Was someone calling my name? Yea right oh well.

'_Who the fuck is calling me!? Can they not feel my intent!? Apparently not…' _

I swear some annoying voice was calling me. It sounded familiar. But I ignored it.

"Naruto no Baka!! I'm talking to you!!"

'_Fuck its her..'_

I just kept walking, ignoring her, thinking that if I pretended not to hear her she would leave.

"Naruto no BAKA!!! Listen to me you idiot!!"

I stopped in my tracks, she crashed into me and fell on the ground as from the dull thud that I heard.

"What." I said without even turning around

"You idiot!! You got my dress dirty!!!"

"Oh well I'm sorry."

"Don't try to act like that! Your just mad that Sasuke was first to make it the final round."

I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Her face was red, hands shaped in fists.

"Women, or whatever YOU are, your making a scene."

"UGH!!! GOSH!! I just wanted to ask you something simple and your making me do this!!"

"Like whatever you do is simple."

"Fine I'll just get to the point."

"Hurry up then hag."

"….Do you know where Sasuke-Kun is?"

"Why should I know where that ass is?"

"You know what!!? I'll go ask someone else."

"Well you could've done that at the very beginning before you ever thought of asking me!" and I walked away leaving her there looking like an idiot not caring if I hurt her emotions.

"Naruto that wasn't nice." Said a voice.

"And when has she been nice to me?"

"Ayy Naruto.." and the presence disappeared

I just kept walking. The hot springs….I had to be there an hour ago…but unless the substitute wanted my anger being vented out on him I guess making him wait an hour is okay.

"YOU!!"

"Yes me…who are you?" I asked

"You damn brat had me waiting around like an idiot for an hour!!"

I just stared at the man coolly, he wore those shades…they irritated me. The hitai-ate was worn like a bandana, and he wore a blue one-piece jumpsuit.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You'll be walking on water."

"Why."

"It seems that out of your three in your team, you have the worst chakra control."

"I wonder why that might be." I muttered

"So I take it you've learned to climb trees."

"Yes."

"Well this will be similar to that except that the way the chakra will be used and released will differ."

"You know what….I never got your name."

"Ebisu."

"Naruto."

"Brat."

"Closet-Pervert." I smirked. Yup I knew these type of guys. His expression was…..Priceless.

"How dare you assume that I…!!" he never finished his sentence.

Because once I named him Closet-Pervert he started stumbling around, and fell into the hot springs.

Again….Priceless!!

Ebisu came out of the hot springs red faced, and pissed, not that I care.

"Now focus your chakra at your feet, and once you think your ready step onto the water."

Said a red faced Ebisu.

"Hai Sensei."

I concentrated…….I placed one foot into the water, placed the other foot…and there I was standing on top of the water….until I noticed…I was slightly sinking down…very slowly….my feet felt very warm all of a sudden too….

"You Pervert!! How dare you spy on ladies while they try to relax on a beautiful day like this!!" yelled Ebisu

I lost my concentration and fell into the hot springs. I swam up to the surface and glowered at my _'Sensei'. _

Then I saw him trying to apprehend an old man with long white hair tied in the back, wearing weird clothes….and um why was he on top of a_ toad??_

"You foolish idiot can you not see that _I _am gathering research for a _very_ detailed book of mine?!" and with that the crazy looking old guy punched Ebisu in the face….sent him back a couple of blocks and left him there lying face down, unconscious on the ground.

"You got something to add blondie?" glowered the old man

"I got nothing against you O-Ji…you just keep doing your work. I think I'll go train on my own." And with that I pushed out enough chakra from my body and dried myself off and headed to the direction of my abused training area.

"How dare you gaki! Do you not know who I am??"

Without turning to face him I said "Your another peeping tom that needs to get a _fucking_ life. Am I right?"

I was sent backwards…the breathe knocked out of my lungs.

Then I felt as if something wrapped itself around me, and held me above the ground.

"Now see here gaki, I am no ordinary peeping tom…I am…a _SUPER PERVERT!!_ And I…I am no ordinary ninja…can you guess why?"

"Your an _idiotic_ super perverted shinobi that just gave away his place O-Ji!!" I yelled at him.

"You….you've been spying on us, haven't you….old man?" snarled a feminine voice behind the white haired man

The man turned around quickly answering the question from the young and beautiful woman in front of him.

"Ano…I was not my fair lady…you see…I was merely checking if these fences were good…so if they were in a bad condition the Hokage should know to fix these as soon as possible. I mean you don't want men to be looking at ladies like yourself, being covered only by water now do you?"

"I guess not." Snarled the woman again "But if you were peeping…I swear…the kuniochi's in there wouldn't like it."

And with that the woman turned on her back on him and entered the gate, shutting it with a slam.

"You know I could yell out that you were actually peeping at them. I mean nobody may like me in this village, but they know I tell the truth….so….what shall it be O-Ji?" I asked lazily, smirking at the man

The pink hue on his cheeks left him…to be replaced with red patches of anger.

"Gaki…if you do…I won't…"

"You won't what??" I asked demandingly.

"I…I won't train you!!"

"So a super pervert is going to train me in what?? Peeping? Please I could do that without getting caught."

"How do you do that my boy?"

"Its called being quiet…a good hiding place…and chakra control Dumbass."

"Respect your newly found sensei boy!"

"Hn." Oh no….

"What is your name gaki?"

"Its polite to give your name first you know?" oh no number two!!

"Well…I am…the great….JIRIAYA OF THE SENNIN!!!"

"Why are you dancing around like that? Your going to hurt your back Ero-Sennin"

The man….known as Jiriaya….puffed up in anger.

"How dare you insult me by calling me old….and and that name! How could you…um…what was your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ero-Sennin."

_**(Author's P.O.V)**_

Jiriaya's eyes widened, but not enough for Naruto to notice.

'_So this…is THAT brat…huh?' _thought Jiriaya as he looked Naruto up and down

"Oi Ero-Sennin is it a possibility that your gay too? Oh yea and do you know Orochimaru too?"

The first question angered Jiriaya greatly…the second….left him in a quiet murderous rage

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have asked both questions at the _same_ time." Muttered Naruto

"How do you know Orochimaru brat?" asked Jiriaya in a quiet murderous sounding tone

"He showed up in the forest of death. Bit my good for nothing team mate. What else…um I think that's it Ero-Sennin." I replied in a blank voice

"Ah and who happens to be your teammate?"

"The almighty hailed, with a ten foot pole up the ass, arrogant Uchiha Sasuke. Who else would Orochimaru look for Ero-Sennin!?" I said with disgust

"It seems you hate him." Said Jiriaya with a smirk

"No I'm gay and I'm deeply in love with him!! OF COURSE I HATE HIM YOU SENILE OLD COOT!" I yelled

Jiriaya dropped Naruto

"Where's the Uchiha now?"

"Probably out there stealing techniques from hardworking people. Or Kakashi's just basically giving him the entire thing on a big golden platter."

"Isn't it silver platter??"

"Not to these people. They'll probably think silvers not enough for the Uchiha and just give him a big golden platter and a kiss on the ass."

"Ano….can I ask you something?" said Jiriaya.

"You already did Ero-Sennin."

"Do you know who your father is?" asked Jiriaya as he ignored Naruto's last statement.

"Yes."

"Gaki…lets go talk in private shall we?"

Jiriaya grabbed Naruto's wrist and both disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Ano…what just happened.?" Asked a confused Ebisu as he stood up on shaking legs.

_**Somewhere**_

"Ano Ero-Sennin where are we?" asked Naruto

"Just stay close to me Gaki."

Off they walked into the underbrush. Into the overgrown section of the forest that surrounded Konoha.

Jiriaya stopped.

"Kai!"

The scenery wavered. In the place of overgrown tree roots, and bushes was a little hut.

Jiriaya headed towards the hut and opened the front door.

"After you Gaki."

Naruto headed inside. Nothing amazing. It was a one roomed home. The kitchen, the living room, and the bed were all in the same room.

"Ano Ero-Sennin…is this my father??" asked Naruto as he looked at the pictures on the wall.

"I'm afraid so." Muttered Jiriaya kind heartedly

"The lady that he's hugging….is that…my mother?"

Jiriaya looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh her. She was a beauty among women gaki. She could be as gentle as the wind when its dancing with leaves, but she could be as violent as raging storm out at sea."

Naruto starred at awe at the red haired woman in the picture.

A knock at the door.

"What!? Nobody could have followed us!" muttered Jiriaya as he looked through the little huts windows.

"Ohoho! Who is this beautiful young lady!? I think I hit the jack pot!"

Jiriaya smiled lecherously as he opened the door.

"Hello my beautiful flower." Said Jiriaya.

"Konnichiwa Ero-Sennin!" greeted the mysterious red-headed girl with a big cheery smile

Jiriaya nearly face-faulted

"Ano…is Naru-Chan hear?" asked the girl as she peeked under Jiriayas' arms

"Ohoho! Boy your one lucky—" Jiriaya was punched in the face before he could finish.

"Aneue what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he continued starring at his mother and father

"Sister? She's your sister?!" gawked Jiriaya

"Ano..you know its rude to not invite a guest inside your home O-Ji-San?" piped Kyu-Chan

"Ah come in gaki."

"So Ero-Sennin why'd did you bring me here?" asked Naruto as he finally put the picture frame down

"I came to tell you something Naruto. You might hate me for it….but I'm sorry. Namikaze Uzumaki Miso Naruto….I am your godfather."

Kyu just looked through the kitchen cup boards totally ignoring the talk.

"Naru-Chan your middle names Miso?? Wow." Giggled Kyu

"You're my what!?" asked a Shocked Naruto

"You heard me… I'm your godfather." Said a now weary looking Jiriaya. "Naruto…please sit we really need to talk about this."

"So you're my godfather….you could've taken me away from this…this hell! I wouldn't be here in the village. If your really my godfather…how come you never came to check on me…." Naruto's anger was slowly rising, a red glow hyped up the anger

"Naruto please calm down…."

"No! I learn who my father is from the same person that attacked this village. Now out of No where I learn that you're my Godfather! And you tell me to calm down!!" said Naruto his voice hinted malice

"I'm getting to old for this." Muttered Jiriaya. "Naruto….you didn't know that danger you would've been in. You don't know how much I wanted to take you away from this village. I've tried coming around here to check up on you….but you were either being hospitalized….or I saw you playing a prank on the clans."

"You don't know how much I wanted to be around….but I couldn't." said Jiriaya in a old mans voice his age finally catching up to him

"Give me one reason why you couldn't take me." said Naruto as he glared at the man before him

"Akatsuki. Your fathers old enemies. People would easily recognize you as the Yellow Flashes son!"

"Then how come this village didn't recognize it!?" snarled Naruto

"It is not the village, it is its people! There to scared of you Naruto for what you hold within you! There to ignorant! Don't you see? Look at how the Uchiha turned out…and that was because his entire family was killed!

"You've been lonely your entire life! You would've soaked up the attention….you could've probably come out like that bastard of an Uchiha!"

The tinted red around Naruto disappeared….but the glare stayed in place.

"What do you mean…Akatsuki…Who the hell are they? And What about my fathers enemies I could take them on!"

"Naruto that's not the point. Your fathers enemies….Kumo and Iwa they would've killed you on sight! Imagine you tagging along with me at a young age, you could barely protect yourself. You could've been snatched away!"

"….What about Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki….either way you'll be hunted down by them. There after the Bijuu."

The angered look from Naruto disappeared….his anger was brought down by a notch. But it still bubbled there within him….just ready to explode.

"So maybe in a way you did protect me….but not enough."

A hand lay on his shoulder and he looked up at the old man in front of him….his Godfather.

"Hey gaki…I'm gonna try to make it up to you. But this isn't pity….this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I promised myself I would never take on another apprentice after Minato…but…I have things to prepare you for. So go back to your home pack the stuff you need cause you and the Kitsune are going to be training with me for the next month."

'_Minato…your brat has come so far…I say he will surpass you…and every other ninja in history. And maybe destroy something that I should've never tried to fix…' _

_**Back in Konoha**_

The Hokage was just sitting there in his (spinning) chair. Smoking his pipe. The sweet smell of cherries rising in the air.

A giggle was emitting from the Kage's mouth. A pair….and more, and more were heard.

The shinobi and Kuniochi walking by the door could hear them. All they could share in thought was that the Hokage was going senile.

"Hey JiJi-San! Why are you reading that smut!?" yelled a hyped up voice

The Hokage fell back from shock.

"Na-Naruto! What are you doing here shouldn't you be training!?"

"Hai I should be but my sensei ditched me for prince charming. I mean I'm way better looking than the Uchiha aren't I JiJi-San?"

"Now Naruto…the Uchiha…although Arrogant were fine looking people." Admitted the Hokage.

"So Jiji does that mean you check out Sasuke whenever we come to get a mission?" asked an appalled Naruto

Jiriaya hidden in the shadows just snickered at the scene playing out for him

"No! Never will I ever see my interest in men! But the Uchiha woman were fine girls to mess around with back in the day." Giggled the man

Jiriaya feeling the inspiration to write took out his notebook and started jotting down notes.

"Ano But I'm still the sexiest shinobi out there aren't I Jiji?!" asked Naruto

The Hokage looked Naruto straight in the eye

"No Naruto your not."

"What!? ORIOKE NO JUTSU!!"

"What about now Hokage-Sama??" said a beautiful blonde pigtailed girl. With half hidden cerulean blue eyes hidden beneath long dark eyelashes.

She wore a school uniform. A short black skirt, that left enough for the imagination for the mind of a male (and some female). A white button down shirt, only two buttons done and the other undone (you know the buttons near the stomach or where ever there at.). She wore high black boots that reached to her knees (why am I saying this!?)

She leaned suggestively against the hokage's desk.

"Ano Hokage-Sama are you alright?" she said in that innocent voice

"Wha….Noo….I mean…YES I'm fine…very fine." Said the Hokage in a small voice

Jiriaya imagined himself in the thirds position and a whole shit load of inspiration came to him

The girl sat on the Hokage's desk…her body facing him…she crossed her legs….her high heeled boots scarping the old man's legs

"You don't look fine O-Ji-San." Pouted the girl

The Sandaime couldn't take it. He had a nosebleed and was knocked unconscious.

"Geez what a perverted old man." Said the girl while rolling her cerulean blue eyes. "Oh will you look at this!" She said as she picked up the Hokage's book

"Icha Icha Paradise. Hmm isn't it that book that Kakashi is always reading?" she asked herself as she now leaned against the Hokage's desk.

She put a finger to her chin and tilted her head curiously to the side, in a thinking pose.

And there was a thud on the floor.

She looked to her right, there was Jiriaya with a lecherous grin, blood running down his nose… and he was apparently twitching

There was a knock on the door

"Come in." replied 'Naruto'

"Ano Hokage-Sama…I have more paperwork for you." Said Izumo

"Ahh Izumo-Kun…Arigatou." Smirked 'Naruto'

"Ano…Hokage-Sama I didn't know you had a visitor." Said Kotetsu who looked around the pile of papers he was carrying

"Oh and a very pretty visitor at that." Leered Kotetsu.

Izumo already having laid the paperwork on the Hokage's desk smacked Kotetsu's head.

"Baka."

"Ano….pretty lady…why is there blood on the floor?" asked Izumo having noticed the absence of the Kage

"Uhm…I don't know." Said 'Naruto' (Still a girl!) "Well I got to go…I have to meet my girlfriend at the ramen stand! Bye!" waved 'Naruto'

And in a puff of smoke the chick was gone and Izumo and Kotetsu were left with two bodies.

"Ugh…what happened?" asked a raspy voice

"Hokage-Sama!"

_**Ramen Stand**_

"Orioke no Jutsu: Kai!" said Naruto "Konnichiwa Ayame-Chan! Kyu-Chan! Teuchi-O-Ji-San!"

"Naruto-Kun I'm not that old." Said Teuchi

"I know. Can I get the usual?"

"Of course! One Naruto super sized meal coming right up!" smiled Teuchi and Ayame

"Naru-Chan…that wasn't funny what you did." Said a slightly angry Kyu

"Ahh you know it was only to get those two perverts!"

"Kyu-Chan your scaring me!"

"Hn."

"Hi Kyu-Chan…oh…hi Naruto." Smiled Ino

"Oh…um Hi Ino…what are you doing here?"

"Kyu asked me to come lunch with her today so yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I always come here to eat after finishing a prank." Said Naruto with a blank face

"Here you go Naruto-Kun. The beginning of your appetizing meal."

"Arigatou Ayame-Chan!" Naruto broke the chopsticks and started slurping his noodles paying no attention to the two girls beside him.

_**Kyu and Ino**_

"So why did you want me to come eat with you?" asked Ino

"Ino…I know…this may hurt you but….Give up on the Uchiha boy."

"What!? You know I can't!! I..I love him!" said Ino

"No…you don't love him. You never will. The only reason you think you love him is because he came from a powerful clan. You only think you love him cause of his looks. Because of the way he acts."

"No! Don't talk about Sasuke-Kun that way!" Ino said tears evident in her baby blue eyes

"Have you seen that pink haired Kuniochi on Naruto's team!? She doesn't train or nothing! She just sits down at a tree and day dreams about marrying the Uchiha. She just drools over him. And while she's at that she puts Naruto down!

"You've seen how strong Naruto is! The Uchiha can't match up to that!"

A bowl of miso was placed in front of both of the young ladies. "Here you go." Smiled Ayame. "Enjoy."

Kyu broke her sticks, and started eating her ramen. Letting her words at least sink halfway into Ino's head.

After a few bites.

"Ino….you really need to concentrate on becoming strong. If you stay the way you are. You could get killed on a mission. Sakura….that pink haired girl…she has people protecting her. How do you think she managed through the forest of death? Without Sasuke or Naruto she'd be dead.

"_Maybe that'd be a good thing._ But if your serious, and you really want to start training with me and Hinata…you need to give up on the Uchiha. If not….I'm sorry hun…I can't help you."

Silence was what surrounded both ladies.

Kyu resumed to eating her food…and even asked for another bowl.

Ino let Kyu's words ring in her head. She debated over it. She picked up some chopsticks, and broke them apart, and started eating her food.

She felt Kyu finishing up and paying and leaving.

She was left all alone in her thoughts.

"Ano…Ino is something wrong?"

Ino looked up.

Cerulean blue eyes….a bit of concern filled them.

She looked away….the way Naruto looked at her…reminded her of her dreams of the way she wished Sasuke would look at her. A blush was fought down.

"I'm…I'm find Naruto."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"What…what do you mean."

"You sound a bit depressed and thoughtful."

"Oh and what's wrong with sounding like that?" asked Ino a bit anger in her words

"Its just that…I like you better when your yelling, you sound more spirited."

"Oh really. And whats up with you sounding all wise like that?"

"Is there something wrong with me trying to sound wise?" asked Naruto as one of his eye brows quirked up and a smirk crossed his lips.

"N.n..NO! Its just that…its…Unusual."

"Wow. So you really still believe me as the Dobe of the class…Ino-Chan?" said Naruto with his head slightly tilted to the side

"N..nooo! Its just that….its just weird."

"Hm…So did Kyu say something to you?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" asked Ino

"Cause Hinata acted almost the same way like you are after Kyu finished talking to her one day."

"…"

"Come on what she say?"

"She just told me to forget about Sasuke-Kun."

"Well that's easy." Said Naruto

"No…No Naruto its not….I love him…I love Sasuke."

"And Apparently so does every other retarded girl in Konoha. Ino…get real. Sasuke is a cold hearted bastard. All he wants his power."

"But he needs that power to defeat Itachi!" countered Ino

"And he'll have to go through me if he wants to kill Itachi-Sempai."

"What do you mean….you traitor! Your having meetings with aren't you?" said Ino angrily.

"No. He used to be my protector. He was the one that saved me from the mobs that attacked me. He was the only one that ever cared about my health. He is the only one that ever bothered with this piece of scum." Replied Naruto in a monotone, his face blank

Ino just sat there, mouth open. Then she closed it. She looked like she was going to say something but it seems like she couldn't say what.

"I don't need your pity. You don't need to apologize. I say it was probably a mistake for Kyu-Chan to ask you to train with her. I mean if your still going to be devoted to that ass of an Uchiha…why bother?

"Just remember this Ino. The Uchiha no matter what will want power and revenge. He'll never love anyone but himself."

With that Naruto stood up, paid and left. Leaving Ino alone in the shop. She looked outside the shop only to see that the streets were growing darker bit by bit.

Sighing she paid for her unfinished bowl and walked home.

It was like if she was dragging herself. The things Kyu and Naruto had told her….they were right. They told her the things she never wanted to hear straight up. They told her things about Sasuke that she knew were true.

She was now standing in front of her home. She walked up slowly, and opened the door. She climbed the steps to her room on the upper floor. There she opened a purple, pink, and black colored door and headed inside.

The curtains to the balcony were open. The purple silk material fluttered in the breeze. The setting sun, making the colors she adored so much.

Purple, pink, orange….and the white clouds looked beautiful.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch.

Pieces of shredded paper were all over the floor five minutes later.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-Kun…." Said Ino as she looked at herself in the mirror. The kunai was still at her aside in her hand.

Minutes later blood ran down Ino's shoulder. She wiped the blood off. Once she made sure the bleeding stopped she left to talk with her father. She was going to become a true Kuniochi.

She was going to train her ass off. She was going to be working along side her father in the future. She swore this on the leaf shaped cut on her shoulder. It was going to become a scar…it will be with her forever.

* * *

AN: I SWEAR THIS FEELS RANDOM TO ME!! This chapter! There so many mixed emotions in it!GAH! foregive me![again!]

I wish i oculd've made it longer....but....THe chapter just ended itself!

So yea....if you like it..review...if you think it sucks review tell me what i can do mbetter!

PS!! **This will be updated every two weeks on a friday! I swear! **

**Love lots Sorugao-BandGeek!!**

**

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

One day late....sorry D:

**Disclaimer: **Me don't own!

**_Chapter 8_**

_**Author's P.O.V**_

"It seems that we have another one." Whispered a figure. "She better keep her word."

_**Next Morning**_

"Ano Teuchi-San, have you seen Naruto?" asked Ino

"No, I haven't seen Naruto-Kun at all today. But I remember him saying something about going training with a perverted man, I'm not sure."

"Oh…thank you." Said Ino as she departed from the ramen stand

"Who you looking for?" asked the voice of Sakura

"Naruto….you have seen him have you?"

Sakura glowered "Not since yesterday. He is such an asshole though. Yesterday he was telling me crap about Sasuke-Kun. Can you believe that?"

"I can believe that he'll say shit about Sasuke in your face. Its pretty funny how you get all defensive. It makes you look uglier forehead." Said Ino as she smirked

"Oh and you think your pretty? Well you know what?!" said Sakura trying to stay calm

"What may that be?" asked Ino

"At least I have a chance with Sasuke-Kun!"

"Oh I'm depressed I think I'll go cry." Said Ino sarcastically. In the inside though she was tearing up.

'_Be strong. Forget him, he'll never have anyone…ever' _thought Ino

"Hah! Well you should you ugly ass pig!"

"Your not worth my time. If names is all you can come up with I'm leaving. Later Sakura." Said Ino as she left her ex-best friend.

If Ino were to turn around she would've seen Sakura gawking like a fish out of a water.

"haha So you have decided to become serious now Ino-Chan?"

"Kyu-Chan you scared me." said Ino as she held a hand to her chest

"Rule number one about Shinobi expect the unexpected."

"What does this have to do with this?" asked Ino

"Did you expect me to meet you here?"

"Um… No."

"Well then it was unexpected. Always be on your guard. This village is so relaxed it'll never be ready if an attack ever hits."

"What are you implying Kyu-Chan." Said Ino

"Its just that this village actually thinks there'll be peace. No way…EVER will there be peace." Said the red headed girl. "This is supposed to be a ninja village. It looks like a regular civilian village to me. These people….there in a way…doomed."

"Kyu-Chan…I still don't."

"Come with me."

"Ano…Kyu-Chan what happened to Naruto?"

"He left early this morning to go train with a man named Jiriaya."

"You mean Jiriaya of the Sennin?" question Ino

"Yea that pervert." Said Kyu bluntly "Ahh here we are. Home sweet home. Hello kit." Said Kyu as she greeted the small fox with two tails.

"Ano…Kyu-Chan why does that fox have two tails?" asked Ino nervously

"Well if there is such a thing as a two headed snake why can't here be a fox with two tails? Asked Kyu

"So you live here?"

"Yup…with Naruto-Kun. Come on lets go to the kitchen I'm hungry."

So Ino followed Kyu around the apartment. She passed by two doors.

She stopped in front of the one with the lone wolf howling at the full moon.

"Ino you coming?"

"Hai!" said Ino as she starred at the door a moment longer and then followed were she thought Kyu's voice came from.

"Wow…this house is very decorative Kyu." Said Ino

"Thank you Ino-Chan. Me and Naruto worked really hard on it."

From were Ino could see once she entered the kitchen was that the black and red tiled floors, and there in the center of the kitchen a big piece of wood that just seem to be stuck there in the ground.

"Ano Kyu-Chan…whats that?" asked Ino as she pointed to the wood in the floor

"A very creative drawing." Said Kyu simply

"I see."

"So do you want some ramen? Or some of the left overs from last nights last minute dinner?"

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"Spicy Teriyaki Chicken."

"Sure why not? Its been a while since I had some homemade food."

"Why would you say that?" asked Kyu as she heated up the food

"Well my father is usually working in the interrogations and torture department and he usually comes home late at night. I didn't really learn how to cook, and I don't like eating out. So its like I'm basically starving myself."

"Then how come when your sensei treats you out you don't eat?"

"Cause I got used to not eating. So I make up an excuse so I don't have to eat."

"You know by doing that your going to kill yourself?" said Kyu raising an eyebrow at Ino

"But what happened to your mother. I heard you say to Naruto the other day that she died or something…its okay if you don't want to talk about." Said Kyu quickly as she noticed Ino's expression turn to pure sadness

"Well my mom was a Kuniochi. She specialized in making poisons and explosions, so she was like a chemist. Well one day she was in the lab. I was with her. She never got the ingredients or mixings wrong.

"It seemed that some one came in the day before and messed with her experiments. When she added the final drop of chemicals to one of the experiments, it started to sizzle. She knew it went wrong. So she came running up to me, grabbed me and just barely managed to throwme out of the lab.

"When I went back in there after the huge explosion, her body…her body was black….she didn't look….I wouldn't even know it was her if it wasn't for her only being the only in there…" finished Ino as she sobbed

"Its okay Ino….its okay. Things like this happen all the time. Just remember your mother died trying to protect you, if she were any other type of person that only cared about herself you wouldn't be here.

"She gave you a chance to live life you know. So far that chance she gave her life for is being used recklessly. You know why?"

"Why?" asked Ino her voice a bit shaky as the memory of that day was fresh in her mind

"You were supposed to become strong for her. Look at you know…sure your beautiful but your weak. Ino honey beautiful girls when there not able to protect themselves bad things happen to them. That is why you have to become strong….if not for yourself…do it for you mother…." Said Kyu as she hugged Ino

"Foods ready. Come on Ino whenever I feel depressed I dulge into the beautiful world called food. After this quick meal were eating a tub of chocolate chip ice cream okay. It always makes me feel better." Said Kyu with a warm smile.

"But I'll get fat."

"Yea…so? You'll get curvier and you might grow some boobs." Said Kyu as she winked at Ino

Ino just turned a bright pink.

"But don't guys like skinny girls?"

"No…most guys seem to like girls with a bit more junk in the trunk. If you know what I mean. And maybe a little more junk in farther up north." Said Kyu teasingly

"Ano…Kyu-Chan…can we just eat??" said Ino who was bright red

"Sure hun…." Laughed Kyu

"Hm! This is good! Its better than that teriyaki restaurant Asuma-Sensei always takes us too." Said Ino

"Everything's is better home made." Smiled Kyu

"True. So why you ask me over?" asked Ino

"You need a new make over."

"But…I'm good the way I am dressed."

"To me…no. You said you wanted to be like your father one day right? Well I say you'd probably be the perfect seductionest. So we need to get you out of that boring pony tail and give your hair a new make over!" yelled Kyu happily

'Knock Knock'

"Hinata-Chan's here! Yay we can begin!" said Kyu as she raced to the door

"So why was I supposed to come?" asked a voice that belonged to the one and only Hinata

She entered the kitchen a bit behind Kyu.

"Wow! Hinata you look hot!" yelled Ino

Hinata blushed. "Blame Kyu here." Said Hinata as she glared at Kyu.

Hinata wore a different kind of jacket than the usual one she used to wear. She now wore a short sleeved jacket that reached her elbows. The jacket was styled a bit similar to Anko's except it was tied around her waste by a black tight belt that seemed to emphasize Hinata's figure. She wore a orange low v short with black fishnet underneath. She also wore a short mini skirt with fishnet leggings, and the regular Kuniochi boots.

Hinata's hair looked longer too. Her bangs were longer and went over one eye, while the rest of her hair was up in a messy pony tail. The rest of the hairs that couldn't make it to the pony tail hung around Hinata's face making her look adorable.

"Kyu said I needed something different to wear."

"She said the same thing to me right now."

"Haha…hopefully she'll make your hair grow."

"Oh yea by the way how did she make your hair grow?" Asked Ino

"She's as sneaky as a fox…she wouldn't tell me her secret." Smiled Hinata

"Now now girls we'll talk later we first need to fix Ino-Chan here up. Then once were done, we'll go shopping for some combat clothes and clothes to wear here around the village. Then we'll train til we drop!!" said Kyu excitedly

"Isn't it shop til we drop?" asked Ino

"Nope train. You Ino, are now on our schedule for training. We will teach you and make you strong just like us. We will make a list of when you have train…what you have to train on and what you should eat. Which is a lot more food!"

"Why are you making a list of when I have to train?" asked Ino

"Because Hinata and I are Kuniochi. Hinata has her team to do missions with. And I have my own solo missions to complete." Explained Kyu

"Oh…hehe I wasn't really thinking." Said Ino as she smiled like a kid caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar

"Well come on Hinata join in, once were done eating we'll head out." Said Kyu as she pointed to the third plate that so just happened to appear out of no where

"Mew Mew!" was heard as something brushed Ino's legs

"Ack!" squeaked Ino making her drop the chopsticks and the piece of meat she was holding on the floor

The fox bowed its head and happily ate it.

"That's Tokapi for you." Said Kyu as she scratched the back of her head

"Come here baby." Said Kyu in a sweet sugary voice "You want some huh? Its good right? Well here you go! Now don't go making people drop there food, okay?" said Kyu as she talked to the little fox as if it were her own kid

"Terrrkapi!" squealed the fox as it started eating out of the bowl Kyu gave her

Kyu just laughed as she took her seat again and resumed eating. Ino just starred at the two tailed fox a weird grin on her face. But she shook it off and returned to eating

'_Maybe this is were I belong…Maybe it was finally time to get over….him…' _Thought Ino

_**With Naruto and Jiriaya**_

Naruto lay there on the ground, bruises all over his face.

"I guess you deserve a break gaki." Smirked Jiriaya as he stretched is arms over his head

"You….sadist…" panted Naruto

"That's what your father and his team said on there first test together." Said Jiriaya as he walked off

"HEY WHERE YOU GOING ERO-SENNIN!?"

"Well I'm going to check on the lady's." smirked Jiriaya as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

"No wonder he chooses a waterfall." Muttered Naruto as he headed towards the river to wash up

"Ahh…Naruto-Kun…."

"Who's there?" asked Naruto as he reached for his kunai pouch

"Now now….I have your weapons….I don't want to fight….I just want to talk…and maybe give you a gift."

"Whats in it for you?" asked Naruto

"Well…I'll help you live longer." Said the person

"Why would you help me do that? As you can see I'm already good on my own." Growled Naruto as he crosses his hands over his chest

"Now Now Naruto-Kun….you know there is people out there wanting to kill you. Some of them know about your little tenant, and I being one of you caretakers still keep watching you."

"Aii Itachi-Sempai you make everything so troublesome." Said Naruto as he shoved his hands in his pockets

"That's because you never listen, which in turn makes everything troublesome for you Naruto-Kun." Smirked Itachi

"So when am I supposedly going to get captured?" asked Naruto his eyes showing no interest

"There will be two attempts, after the exam is over and another if you ever leave the village."

"Ahh….should I tell this to anyone else…or should I just take it to the early grave?"

"If you must, just tell that damned pervert of a Sennin. Now I must take my leave, but before I leave…."

A fist connected with flesh, a gasp, and a crunch was heard as a body hit a tree and slid down to the ground unconscious.

"For give me Naruto-Kun….but you relax yourself to easily. Maybe this will teach you." Said Itachi as he disappeared when a crow touched his shoulder

_**(this might get confusing) In Konoha with our Resident Kuniochi**_

"Now Ino don't move, I'm trying to….ugh!"

Kyu was a bit pissed off right now, since our newly added 'real' Kuniochi didn't like her idea of dressing her up

"Your treating me like one of those damned Barbie Dolls!" yelled Ino flames of anger in her eyes

"Well if you didn't look like one I wouldn't treat like one! Now come on please try this on before I punch!!" argued Kyu

"Ino-Chan…please just put try it…." Said Hinata trying to be peacemaker between the two ladies

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" said the two together

"Oh well couldn't say I gave it a go." Said Hinata as she wondered into another part of the store.

"Hmm how about this Ino-Chan?" asked Hinata as she came back with another outfit

"Fine…..I prefer this one." Said Ino as she hurriedly took the fighting outfit from Hinata

"Why does she agree with you and not me?" huffed Kyu

"Cause I show her the outfit, I don't try to jam it over her head like you do Kyu-Chan."

"Well….you know what screw you."

"How many times have I heard that from Hanabi?" wondered Hinata

_**Minutes Later**_

"Come on Ino come out already!" said Kyu as she banged on the door relentlessly

"Give her time Kyu…. Okay Ino come out already!" said Hinata a bit shakily as Kyu death glared her

'_Why did she have to be such an aggressive being when it comes to shopping?'_

"How do I look?" asked Ino as she opened the door

She was wearing a ripped up tank top with purple fish net patching up the ripped parts. She wore a black skirt that was also ripped up and patched with purple, that went just a bit above her mid thigh. To be more respectful to herself, Ino wore black bandages that went a bit past her mid thigh.

"Wow Hinata you did a good job." Complemented Kyu

"Of course I do. I have a bit of a fetish for black so forgive me Ino." Said Hinata sheepishly

"Its okay, it sort of makes my eyes pop out a bit." Smiled Ino as she looked at her self in the mirror

"Okay now we got the clothes. We still need to get you some shoes, gloves, a new hair do and show you what type of make up to wear. Ya I know Kuniochi shouldn't wear make up…but….hey I don't really care! So come on lets pay for this and go on to the next store!" yelled Kyu happily as she bounded over the store owner

"Well the outfits paid for already but it in this bag. And we'll be ready to leave, kay?"

"Sure Kyu." Both girls said

_**(Random don't you think?) With Naruto**_

"Gaki wake up!"

"Shut up Ero-Sennin." Naruto said groggily

"Humph! To think that I actually cared what happened to you." Said Jiriaya as he crossed his arms and walked off towards the camp fire

"Ano…wasn't it just morning?"

"Yea well your ass seemed to just fall unconscious and I just so happened to come back."

"Hey it wasn't my fault, blame the person who hit me." muttered Naruto as he walked towards the fire

"So what are you making, Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto

"Well I'm making myself some cooked fish, what are you making yourself?"

"You mean I have to cook for myself?" asked Naruto with a blank look

"Of course! I'm just your teacher not your mother!"

"Well if you didn't know I don't have a mother she's dead, and the only thing I can make with out burning is the micro waved ramen. Why do you think Kyu is always using the stove?" said Naruto in a dead panned voice

"Well I just so happened to bring a kettle and some instant ramen cups so if you want those…"

"WERE ARE THEY?"

"In my bag…" said Jiriaya with a sweat dropped

Sometimes Naruto reminded him to much of Minato

So as Naruto now slurped his cooked ramen and Jiriaya ate his fish it was quiet

"Who is there?" asked Naruto

"Dobe."

"Geez Uchiha your such a stalker."

"Hmph…" said Sasuke as he held his head up high "I was wondering who that old geezer your with is." Said Sasuke as he glared at Jiriaya

"Kakashi…I suggest you keep your little pet on a shorter leash." Said Jiriaya

"Ano…forgive me….We just smelled food, and since we forgot to pack some we were just wondering…."

"No." said Jiriaya

"Why not? Do you know who I am?" said Sasuke as he glared at Jiriaya

"Sadly I do. I also happened to meet your brother the other day, he has a way with the ladies you know….well The reason I won't give you any is because, I cooked these myself. And Since I am not your mother I do not have to cook for you.

"But you fed Naruto." Argued the Uchiha

"I just brought him the necessities to cook, he made it himself. As I have said before I am no ones mother. Plus brat do you even know who your glaring at?" said Jiriaya in a much darker voice

"Some old geezer that's finally going to teach the Dobe something." Smirked the Uchiha

"Well you know, I may be some old geezer, but this old geezer could probably take down your brother if he tried." Said Jiriaya a bit laid back

"Ano Sasuke lets go." Said Kakashi as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder

"Teach me." growled Sasuke

"No."

"Why not? I'll be way better than this Dobe!"

"Well you probably will, but this Dobe here trains with his heart, with his all. He trains to protect those precious to him. While you Sasuke only train for yourself. You only want power so you could defeat your brother. Someone who will always be out of your league. Geez not even Orochimaru was this troublesome." Jiriaya muttered the last part to himself

"Sasuke were leaving. Good night Jiriaya-Sempai, Naruto." And both sharigan wielders poofed out of existence

"I wish they could do that and disappear forever." Muttered Naruto

"Now Naruto its people like that in the world that die easily. Just let him keep thinking about himself like that. And One day during a battle when he has a katana going through one of his kidneys or lungs, he'll remember what I said…..or not." Shrugged Jiriaya

"I hope not. I mean I hate him, but not enough to die."

"I know what you mean gaki, I had a teammate like your Uchiha. We ended up becoming best friends, we understood each other….but….he turned his back on us."

"Let us hope that that story does not repeat itself." Said Naruto as he finished his ramen

* * *

**AN: I find this chapter random...why i don't know i just do..........and from now on i'm a write in my point of view i'm getting tired of writing "I' and blah blah blah...hehe and also a reviewer asked for it and i agreed [i'm very easy to do whatever people say especially if i'm in a good mood and having good sugary food] **

**Also....ummm bwuhahah I'm sorry its short only 3,500 some words.......i'll actually try working on it, not at the last minute like this one....**

**well i hope you guys liked this short think a majiger.....**

**and the Itachi seen.....bwuhahah my ideas =3**

**ALso if you guys want to know i don't really have a plot for this...i just look at the last chapter and then i commence a new chapter, the story bends easily to the way i feel and as you can see from this chapter i'm happy and hungry =3**

**Well if you liked it review**

**if you didn't review and tell me what i can do better......**

**Lots of love**

**Sorugao-BandGeek!!**

**

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

Two days late.......oppsyy...it seems my laziness is catching up too me again -.-

**Disclaimer: I don't Own**

**_Chapter 9_**

_**Author's P.O.V**_

"So Ero-Sennin whats your favorite type of ramen? I like miso, pork and um I know there's this other one but I forgot, but any way just to let you know I'll eat whatever type of ramen there is. Even if its just a test, I'll sign up for one of those you know. I mean come on all the free ramen you could eat." Blabbered Naruto to his godfather

'_Doesn't this kid ever shut up?' _wandered Jiraiya as he searched his pouches for ear plugs _'Now where did I put those?'_

Boing!

"Ano…Ero-Sennin didn't you hear me? Or are you still looking for those ear plugs? Didn't I tell you I used them the other day for when I went to take a shower. I just hate getting water in my ears, it makes me feel retarded when I'm shaking my head and hitting it at the same time to get the damn water out."

"Baka!! Why didn't you tell?!"

"Actually I told you, but you were to busy looking at the girls in the river to pay attention. Plus your probably still mad that when I went swimming they came to me and not you." Smirked Naruto

"Just like Minato, the ladies always went to him." Mumbled Jiraiya as he glared at Naruto

"Now Ero-Sennin, you know how those lovely ladies from yesterday don't like you starring at me like that." Sang Naruto as he laid back against his godfathers back

"When did you get there?" said Jiraiya as he jumped up and let Naruto fall to the ground with a thud

"It's called training with a demon." Said Naruto as he just lay on the ground

"Speaking about training with a demon, your going to be going through one hell of a day today."

"Didn't we go to sleep like a couple hours ago?" asked Naruto dully

"Yes! But to become strong you must train hard!" yelled Jiraiya with fire burning in his eyes

Cold water was what made Jiraiya scream.

"What the hell kid!?" yelled a soaked Jiraiya

"Well I do agree that training does help one grow stronger, but I don't have to be training 24/7 like some green spandex wearing people. Plus wouldn't it help me a little if you taught me about seals?" asked Naruto

"Well….you do have a point, but you have a couple weeks left 'til the final exam. So you must keep training!" yelled Jiraiya

"Yea, but I mustn't tire myself out til I'm dead! Come on lets take a break today!" whined Naruto as he managed to jump on his Godfather's back

"Don't make me bring Gamatatsu." Warned Jiraiya as his Bunshin tried to pry Naruto off of his back

"Yes sir!"

Naruto disappeared.

"Ano….Naruto…..Hey kid where did you go?" asked Jiraiya as Naruto wasn't anywhere near the vicinity.

_**A couple miles away**_

"I'm glad that old goat his teaching me how to control my chakra. Hehe! My shadow clones are lasting longer even with all the hits they take!" muttered Naruto as he jumped across the green tops of the trees

"Now to some Ichiraku Ramen, that I haven't been able to enjoy!" said Naruto as he added more chakra to his legs and took off

- -

"Come on Ino! We bought you the exact same outfit in different colors!! Now get on out! This is your first day as a real Kuniochi!"

"What do you mean real? I've been the real deal since I graduated!" yelled Ino

"Sure…but you still fought like a teenaged civilian girl." Replied Kyu as she pushed Ino out of the door.

To say Ino looked different was true.

She wore the outfit Hinata had chosen for her only in a different color. The black shirt was torn up from the sides and tied to the back. As to not come off as a slut or whore, Ino's torn shirt was patched up with a turquoise fish net.. She wore black shirts that reached her mid thigh, and bandages underneath the shorts that reached to her ankle. She wore the standard ninja sandals.

On her arms were fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbow. The back of the hand was plated with metal so she could block an incoming attack.

Her hair instead of the regular short pony tail was in braids except for her bangs which were just hanging over her forehead, just a bit above her eyes.

"Now Ino, lets go to training area 44, Anko-Chan promised to help us." Said Kyu as she pushed Ino along with her and Hinata

"What?! You mean that psycho lady?" yelled Ino

"Of course!"

"She's not so bad Ino." Said Hinata in a quiet voice

"See you heard Hinata, Anko is not that bad!" smiled Kyu

"Fine."

Ino was defeated. And for the first time ever, she will receive a real training session.

_**Time Skip: Two weeks later**_

**(AN: I'm skipping two weeks because I just want to get to the final exams, okay? No biggie. Now lets continue!)**

"Ahhh." Sighed three…wait four women as they entered the hot springs

"I haven't been here in a while." Said Anko

"Yea, too busy cleaning that area you have, ne Anko-Chan?" smirked Kyu as she layed back against the stone wall of the bath, her elbows just laying on the edge of the bath, while her fingers traced just the top of the water

"Shut up, Kyu. At least I have something to clean up. I mean you know how me and my men get it on." Smirked Anko as she copied Kyu's position

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ino her hands crossed over her bare chest, while her chin was just above the water

"Ahh what its like to have virgin ears, I forgot. What about you Kyu?" asked Anko

"Yes…but its way better to understand, I'd hate to sound stupid if I asked 'What does that mean?" said Kyu with a grimace

"You guys are ridiculous." Smiled Hinata as she brushed the sponge she brought and squeezed it and let the water fall over her head

"Hinata-Chan you look older than 13." Said Kyu

"I agree…maybe its time for her to get some too." Said Anko as she brushed her hand through her shoulder length hair

Hinata blushed a bright red

"You guys are so…immature." Hinata said in a deadpanned voice

"Hey there Hinata we are not immature. Its just a 20 some year old woman, and a thousand some year old demon talking about getting some, this is old woman talk."

"Why do you guys talk like that?" asked Ino as she gratefully took the sponge from Hinata and gently washed over the poisoned cuts, the black and blue bruises and who knows what else that Anko inflicted upon her.

"Ino-Chan is something wrong?" asked Hinata

"Hai, I'm fine, its just these bruises…." Said Ino

"You want me to heal them for you?" asked Hinata as she gently lay her hand on top of one of Ino's more noticeable wounds

"Nah…I'd rather keep them there. So they could remind me to keep working harder, so I won't ever get these types of things again." Smiled Ino as she looked up at Hinata

"Oh…well okay. Umm Ino if I may ask, why do you have the leaf insignia scarred on your arm?"

"It was the day I promised myself I would stop being a fan girl, and become a true Kuniochi."

"Ahh…I see." Said Hinata

"…Hinata…if I could ask…why do you like Naruto? I know he's a loudmouth, he doesn't care for what anybody thinks of him, he is sort of cute, but…but why do you like him?" asked Ino as she tilted her head to look at Hinata

"Well…I guess the real reason I like Naruto is cause he never gives up no matter what. If he fails, he'll try harder and harder so he can succeed. That and he has courage, unlike me, he can speak his mind and won't care what some people may think, while I….I'm to timid to even answer a question without stuttering. But that was the old me, now with the help of Kyu and Anko….I've been able to do whatever I want without caring what people think.

"But I've still kept my quiet nature. I mean it is nice sometimes to keep some people in the dark." Giggled Hinata

_**With Naruto**_

"Teuchi-Ji-San! I say this is the best ramen I've ever tasted!" yelled Naruto in-between mouthfuls of ramen

"Well I suppose it does make it taste better, when you haven't had it for a couple of weeks." Said Teuchi with a smile

Ayame just shook her head at her fathers and her supposed brother's antics. They always say the same thing…..but it never stops her from smiling

'_Ayame-Chan!! Hide me!' yelled a five year old Naruto gleefully as he hopped over the counter _

'_Naruto-Kun! What did you do?' questioned a eleven year old Ayame as she glared at the young boy who was currently hiding in one of the huge pots_

'_I pranked this old man that called me a bad word, he got really mad and started saying more. So I threw a rock at his head and told him to stop saying bad words, because its bad. _

'_He got really mad, so he started chasing me. I can't believe that old coot can run so fast!' exclaimed Naruto as his eyes peeked at Ayame_

'_Ayy Naruto…' sighed Ayame_

'_Hey, you, brat!' yelled a grumpy looking old man_

_Ayame ignored him _

'_Hey I'm talking to you!'_

_Ayame looked up_

'_Who?' asked Ayame_

'_YOU!'_

'_Well you don't have to be so rude about it, you old coot.' Said Ayame a bit heatedly _

_NO ONE…NO ONE…yelled at her…or even talked to her that way…unless it was her dad, when she helped Naruto prank someone by spicing up there meal…but it was worth it_

'_Didn't your parents ever teach you manners girly?' said the man as he grabbed Ayame's collar_

'_You know I can yell FIRE! And everybody will run out and see you harassing me?' questioned Ayame_

_The old man sneered _

'_You're a feisty one, aren't you?'_

'_Your just annoying. Shut up and leave unless your going to eat.' Snarled Ayame_

'_Heh…tell me where that demon brat is, I owe him a hit or two.'_

'_I'm sorry sir, but we can't hand out our clients whereabouts. You'll just have to find other haters that have seen Naruto-Kun.' _

_The old man let go of Ayame's collar. He looked into her eyes, his own eyes expressed sorrow_

'_How…how can you stand up for that thing? How can you call it by its name? Don't you remember what it did to your mother Ayame?'_

'_Because….if IT were a demon…we would all be dead by now. Don't you remember what the Yondaime wished for? He wished for Naruto to be seen as a hero…People like you are dishonoring him. _

'_And…please don't EVER bring up my mother…Even if it wasn't her time…like Tou-San said…she's probably in a better place right now…'_

'_But Ayame…don't you want even a bit of revenge. That beast took your mother right out of your hands….right out of your life…right out of your circle! How can you defend it?' snarled the old man as he slammed his hands on the counter_

'_Because I can forgive!!' cried Ayame 'Because I've gotten to know the one you call a demon. Since the boy was baby…I helped watch over him…I saw him stare curiously at things like other babies…I've seen him grow up…_

'_I've seen his horrors…I've helped him, and I've tried so hard…but its no good…when others aren't willing to help him…Uncle why can't you see that? Why can't you see that Naruto has nothing to do with Mothers death? _

'_Why can't you see that all the boy wants is someone to love him…for people to notice him…why…can't anybody see that?' cried Ayame_

_There was a rustle of movement. Ayame's uncle didn't know what the movement was, he thought maybe it was just the wind_

_But Ayame felt something wrap around her leg, and looked down to see Naruto there looking up at her small little arms wrapped around her_

'_Gomen.' Mouthed Naruto with a sad cheery smile_

'_Tauzin…what are you doing here?' _

'_Tou-San.'_

_Tauzin's faced hardened. _

'_Nothing…I was just looking for someone. But it seems that little Ayame here is becoming more like her mother in many different ways. I just hope…she forgives me…She might have not changed the ways I see things…but there's still hope for me to patch up with someone._

'_Now if you excuse me brother-in-law…I have a house to clean.' _

_Tauzin left, and he wasn't seen since that day_

_Since that day…every time Naruto came to Ichiraku to eat some ramen, he came with the same smile of that day…it made her heartache, and it made her giggle, _

_The way the conversations that flowed between her, her father, and Naruto always warmed her…like a hug…_

_Even though the conversations were repeated….it didn't matter…they always made her roll her eyes…shake her head…call a few names it didn't matter…_

_If this was the family she could've had…she wouldn't change it for anything…its just fine the way it is…_

"Hey Naruto-Kun, tell us what Jiraiya-Sama, has been teaching you." Said Ayame as she leaned against the counter

"That old perv…he's only told me what to do. But other than that…he's also showed me some things. Like how much woman are attracted to me. He's taught me how to summon, and seal. Umm…he's also taught me how to control my chakra even better than Kyu-Chan has!

"But I think that's it. I don't know if the old geezer means it, but he promised to show me a super cool technique if I followed is orders well." Smiled Naruto as he kept talking about other tales

'_Ahh Naruto-Kun…I've seen you've become happier than your usual self…let us hope you stay like this…We don't want more fake smiles.' _Thought Teuchi

'_Make your mother and father proud.'_

- - -

'_Hey!! Hey! Look at me!' cried an eight year old Naruto_

'_OOf!' _

'_Who would want to look at you demon? Why should we even bother with you/' growled a near by woman as she kicked Naruto again_

'_Please…' coughed Naruto_

'_Don't beg demon, you killed them all.' Snarled a man as he picked Naruto from off the ground and held him by his collar_

'_Ahh!' cried Naruto as the same man punched him in the face and sent him flying_

_From a distant a black haired boy was watching, with blank eyes as his family attacked the blonde boy_

_Naruto stood up and tried to run, tears and blood rolling down his face, he passed by the black haired boy they both starred at each other as they passed by, but one didn't make a move to stop running_

_The other didn't try to stop his family_

_That night there were bursts of chakra, screams from a terrorized boy, screams from psychotic people and screams of pain as numerous Anbu sent by the Hokage were sent to stop the mob_

_- - - -_

'_How can I have been so stupid? Can't I grow up? Can't I just appreciate these things?' _thought a black haired boy as he starred up at the night sky

'_how come they didn't tell me? Don't they know…that I've wasted my entire being just being angry, training, disturbed, and without friends?' _

- - - -

It was night already, the days were going by really quick. Maybe mother earth and Kami just wanted to this invasion thing over with already.

Maybe they knew that so many lives will be lost….maybe it was time for a wake up call.

Did they really want to teach those ignorant people a lesson so bad?

- - -

It was darker than usual. It was too quiet. Why aren't the crickets chirping? Why aren't the predators hunting?

Where did the owls go?

Whats going on?

Do they sense whats to happen?

- - - -

3 days left for the Finals…..

Cuts and bruises all over the finalists.

A family was reunited in the small month that was given. They know what to do…but….they don't really want to….Konoha…or more so likely Naruto has helped them to get a lost cause.

They owe him to much now. They can't possibly help a war against Konoha. Or at least, said persons home.

- - - -

1 day left.

People were filled with anxiety. Specially the villagers of Konoha.

They wanted to show those foreigners who was top dog. Especially if they had that little rag doll of an Uchiha, show them power.

But to them that's all that matters, power.

Can't they see anything other than that?

Can't they see the will to do anything.

The will of heart that most ninja but in to protect those they care; the will of heart to do anything to protect there home?

No.

There blind ignorant fools.

They don't know the truth behind the shinobi.

They don't know the sacrifices they make. Only the family of one can truly understand, of losing there Wife, Husband, Mother, Father, Uncle, Aunt, or even Grandfather. They can understand that whatever mission they take, that there is a probability that they won't come back.

They probably could come back, but harmed, near the brink of death.

But those villagers….they don't know the truth….They know nothing…

- - - - -

It was the day.

The contestants stood at the huge wooden door. They can hear the talking, the laughter. They can hear the jolliness.

But whats the point to be happy about a fight?

A fight in which they can all die in?

Those fools.

The doors opened, there stood Genma.

"Hello, welcome to the arena. Please line up in the middle of the arena. There is always an gennin that has to be late. Other than that, we will introduce each and everyone of you, so the people can size you up and place there bets.

"Most importantly don't disappoint them, for there are some people that pay for each and every mission of ours that we get. Well what are you waiting for get in there!"

- - -

"Hey guys where is Sasuke-Kun?"

"Gee I don't know." Answered Ino looking annoyed "Hey, Chouji, can I get a bag of your chips? Kyu made us get up early today, and I didn't get a chance to eat."

"Since when do you _actually_ eat like a pig, Ino?" asked Sakura smirking

"Since I decided to enjoy food." Replied Ino as she opened a bag of ranch flavored Doritos

"Psh. You know your going to get fat right? Then nobody will like you." Stated Sakura as she held her head up high

"Well then, as Kyu said, if I get fat, I'll just lose the weight training my ass of. Other than that I _want _to gain a bit of weight, I'm tired of looking like a stick."

"HA! Its your loss . You better not come whining to me, saying 'Oh Sakura! You were right! I will get so fat that I actually do look like a pig!'"

"Haha At least I can change how I look! Your never going to get rid of that huge forehead, your ugliness, or your damn forsaken annoying voice." Ino said calmly as she munched on Choji's chips

Sakura didn't say anything. The only thing she did was try to strangle Ino, but some crazy lady with some weird hair do punched her and pushed her away. So she just walked off.

"Nice, Ino. I guess some training has been paying off." Smiled Anko

"Hmm. Thanks to you." Murmured Ino

Anko disappeared , after hearing that. She went off to make sure the squads were set, for when the invasion began.

'_Today is gonna be a busy day.' _Thought Ino as she watched Genma call out the first match

- - - -

"So you ready to get your ass kicked, Hyuuga?" yelled Naruto with a smirk

"Hn. It is fates decision on who wins; but it is my destiny to beat you, Uzumaki."

"Well, why don't I bring, Miss Destiny and Miss Fate, and shove them up your stuck up ass!"

"Hn."

"Didn't your fight with Hinata teach you anything?" muttered Naruto loud enough for Neji to hear

"The first match: Hyuuga Neji VS. Uzumaki Naruto….starts….NOW!"

* * *

**AN: _Please Excuse misspelled words and sentences that don't make sence...i don't have time to proofread my story...cuz...i'm just lazy so sorry guys_**

**I find it that in the middle of this story i go a bit off topic, i go a bit into the past. The black haired boy i think is a bit obvious...**

**The reason why i did the 3 days, 1 day thing is cause i really didn't want to type up days, so i wrote what i was feeling at the moment...and to me it sounds a bit like a poem of mine. **

**Another thing....GO INO FOR CALLING OUT SAKURA!! WHOO!! I love chubby girls and guys...so i'ma make Ino gain a few pounds...don't like it...well sorry hun its my story HAHA plus she'll get curvier if she gains the weight in the RIGHT places.....and yea...haha Just look at Jessica Simpson...well not really her ass looks like it got bigger, and her boobs did too so....see?? haha**

**Anyway...Review if you like it**

**Review if you hate it...tell me what i can do better....**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE: Life and Lies won't be updated until Wednesday!! I'm on a bit of a writers block for that story...so i'll just pull something random out of my head and post it up!**

**Love Lots:**

**Sorugao-BandGeek**

**PS: I changed my name.....Its longg...**

* * *


	10. Chapter10

UPDATE!!

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN!!_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 10_**

_**Author's P.O.V**_

"Hehe…so we finally fight, Ne, Hyuuga?" Smirked Naruto as he stretched his arms in front of him until he heard a pop

"It is your destiny and fate to lose to me, Dobe." Replied Neji calmly as he activated his Byakugan and settled into the gentle fist stance, with his left foot forward and his right foot back (think horse stance).

His right arm coming to rest by his stomach palm facing towards Naruto, while his left arm was stretched out with the palm facing Naruto.

"Ohh already bringing out the gentle fist or any other Hyuuga attack on me? I thought we'd get a chance to play around you know. Show these people what were made of." Smirked Naruto as he raised himself up and down on his toes

"Ha! As I will ever play with my food! Get this into your head Uzumaki. You will be defeated by me. So why don't you just give up?" Said Neji as he was charging his chakra

"Ohh I'm so scared! You know what if you want just bring it you pussy ass Hyuuga!!" yelled Naruto as he blurred out of sight

'_Right! Left! Up! JUMP!' _thought Neji as he was blocking Naruto's attack

"Its foolish of you to continue this Uzumaki. You should just give up. I'm giving you a chance."

"Shut the fuck up!! Get that stick in between your ass and ears and start fighting like a man!!" yelled Naruto as he formed hand signs

'**Suiton: Hahonryū!' **

A spiral of water was appearing in Naruto's hand.

Naruto smirked.

"Hope you don't mind getting wet!" yelled Naruto as he again blurred out of view.

'_Where did he go!?' _thought Neji as his guard was knocked up a knotch

"AGH!"

Ball of water hit Neji in the back and he was sent spiraling forwards. Before Neji could crash into the ground circling around like a maniac, he yelled

"**Kaiten!"**

With the rotations of Kaiten he was able to stop himself from crashing into the other side of the field and managed to land on his feet, albeit a bit shakily.

"Now..now Neji-Kun…don't ruin my fun. I'ma give you a heads up okay. I'ma jack of all trades. Right. Well…I can use a bit of each elements jutsu, so if you can guess whats next…you better counter it." Smirked Naruto as his eyes were shadowed by his hair

'_oh shit…think…no…remain calm…he's going to use a lightning based attack next…but…ugh! I can't think…fuck..' _thought Neji

Naruto looked up…that evil smirked sewed delightedly on his lips. His eyes looking hungry….he looked up at the sky and laughed. He raised his right hand up…he looked as if he were possessed.

'**Nimpo: Kentai Yari Suiton no Rai!' **yelled Naruto

'_While his attack forms I'll attack him!'_ thought Neji

"Your in my divination! '**Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!'**" Yelled Neji as he charged Naruto with a hundred twenty palm strikes to his arms and chest cutting off chakra

Insane laughter was heard.

Naruto was the source.

"You think you can finish me off with that?!" said Naruto as he grabbed Neji's shirt with his left hand

"I'll show you or anybody else not to take me so lightly anymore! **'Nimp:Kentai Yari Suiton no Rai: DENKA!!'" **Roared Naruto as he struck Neji with the suiton/lightning spear combo.

"Shocking…isn't it?" laughed Naruto

Neji lay there on the floor unmoving. Breathing….yes….Moving no.

Naruto walked over to Neji and kneeled beside him.

"Forgive me for this Hyuuga….but you and others need to know to not judge a book by its cover……The book sometimes gets hurt and angry…and bottles it away…..until the right moment. Now be a good boy….stay alive….I promised Hinata that I wouldn't kill you." Smirked Naruto as he patted Neji's cheek and walked away

"Proctor I say you should call this match."

"Not…yet…Dobe…"

Naruto sneered

"I already whipped your ass puppy, you want some more? I mean I even made the match quick so you wouldn't be humiliated." Pouted Naruto

Neji stood up shakily

"I swear….I will kick your ass Uzumaki." Muttered Neji darkly

"Oohhh…I so scared! Whats your problem? You got something to prove to someone or what? Because you told me you don't play with your food….so I did what you did….I didn't fuck around with you." Said Naruto as he now stood face to face with Neji

"Proctor call the match. The Hyuuga here can't suffer anymore wounds."

That's when Neji punched Naruto….except…it wasn't Naruto.

When Neji's fist connected with Naruto's cheek. Naruto's body began melting, wrapping itself around Neji.

The only thing left from Naruto was his skeleton. His canines can be seen very clearly. Neji stood there horrified. What kind of jutsu was this?

"HAHAHAHAH!! Is the little ninja scared? HAHAHA!! Can't believe it. I mean come on! I'm just pure bones I'm sure you can take me out!!" screamed the skeleton

Neji stood there shocked, horrified, sickened, as the world around him started getting darker and darker…the smell of burning flesh…the metalic taste of blood in his mouth. The darkness….it was so horrible. The loneliness…the whispers of the crowd was gone….the gentle whistling of the wind was gone too….what was this place….

"Neji-San wake up." Said a nurse

Neji opened his eyes. The ceiling was white….the smell of the room….the familiar smell of whatever hospitals smelled of.

"Hospital? I swear…I was fighting….I just closed my eyes…." Murmured Neji to himself

"Neji-Kun…."

"Hiashi-Sama." Muttered Neji as he sat up slowly

"Neji…what happened out there? You just stood there and fell backwards." Said Hanabi as she appeared behind her father

"What? How….Genjutsu….."

"Hanabi…if you may please leave….I have a few things to talk with your cousin."

Hanabi rolled her eye.

"Hai, Tou-San." And she left.

Rustling of clothes was heard.

"Forgive me Neji."

Neji starred wide eyed….what was going on?

"Hiashi-Sama??"

"Neji…." Bowed Hiashi "Its time for you…to learn the truth…."

- - - -

"Naruto…what happened out there…you guys just stood there…and then Neji was just suddenly declared unconcious. What the hell is going on?" asked Shikamaru

"Oh nothing….just training really hard….Genjutsu seems to become like breathing to me you know." Shrugged Naruto

"What did you make him experience?"

"Oh….the angry me. The….blood thirsty me…..though I didn't make it that bad….I just struck him with a spear that was a combination of water and lightning…nothing big." Said Naruto with his hands in his pockets

"Troublesome….." murmured Shikamaru

"Hey who's next in fighting?"

"Shino and the puppet boy."

Naruto laughed….said Puppet boy was pissed off. That was the fourth time today they called him that. What the fuck was up with these Konoha Nin's?

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down for the second match."

Shino was already downstairs….

Kankuro on the other hand was still wondering if he should still fight.

"I guess I'll fight." Said Kankuro as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What about the plan." Whispered Temari

"Whats the use…we already told there leader….plus I want to fight the bug boy."

"Oh fine go play." Said Temari crossly

- - - - -

"The second match: Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro…..may…..begin!"

Shino's hands were in his coat pockets.

Kankuro was already taking off the bundled item.

"Well…bug boy…aren't you coming?" smiled Kankuro

"Ladies first." Muttered Shino as he pushed up his glasses

"You'll pay for that remark bug boy!"

Kankuro slammed his hands together, he parted them and chakra strings were connected to each finger tip.

'**Dokutbutsu Gigei: Senkou Dansu!' **yelled Kankuro.

The blue chakra strings; turned a smoky black. The stings broke in half and formed a sharp point.

From the audience you can see Kankuro appearing randomly around Shino throwing his poisoned strings.

"NOW!!"

That was when a huge hole was created from the ground. Crow popped out and wrapped his arms around Shino's body. During the time that Shino was distracted Kankuro created another three of him and attacked the bug user at the same time.

"You lose." Smirked Kankuro

"….."

"Hey…what the…..AGH!!! GET THEM OFF ME!!!" yelled Kankuro as Shino turned into a cloud of bugs.

Shino kneeled and picked up one of Kankuro's chakra made weapon and examined it. It still had enough chakra and poison to last a couple more minutes. Maybe he should make it useful.

Shino now appeared behind Kankuro.

"Good Night puppet boy." Said Shino as he stabbed Kankuro with his own weapon

It were as if they were back deciding who was going to be in the final exams. Kankuro turned into another puppet.

The puppet's stomach area opened up and stuffed Shino inside.

It was dark in the puppets stomach. There were small openings from what Shino can see.

"Is he going to stab his own puppet?" Shino asked himself

'_let's see what did Kyu say…focus your chakra…she said I was a lightning type…hmmm….concentrate…This damn feeling is too hot…..let it out….let it out….'_

"Boom."

Kankuro's crow went up in flames. Shino fell onto his ass as sparks of electricity danced around him

'_Now just a bit more...'_

His two fingers started becoming a light blue color……

'_Was it Raiton: Kai?? Oh well I'll try it. This will be easier since he has that chakra thing in his back…' _

"Raiton: kai."

Electricity ignited from Shino's finger tips and hit Kankuro in the stomach.

"AGH!!!" yelled Kankuro as he fell to the floor twitching.

He tried moving….but…it didn't work…his arms and legs didn't want to move….did this bug boy cause a minor paralysis on him or something?

"Hmm I'm surprised it worked that was my first time trying that." Said Shino as he again pushed up his glasses.

"THAT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME TRYING THAT OUT!?!? BAKA!! YOU COULD'VE HAVE KILLED ME!!"

"No…you are the Baka. Shinobi are tools who are meant to kill. But still….gomen….I didn't meant to even use that move so early."

The proctor shock his head. Both had a point. What if the the move went wrong and hurt one of the villagers. Not that he would mind that.

A crash was heard outside of the walls.

- - - -

"Well Kazekage-Dono…I must say your son is an excellent ninja, apart from some goofing off in his fight. But I wish both contestants would've taken this seriously. They were a bit to relaxed….laid back. Don't you think Kazekage-Dono?" asked Hiruzen

"I agree with you Hokage-Dono….The fights are also going very quickly….I expected they would've take a bit longer than 5-10 minutes." Said the Kazekage as he sat laid back against is chair

"Hm…It just goes to show how much these Gennin want to make it to the final round. They probably don't want to waste a lot of ime."

"Hn…Maybe…"

- - - -

"You think…..gahh….That this is over??" asked Kankuro as he tried standing up

"I think it should be over….you will hurt yourself only more. Remember I'm the bug boy." Murmurred Shino loud enough for Kankuro to hear

"Hmm…well there is nothing much we can do, you know, but….**"Gen: Baile de los Municos**"

Shino's world turned a brighter color, making him shield his eyes….making to many thoughts from him and his bugs.

"Whats wrong, Mister?"

Shino looked up at the voice. It wasn't bright any more. But….why is he in a house?

"Genjutsu….." he muttered as he again adjusted his glasses

"Hey….Nambi….whats wrong with him?" said male voice

"Nothing….Aniki. Uncle Kankuro didn't do much damamge." Said the girls voice

"GAH!"

Shino stumbled as he was sweeped off his feet, and backhanded across the face. He tumbled to the ground

"Ahhh…que tiene el baby??" asked the girl in a mocking baby voice

"No tiene nada, hermanita, solo este no es fuerte. No lo mates….okay?" asked the brother in the same language.

"Si hermano. Ahora a bailar!!" giggled the girl as she and her brother started dancing.

Shino watched them…amazed and stupefied at why they would be dancing at such a time during a battle.

But then…another couple showed up….another….and another.

One of the four pairs was spun across the room, the girls nails scraped against his face.

'_Move….move…move!!' _

"Hahahah….you can't move Mister." Said one of the girl dancers

Another pair started spinning around his sister……she was giggling like crazy….until her feet smacked Shino against the face.

"Opps…my bad." Said the boy as he scratched the back of his head.

The tune changed…..something dark…..all the pairs fell to the floor moaning….grabbing there heads….

Laughter….crazy laughter….As one of the girls stood up and stumbled towards him. She grabbed his cheeks….her nails seem to have grown which in turn peirced his cheek.

Her eyes glowed a dull purple.

"Do you want to play??" she asked in a sick voice

"……"

"Mister….do you want to play??" she asked again her voice taking a childishly freaky voice not adviced for her age

"….."

A gurgle was heard.

"Namba…..just kill him…..That idiot Kankuro stil doesn't have much control over this!!" yelled her brother in pain

"Hai Aniki."

"Now this won't hurt bug boy." Said Namba as she held her arm back….then punched Shino in the chest making her hand appear in the other side

Shino couldn't breathe….he could taste the copper substance in his mouth….he could feel the blood dripping….

The number one question….what just happened.

He fell backwards to the floor…..to stare up at the…..blue sky?? Wasn't he in a house?

He turned his head to see Kankuro panting on the ground. Shino tried lifting his arms…but he couldn't do it.

'_I can still taste the blood in my mouth and the blood that was dripping from my wound…but I don't have any wounds now…What the hell….was that jutsu??' _

"Since both contestants seem that they can't continue on….this match is a draw."

The crowd was confused…as soon as the suna boy said this weird jutsu Shino was rock still. Until he flew a couple of feet. And the scratch marks that appeared on his cheek….and…..When he started coughing up blood…..What was going on down there??

'_What happened to his bugs? They should have stopped the flow of the genjutsu going on.' _Thought Shino's father

--_ - - - -

"Dang….that was bomb…I wonder if I'll be able to use that?" asked Naruto outloud as he looked over the finished match

"Troublesome Blonde." Muttered Shikamaru

'_This idiot already is a powerhouse and he wants more?' _

"Hey…where is Sasuke…isn't he up next?" asked Naruto as he looked around for his beloved teammate

"I think that sensei of yours is rubbing off on him." Muttered Shikamaru

- - - -

"Ano…Where can Sasuke-Kun be?" asked Sakura worried

"Who knows…" muttered Ino as she appeared out of no where

"Ino-Pig!!" screamed Sakura while she held her hand over her heart "Where did you come from?"

"Well I really did come from my dad, but then I ended up in my mom, who started writhing in pain nine months later and hours later I pop out." Smiled Ino

"I don't think I need to know that." Glared Sakura

"Well…the same thing happened to you." Smirked Ino "Though…you don't know your father…so it could be any man from Konoha."

"My mother is not a whore."

"Well then..who knows where you got your behavior from."

"Ino-Chan…I don't think its wise to say things like that." Murmured Hinata

"UGH! Would you guys stop appearing out of no where!"

"How bout no, pinky." Said a voice behind Sakura

"How do you guys do this!?"

"We trained our asses off." Said Hinata who flicked Sakura in the forhead

That was when Sakura noticed what they were all wearing.

"You mean you practiced acting like prostitutes right?" smiled Sakura innocently

"Nope. Wrong again forhead girl. We may be dressed like this…but hey you got to give something to gain something." Smiled Ino as she sat next to Sakura

"Hey Ino…have you been eating? Your face looks a bit fuller." Asked Sakura

"Yea. Sakura you have not tried real food. I swear man….This girl behind you knows how to cook!" exclaimed Ino

"Excuse me, but I don't want to get fat. You just keep being a little piggy." Laughed Sakura

"Well….you know….most guys tend to like a girl with meat on there bones." Winked Ino

"How would you know that?"

"I overheard Shikamaru telling that to Chouji once." Smiled Ino

"So you like Shikamaru." Stated Sakura

"Nope. I like no one." Smiled Ino "Umm. Sakura…where IS Sasuke? There going to cancel his match if he doesn't get here."

"I don't know, but he'll make it. I'm sure of it."

- - - -

"I'm really surprised Hokage-Dono, it seems as if your missing one of the contestants." Murmured the Kazekage

"It seems so. I guess that Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified." Replied the Hokage

"Please….Hokage-Sama…I wish to see this fight. I mean…what better match then an Uchiha between my son?"

'_You sick man Orochimaru.' _Thought the Hokage

"Forgive me Kazekage-Dono…but I can not give anyone special treatment I will treat them all the same."

The Hokage stood up and declared to the crowd.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke is not here, he is disqualified."

The crowd went into an uproar.

"Silence!! Proctor please continue the matches."

- - -

"WHAT? They disqualified Sasuke-Kun?? How could they?!" yelled Sakura

"Sakura he didn't show up. If he really wanted to be a chunnin he should've been more punctual in his timing." Said Hinata

"NO! That old geezer is really going senile! I mean every body here just came to see Sasuke! And You know it. Nobody wanted to see Neji, or Shikamaru, and especially NOBODY wanted to see Naruto!!" yelled Sakura

That was when Sakura flew backwards.

And over her appeared Kyu.

"Would you like to say that again, girl?"

That was when it happened.

Feathers were appearing out of no where, and when they touched someone that person hit the ground snoring.

Now the entire stadium was out, except for a select few who knew how to counter genjutsu.

- - - -

"It seems there starting early." Said Naruto "Temari…Gaara…you guys ready?"

Both nodded and disappeared.

"Naruto whats going on?" asked Shikamaru

"An invasion. Now lets go." Yelled Naruto as he jumped out of the contenders box and onto the field

- - -

"Orochimaru. You were always sick. I failed to kill you before…but this time I will not fail." Roared Hiruzen as he took off his hat and robes to reveal his battle uniform.

"Kukuku, it seems as if you were prepared for something like this." Smirked the Kazekage

"Anbu!!"

Tendrils of roots, snakes, dirt, water, and even fire appeared around the Kazekage. Holding him were he stood

"Kukukuku, you think this can hold me back old man!?" roared the Kazkage as he now appeared behind Hiruzen giving him a swift kick in the small of his back

- - - - -

A cloud of smoke appeared in the field.

It cleared up and it showed Kakashi and Sasuke

"Yo…Sorry I'm late…but…"

Kakashi dropped his book, and starred at the Chaos before him

"Sasuke! Go up and see if any body needs help, if every bodies fine, come back and help!" yelled Kakashi as he pulled up his Hitai-Ate revealing the famous Sharingan eye

"Hai!" said Sasuke as he flickered from view

"Kakashi-Sensei!!" yelled Naruto "Behind you!!"

With an elbow to the face of the sand nin, Kakashi sent him back with a broken nose

- - - -

"Sakura!! Get off you ass and help out!! Were under attack!" yelled Ino

Sakura stood up, but was sent, flying off her feet.

"Sakura!!" yelled the three Kuniochi

An explosion rocked the stadium.

From were every body stood they could see a three headed snake thrashing around.

That was when everybody from gennin to chunnin in the field went wide eyed.

"Gennin and Chunnin go help around the village leading the villagers into the safe houses!" roared Gai

"But…" stammered Ino

"GO NOW!"

"Hai!!"

Hinata and Ino ran to get Sakura, threw her unconcicous form over their shoulders and headed out of the huge hole in the wall

- - - - -

Kakashi and Naruto stood in the field back to back. On the ground lay many wounded or dead Suna and Oto shinobi. There were also losses on the Konoha side.

Both breathing heavily.

"Gomen…Kakashi-Sensei…for the way I've acted before…." Said Naruto as he went over to one of his fellow comrades and performed a minor healing jutsu

"Its okay….Naruto…its also my fault for the way I've acted towards you." Replied Kakashi as he too went to another of his fellow comrades and did the same as Naruto

Both healed in silence

"We can't waste our Chakra healing them all, Kakashi-Sensei. We should make some clones to send them over to the hospital."

"Hm."

- - - -

"Uchiha!" yelled Someone

Sasuke turned around only to be punched in the face. He was then grabbed by one of his arms and slammed against the one. A kunai held at his throat.

"I see you survived that special gift, Saskue-Kun."

Sasuke glared at the porcelain mask of the Anbu

"Let me go."

"I hope to see you soon." Laughed the Anbu as he threw Sasuke away from him and flickered from view

- - - - -

"Temari!!" yelled Gaara

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Said Temari as she pulled the Kunai out of her leg

Gaara just starred at her and glared at the Suna Shinobi in front of him.

"**You dare hurt my Aneue?" **growled Gaara as particles of sand started swirling around him

"**Temari….leave….I'll deal with this."**

Once Temari left, Gaara starred at the Shinobi squad infront of him

"Now **how** do **you **want to **play?"** grinned Gaara

Sand started swirling around the four shinobi. It started out wide, and slowly it was becoming smaller and smaller. Now the four nin, were back to back

"You'll regret this!" yelled one of them

"**Oni Gigei: Jiga Yomigaeri; SHUKAKU****!!" **yelled Gaara as the sand storm now appeared beside Gaara and started forming a figure

A chuckle emitted from the lips of the forming figure. Sand covered his form hiding his features.

"**So this is what you were planning Aneue?? I see….so smart….Forgive me for cursing you. Now…you…lets play!!" **

As the four nin screamed in terror, Gaara only watched.

"Now, now little boy. How about you pay closer attention." Said a figure behind Gaara

Gaara turned his head to look at the person.

"Hn." Was Gaara's response

"You dare turn your back on your father, eh? Well your going down Gaki!!" yelled the man as he started forming seals

"**Ninpou:…**"

"You want to finish that?" Murmured Gaara as sand wrapped around the mans throat

"You wouldn't kill me would you? I mean come on…your just a kid." Laughed the Shinobi

"I've killed more than you." Muttered Gaara as he made the sand tighten around the man's neck.

"Hahaha….you'll always be an unloved….demon…" breathed the man as his neck snapped off his body, to roll around the grass, staining it in his blood.

"**Gaki…You could've done better." **Said Shukaku as he appeared behind Gaara

"I just wanted to end it." Replied Gaara

Shukaku laughed.

**- - - - - **

"Where are those idiots!!!" yelled Orochimaru as he fought with Hiruzen

"Oh you mean your body guards?" smiled Hiruzen. "Their in a cell, underneath the Anbu Headquarters. Ibiki and Anko sure enjoyed torturing them."

"Then who has been guarding me!?" Screamed Orochimaru as he lifted his sword upwards to slice Hiruzen in half

"Hokage-Sama!!" Yelled the Anbu as they got near enough to be side by side with the worned out old man

"One of you…call Kyu…NOW!!" yelled Hiruzen

'_Even with all of these Anbu, I want her to end this scums life! Because of him…she lost her children….because of him…Naruto doesn't have a family!!!' _

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **yelled Hiruzen

A cloud of smoke covered Hiruzen.

"Long time no see, Orochimaru." came the voice of Enma "Today...you will die."

* * *

**AN:**

I feel so much better. I mean i'm finished with the CSTs and i think i did good. :D ANy who the beginning fights might seem fast..because well...I'm not good at doing fights.

Why Naruto seems like that...well...I was listening to slipknot....and hahaha wowzers dude.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really hope you guys did. I tried my best on this one and TADAA!

Well Review if you like it review if you hate it. Just tell me what i can do better okay?

_Forgive any misspellings, Misworded Sentences. I'm too lazy to reread it. Sorry_

Lotes of Love

Sorugao-BandGeek

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**_

* * *

_**

Hello....my dear readers. I'm actually hallucinating you guys chasing me down a road with pitch forks, guns, and anything creatively used to kill people. (OCs and other characters from other shows you've managed to bribe into hunting me down.)

Other than that I'll say that this chapter is short and put me though so much _hell._

I swear I deleted it so many times only to start over and write, and delete it again.

Anywho.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

It was chaotic. Screams of terror from the civilians. The clashing of two swords. The sounds of bones breaking, things crashing and falling upon each other.

The peacefulness of Konohagakure was disturbed.

- - - ---

"Will you look at this….I guess this time we are actually going to fight." Smiled Orochimaru

Enma frowned.

"Sarutobi should've killed you long ago."

"But he didn't. I'm still here."

"Not for long."

The battle between the snake and the monkey began.

- - - - -

3 coffins were raised.

One was destroyed by a bright blue lightening bolt.

'_Today they shall not rise_.' Thought a hooded figure.

Kabuto looked at the figure. He smirked

"Lets see how fast you are nin."

He created another two Bunshin of himself both holding a kunai with a seal for 'life' on it.

Both Bunshin and the mysterious figure ran at the same time.

Both kunai clashed with a katana. Sparks emitted from the force that they hit each other.

"You'll stay were you are." Murmured the voice

"Who says I will?" asked the real Kabuto who was now behind the figure nearing the coffins.

'_Shit' _

The figure pushed off and destroyed both clones and started forming seals with their left hand. Their right hand was held away from them and started to glow a light orange. The colors started to alternate as the chakra ball grew bigger.

The wind picked up from the raw power.

Kabuto turned around. Face set in a sneer.

"Come on if you have time to do that, you could've already finished off those last to boxes."

"This is why you never have people do your dirty work Orochimaru." Muttered the figure from behind Kabuto.

Wide eyed, Kabuto turned around and was met with Uchiha Itachi's face.

"We won't see you around anymore." Smirked Itachi as he grabbed Kabuto's cloaked and held onto it. He secretly wrapped his chakra around Kabuto as to make sure he doesn't flee. "Goodbye."

"**Katon: Kougo Tama no Jutsu!" **

He slammed the ball into Kabuto's face, at the same time letting as to not be pulled along with.

He smiled with satisfaction as the ball seemed to devour the four eyed nin.

He made a clone and sent it to go check and it sure that Kabuto was dead.

Itachi then turned around and looked at the two standing coffins.

"Today you will not waken, not now, not ever. Eternal sleep for you Shodaime-Hokage, Nidaime-Hokage." Itachi bowed his head as he placed his hands on the flat surface of the coffins and set them afire.

Itachi's clone released itself, and in his mind he was shown a body with the front of half of its face completely burned off and the rest completely charred.

"Hopefully nothing like this will ever happen again." Raising his fallen hood to cover his face Itachi went out to help others.

'_One pawn down, one snake to go.'_

- - -

Primate and Snake attacked each other relentlessly, both gave out blows but neither connected.

"Enma." Coughed Hiruzen

"I'll handle him Sarutobi, just concentrate." Replied the summon

Hiruzen closed his eyes and concentrated on his flow of chakra. The vibrant color blue popped out in his mind. He smiled. There was that flare he hadn't felt in a long time.

He pictured his chakra moving around. Popping out like spikes from the ground

That's when he heard the curse. He peeked a bit and noticed stone spikes were popping out around Orochimaru and along with Enma attacking him he wasn't fairing well

"Well, well it seems like the old man still has some moves."

"Ah, Kyu, about time I would say." Said the Hokage as he kept up the technique

"I didn't know you could do this jutsu without hand seals or the name." said Kyu as she glared at the snake as he dodged the attacks

"Well you really haven't seen me fight then."

"Have you seen me fight?" asked Kyu as she tilted her head to stare at Hiruzen her eyebrow raised

"Ahh that fateful night 13 years ago wasn't fighting, so I would say no."

Kyu sneered.

"You want me to fight this thing? Or do you want to continue your little thing?"

"I think you should help me."

"Hmm." And Kyu took off running towards Orochimaru

- - - -

'_Damn it.' _Thought Orochimaru as he dodged another attack from the primate, but because of that a spike came out, stabbed him in the leg, retracted and reappeared between his legs.

He jumped away from both his opponent and the things. He remembered touching the ground with both feet, but then felt himself go flying as someone kicked him in the chest.

As gravity should be, whatever is up must come down one way or another. Leading our dear snake to skid the ground for another couple feet before he managed to completely stop himself.

"Ahh so you stopped yourself, I was hoping I would be the one to stop you." drawled Kyu as she stood over Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sneered and shunshined himself away from the demoness. He appeared feet away from her crouched on the ground wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can."

With that said Kyu disappeared from sight and from Orochimaru's senses.

_'Damn it were is Kabuto? He should've summoned the former Hokage's.' _

"Thinking about your little assistant?" asked Kyu as she came down from above to land an Axe kick on Orochimaru's shoulder. The power behind it was too much for the poor roof sending him down into the seats below

Kyu smirked and dove in after the snake, only find that he wasn't there.

"Orochimaru~ Where are you??" she sang as she looked around the area

"Right here my dear kitsune." with that he spit out kusanagi and stabbed Kyu through that back, the blade sticking out through her front.

Kyu snarled savagely as she gripped the portion of kusanagi that stuck out from her front, her other hand clawed at Orochimaru's hold on the sword, taking off a part of his tongue.

"Ju bitthch!" cried Orochimaru as he staggered backwards holding his hands up to his mouth to stop the blood seeping from his cut off appendage.

Kyu smirked, but she still wasn't done with.

She grabbed kusanagi's hilt from behind her and yanked it out of herself. She held herself up by stabbing kusanagi into the ground and using it to help hold herself up

Her wounds started healing automatically, a sizzling sound coming from them.

She turned her head around, and stared at Orochimaru.

She tried turning around, but cursed softly as she fell to the ground.

She heard Orochimaru chuckle.

"It seemsth you got enoughth of kusthanagi's posion in you and itsth messthing with your movementsth."

She cursed again. She may be a great demon, but the poison on kusanagi's blade took awhile to remove from her system, _especially _in the damned human body she was in.

She knelt on the ground, still holding onto kusanagi's hilt to help her straighten up

"Who cares....that won't stop me from finishing you." she growled as she stood up

"Fuck!"

She was seeing double of Orochimaru's

"Kyu!"

"Itachi." muttered Kyu as darkness started to mess with her outside.

She shook her head....

_'No! I must....finish this....' _

"I know this is your revenge Kyu.....but let me finish it for you." said Itachi as Kyu fell back

"You'll owe me though." murmured Kyu as her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms

Itachi laid Kyu down.

Orochimaru cackled.

"Just because your the one you destroyed nearly every one in that damn clan of yours doesn't mean you'll kill me!" growled Orochimaru's

"That may be true....but I have something you don't. Good bye Orochimaru." and Itachi's black eyes burned red with the mangekyou spinning crazily around.

- - - -

_'Where am I?' questioned Orochimaru_

_He tried moving his arms but cried out in pain instead._

_'I shouldn't be feeling so much pain from this!' _

**'That is because you are in my world.'** _said Itachi as he appeared within a flock of crows_

_'What do you mean Uchiha!' spat out Orochimaru as he felt the pain from his hands ripple through out his body _

'**It means that I control everything that happens here. I control the amount of pain you feel, I make you think whatever I want you too....I can do whatever I want.'**

_'Ahh...I see this is why I wanted you....' murmured Orochimaru as he looked at the ground_

_'Well I guess I just have to take you out, and maybe I'll get to control you!' cackled Orochimaru as he pulled on both his hands _

**'That will not happen.' **_frowned Itachi as he used gravity to his use and put plenty forces of it upon Orochimaru_

_'Gah!....I...can't...move right....its harder...to breathe.' gasped Orochimaru as he sluggishly pulled on his arms to get them unstuck from the wall he was hanging on_

**'You will only make it worse for yourself.' **_murmured Itachi as he stepped closer to Orochimaru_

_'I don't care! Anything.....to get me out....of here!!' cried Orochimaru as he started forming seals with his hands_

_Itachi noticed and made a slashing motion with both his hands, Orochimarus arms came and hung nailed to the wall, while he fell to the ground below._

_Orochimaru meant to yell, but he felt something soothing him. Someone trying to talk to him._

_His yell died in his throat, and his eyes became huge and glassy as if he was somewhere far off_

_'Oro-Chan....' said a feminine voice_

_A young Orochimaru turned around at hearing the voice of his mother._

_'Oro-Chan...what happened? Why are you crying sweetie?' asked his mother as her hand wiped the tears falling._

_Her hand cupped his face, while his hand reached out and stroked hers._

_'Mama....' croaked Orochimaru as he starred at his beautiful mother_

_'Come here darling.' his mother wrapped her arms around him entirely and pulled him to her_

_She stroked his back_

_'Did they try something again....those kids...' she asked_

_'Yes...' said Orochimaru as he buried his face in the crook of his mothers neck _

_She always smelled of spices and forest._

_'Mama....how come people don't like me?'_

_Orochimaru's mother stiffened_

_'Now darling.....we just got here....it'll take some time for people to get used to us.'_

_'But mama I seen how some people give you looks, they don't look like any of the looks I get. There always nice too you....is it...cause I look like a freak that they don't like me?' asked Orochimaru as he pulled away from his mothers warmth_

_'Oro-chan.....Thats not it! I barely started getting accepted around here...it'll only be a matter of time before you do.' _

_'They always say I look like a freak. They always say how could I get such a pretty mother....and I look like a hideous creature.' Orochimaru's golden eyes started to fill with tears_

_'Now Orochimaru, don't go believing what others say. Their just jealous that they can't be like you. I mean look you, your a genius....a prodigy. You've gathered the interest of the Sandaime, Orochimaru.....they won't ever be able to accomplish that.' said his mother as her golden gray eyes seemed to glow with pride_

_'Now, Orochimaru....lets...leave...this conversation.....please. Will you help me gather herbs?' she asked changing the subject quickly_

_'Yes Mama!' _

_Orochimaru always loved gathering herbs with his mother._

_He looked at her as she crouched down to inspect some of the herbs she grew in the garden. _

_He wouldn't call himself an exact replica of hers.....but he was lucky to get her beautiful black hair, though he kept it long, and she kept it short from the back and its length from the front reached her chin._

_He was glad he got the beautiful golden color that were sometimes hinted in her eyes._

_One thought struck him though.....if there were some similarities between him and his mother.....why did...._

_He shook his head...no....he wouldn't finish that thought_

_'Oro-Chan come look!' his mothers voice called towards him excitement and glee mixed with it_

_He smiled_

_He was glad he still had his mother....but sometimes....he wish his father never went missing. He should've been here, helping both him and his mother._

_He frowned._

_'Oro-Chan!! Come on!' _

_He shook his head of such thoughts._

_'Coming.' _

_and he crouched beside her, and he marveled at how his mother could create such a thing._

_Even though he talked with his mother.....one thought wouldn't leave his mind._

_'Human life is so frail....maybe one day....I could help prevent that.....maybe...'_

"_Please Oro-Chan....give this up. Its been hurting me so much just to see you go through so much....just give in son.....please....do it for me....and your father.....Please Oro-Chan....before....you become more of a monster than you have...." _

_Orochimaru's eyes looked at the ground_

_I've become a monster to them......I will show them that I am no monster....Mother....if...it'll stop you from crying any more...if it'll stop the pain in your voice.....I'll give in...._

- - - -

Itachi sped towards Orochimaru his blade poised to strike him in the heart.

Orochimaru opened his eyes, just in time to see Itachi's blade pierce his chest.

"I'm coming....Mama." and he fell forward only to have Itachi catch him.

* * *

**AN: **

Again its short. 2,000 some words. I usually write chapters for this story around 4,000 or 5,000. The next chapter hopefully will be out _sooner, _and will be _longer._

The part were Orochimaru is caught by Itachi's Mangekyou....well the Italics are Orochimaru speaking. Bold Itachi Speaking. Italics and underlinement is Orochimaru's flashback to his youth. And also his mother at the end talking to him to give up his ways, which actually worked.

How I came up with Orochimaru dying by listening in too his mother, Well I was reading things on and I was reading about Orochimaru. He must've loved his parents alot to have turned into this evil being.....so maybe hearing his mothers voice brought him a bit of sanity.

Other than that

Review if you like.

Review if you hate.

Or review if you want to bitch at me for not Uploading this story, _Life and Lies, Bittersweet, _and _Truency. _

I suggest some of you check out _Just you and him. _which is being used to drain out any ideas I want to use to start a _new _story. So check it out, It features you and various men of the bleach cast, I think i might throw in a girl or two xD. Maybe a lemon...xD hehe

But other than that Remember that

_Sorugao-BandGeek loves you **all**!!_

Now you can all kill me!! Or dismember me.....whatever you feel like.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 12

_They never knew him, so they never noticed. Insanity was taking over sanity, with humanity leaving him._

The sudden plummet of Orochimaru's chakra signature, hadn't gone unnoticed, but just ignored by the Konoha nins.

_Those that thought they could win because who they joined are cowards, weaklings. They do not know the meaning of true strength._

The Konoha nins chased out the Suna and Oto nins.

Most died though, frozen on the spot when the true leader of the invasion slumped forward towards his death.

_They gained strength, because they knew they had people to watch their backs. For a while there hope was gone, but once it returned nothing could stop them._

Two Konoha nins were back to back, surrounded by some Oto and Suna nins that thought they could take a couple Konoha nins out before their deaths came.

Back to back, the two men sighed.

Their hands slapped down low.

They gripped their hands, both drawing blood from the others hand.

The attacking nins were about to jump them, when one of them swung the other around like a whip.

The one being twirled around ejected a knife from his boot, slitting the throats and dismembering the heads of the enemy nin.

Once the nins feet touched the ground, the buzzing noise faded. The slight cackles of the Raiton jutsu he had used fading away.

Two nin left, barely breathing. Ones throat slightly gashed, the other blinded, snarled.

The two Konoha nin were now side by side. Breathing a bit heavily, the one that threw around his teammate, grabbed a couple of senbon and threw it at the remained two.

One landed on the leg of a nin, the other on the wrist.

"What'cha gonna do with this? It ain't hurt me." guffawed the seeing nin.

"**Raiton: Ni-Doru .**"

A bolt of pent up energy flew from the other shinobi and went for the senbon, sending bolts of electricity running through the dieing mens bodies.

"....that....ain't......gonn.....kill us."

The blinded one fell to his knees, and coughed up bile mixed with blood, while the other staggered around.

"No.....but this will."

A hand sign and murmured words, made the two now dead men erupt into pieces. Electricity raining among the flying bits of flesh.

Both Konoha nin, looked on, eyes glazed, but then returned to their apathetic selves. With a running leap both nin were scouting the rooftops for any other intruding persona.

_Change......that word....whispered itself in the stale air. The air filled with blood lust, with hate. The air that felt lighter every second as those cowards were driven out or killed.....Change_

Both shinobi walked in silence.

"Naruto....."

"Hn..."

"Don't go back to how you were. What happened to forgiving me?"

Naruto eyes slightly narrowed

"That was said in case I died. I do forgive you....slightly....not entirely though."

Kakashi sighed.

It seemed that he still had to prove himself

* * *

The red head just starred at he field.

"**Now thats how you finish them."**

Gaara ignored the demon who seem to have prided himself in killing the shinobi that passed by the area.

"Let's go."

"**There is still a couple left loose...."**

"Kill the Oto nin then. Refrain from killing any more Suna nin." muttered Gaara

Shukaku grinned wickedly at him.

In a mock bow he murmured, **"Of course my king." **

The sand that littered the floor and the bodies, was called towards the sand demon, wrapping itself around him until he wasn't there.

The sand particles fell to the ground limply

Gaara looked on.

He sighed and walked away from the scene.

"If I could.......I wouldn't want to be your king...." he whispered

_**

* * *

**_

"He's dead."

"I can tell."

"I should leave."

"No just wait here for the Anbu to get here." Kyu said sarcastically as she stood herself up and headed towards Itachi

She stood right next to Itachi, starring at the corpse.

"Orochimaru.......I remember the brat now." whispered Kyu

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi

"Long story short....he found me in the forest once, when I was in my kitsune form. He freed me from a trap......" Kyu wrapped her arms around herself

"He used to be a sweet kid you know." her eyes closed, "From what I could tell....nobody liked him at all.....the only one that really showed they cared was the Sandaime and his mother."

"So why you telling this sob story?" muttered Itachi as he looked at Kyu

"His mother held onto him......she was his only precious person. Seeing her die the way she did.....must of drove him over the edge."

"He whispered 'I'm coming mama.' before he died....in a child like voice..."

"It doesn't matter anymore though.....after his mothers death....though...I couldn't stand to be around him....so I left. He probably provoked me because I left him.....I was in a way his only friend....." Kyu trailed off

"I have to go..." whispered Itachi

Kyu starred at Itachi

"You know I can disguise you right? You won't have to keep running anymore....." Kyu started

Itachi reached for Kyu and brought her towards him

"I'll be back soon."

And he disappeared from her.

His warmth was now chilling, as a breeze blew.

Kyu, annoyed, turned towards the Anbu figures that were coming closer and closer.

"Damn Uchiha's." she muttered

* * *

"Finally you woke up!"

"You had us worried Sakura-San."

The pink haired girl groaned. She tried sitting up, but quickly regretted it.

"Take it easy."

"Ino?" whispered Sakura

"Hm....take it easy Sakura, that nin hit you hard when he sent you flying. Be thankful its only a minor injury."

"Where's Sas-Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

Ino sighed

"He's probably out fighting whoever is left."

"Ino...."

"Yea...."

Sakura smiled up at her blond 'rival'.

"Its sudden I know.....but you think we could start over?"

Ino smiled.

"Gladly."

* * *

Sasuke leaned weakly against the tree, emptying out his stomach

_'This shouldn't....I shouldn't.....this isn't a way I should react....' _he thought but all the blood and lifeless bodies he saw reminded him of a bit of that night

_'I don't want this to happen.....' _

Sasuke's stomach gave a sickening lurch that had him throwing up once again.

He slid down the tree, his back facing the field. He closed his eyes, he breathe in through his nose, out through his mouth

_Then there were those who thought they've seen things others haven't, but then they see this and think I'm not alone._

* * *

**AN: **  
I don't know if this makes sense, this is just a really quick overview of what's happening. Yeah I know its really sped through, I could've written more made it longer, but none of the ideas I had fit.

So I got this out now, and the next chapter the invasion thing is totally over.

I just really do hope you guys can make sense out of this, if not the next chapter totally will.

Review._Even though its not really deserving. Especially if its a chapter like this. :/_

_Love Lots,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek._


	13. Chapter 13

Grrr. This chapter is starting to feel TOO simple!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Fires surrounded Konohagakure no Sato, as they burned away the bodies of the dead invaders.

Many sighed in relief as all invaders were gone or dead, none left behind. Konoha can finally start over, turn over a new leaf.

The fires raging around her made many Konoha nins eyes shadowed, showing them once again that a normal life cannot be done.

Never could there be a normal life for either civilian or shinobi, for the peace will always be destroyed by others trying to gain there own peace.

_**Chapter 13**_

"You alright?" asked Naruto as he found his raven haired teammate

Sasuke's breathe seemed choked as he tried to breathe in and out, the smell of burning flesh only made things worse from what he'd seen before.

"Come on, lets get you away from here." muttered Naruto as he extended his arm to help Sasuke up

Surprisingly Sasuke took it, grasped it tightly and with Naruto's help he was up on his feet.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand, he locked eyes with his blond teammate. He looked away, and reluctantly he bowed down to the blond.

Naruto's expression was puzzled, but it quickly changed into a small smile once he heard the words of his raven haired teammate

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes aren't many, my dislikes _are _many. My hobbies are training and becoming stronger. My goal is to kill my brother and rebuild my clan, my dream....my dream is to one day _change _who I am......and......"

Sasuke didn't finish as Naruto threw one of his arms around his neck.

"Change can start right now Sasuke." murmured the blond "But the question is what do you want to change, and are you strong enough to do it?"

_'Everything....' _thought the Uchiha as he felt himself falling deep into black

"She just passed out let her rest for awhile."

"But she was poisoned by kusanagi....shouldn't we...?"

"Look the Sandaime Hokage said she had to be left alone, seems like her body is already reacting to the poison and already making antibodies for it, just let her rest."

The two male voices were silenced, soon two pairs of footsteps could be heard leading away from her bed.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan." murmured the red head

"Your welcome Kyu."

Kyu's eyes fluttered open a bit to meet with Hinata's lavender eyes, before closing to drift off into a deep sleep.

"You alright Sakura?" asked Ino as she cradled her best friends head

"My head hurts a lot, but I think I'm alright." murmured the pink haired girl

"Come on, lets get you checked on."

Ino helped the girl to her feet, slowly putting Saukra's arm around her neck.

"Ino! Matte!"

"Naruto?" asked Ino as she turned her head around

She noticed his eyes looked warmer, his face looked lighter, as if he'd gotten a huge relief off of his shoulders

"You willing to help them now?" asked Ino an edge to her voice as she saw him helping Sasuke

"He's willing to change, I'm willing to help him. It doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to them. They still have to earn my friendship and respect, my team has a lot of work to do." spoke Naruto calmly

"Naruto...."

"Kakashi-sensei." nodded Naruto as the man stepping out of the shadows

Naruto walked past his sensei

"Sasuke's willing to change and try hard for it. Can you?" asked Naruto as he shunshined away

Ino stayed starring at the down trodden sensei, before walking off in the direction of the hospital.

Team Seven was seriously a fucked up team, that needed work.

* * *

Naruto dropped off Sasuke at the hospital.

He watched as they carted him off to a room.

"Naruto."

"Hinata."

"Kyu's going to be alright, and the Sandaime....well hopefully he'll be alright." murmured Hinata as she went to stand by Naruto

"He'll be alright, his fire burns brighter than any one else." said Naruto as he exited the hospital

"The sandaime is recovering, but we still need a Hokage to lead us in this time. At least do this until the Sandaime his back to his full health."

"No. I won't do it, and the Sandaime won't be returning to his position. Give me the chance to find someone......"

"Jiraiya surely your not thinking of _her!" _

"Why of course. Why not any other person than Tsunade-hime herself?" smirked Jiraiya at the two council members

"If you can find her within the next two to three weeks, if not, we'll elect another." sniffed Homaru

"Deal." smirked Jiraiya

The two old members walked away, conversing between themselves of Jiraiya's idiotic idea.

"Those fools." smirked Jiraiya before going back and oggling the ladies in the hot springs.

"Eh?" was the only thing that Naruto could think of as he saw the three suna siblings bowing down to him

"We thank you." said Temari

"There's no need to....." said Naruto as he tried to get them out of there bowing position

"How could we not? You changed my brother." said Temari as she looked up at Naruto

"Sure....but that was more Kyu's doing than mine! She helped him fix his seal, and that other stuff."

"You still helped changed him. You willingly helped him, even though you knew what he was." countered Baki

"Well yea....but I'm the same as him aren't I? So why shouldn't I help my brethren."

"You didn't have to though." said Kankuro

"Alright, alright I get it. Just get up....."

"We'll be on our way then, just remember now we are true allies." said Gaara as he turned around

"Right." nodded Naruto

"See you guys around then." he smiled at them as they took off in the trees

"Times are changing......" murmured Naruto as he stuck his hands in his pants pocket "To quickly for my tastes though."

* * *

**AN: **

I feel its to simple, but I still shall say this, the day of the invasion has finally ended, and the next chapter shall blossom more things. I really have to plan out my stories, and I will start doing that! :P

Review if you liked this simpleness.

_Peace out,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_No this is not a trick of the light, I'm actually updating._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

[Time skip: Five years]

The blond teen leaned back in his chair, hands laced and placed over his chest as his sky blue eyes looked over the buildings of Konoha.

To think that five years ago this village was destroyed, but the people's moral was as high than it ever was. For once instead of Konoha being divided, the people set their differences aside and became one. Those who had homes, helped those who lost theirs. Those who had food, shared with those who didn't.

And those who saw the boy, Uzumaki Naruto as a demon, saw him as a hero. The hero he was supposed to have been, since the very beginning. Better late than never, no?

"I see you're taking a break, are you sure you should be doing that?" questioned a male voice, who held a caring tone to it.

A smile crossed the blond haired teens features as he turned his chair to face the very man he had come to love as a grandfather.

"I'm just an apprentice its more like taking a quick breather before going back to this sea of paperwork," said the blond as he scrunched his face at the mention of said work.

The old man chuckled at the boys words.

"Well, Naruto, that's what you get for agreeing to this apprenticeship with Tsunade."

"Damned old hag is out getting drunk isn't she?"

A very familiar clearing of a throat, made Naruto's eyes widen. He jumped up from his chair, holding his hands up as to ward off the angry, blond female.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I swear!"

"Get out kid, before I decide to use you as a punching bag!" she growled, as she cracked her knuckles to add meaning to her words.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone! I'll see you around old man!" laughed Naruto as he jumped out the window.

"He's doing fine, I suspect," said Hiruzen as he sat in one of the comfortable chairs that the Hokage's room provided.

"Better than fine, he's a godsend! He'll be a fine Hokage when he's older," said the blond haired woman as she sat in the chair Naruto previously occupied, "Now I know you came looking for me, what is it you want sensei?"

"A mission and messenger request,"

"Oh?" was the only word the blond haired woman uttered, as Hiruzen went into an explanation.

_[-]_

"I got a bunch of lovely coconuts, dududu, there they are standing on the road – oh hey!" chirped Naruto as a person jumped him.

"You've been hiding again," she muttered, as she let go of him, "I should say its not fun going on missions with just Sasuke and Kakashi."

Ignoring what she had just said, Naruto wrapped an arm around neck and began dragging her back, whilst continuing to sing the song from before.

"Take one – how does it go again?" he said, completely ignoring his pink haired captive who was struggling against his hold. He continued to ignore her as he walked around the village, heading to one of the familiar training grounds and hoping that two of his favorite people where there – which by the sounds of the clashing of metal and shouts of pain, they seemed to be there.

"And we are here!" shouted Naruto as he let go of Sakura and sat down by the tree he stopped at.

"You know I thought you grew up a bit, seems like you didn't," pouted Sakura as she sat beside Naruto, who still ignored her when she talked. "Okay, I'm sorry! Geez, I didn't mean to -"

"All has already been forgiven," smiled Naruto, turning his gaze on Sakura. His smiling face soon turned into a cold, emotionless mask, "But don't do it again."

Sweat dropping, Sakura scooted away from Naruto, her gaze turning from him to the spar between her other two teammates.

You see, after the slight war that Orochimaru had caused, not only had the village been brought together, but the broken team that Cell Seven had been, slowly fixed its cracks – helping each other out and learning to forgive what had happened between them in their earlier time together.

Sakura, the pink haired annoying, fangirl of one Uchiha Sasuke, had slowly edged herself away from that persona and with the help of her good friends Ino and the others, she became the person who she was today. An apprentice to Tsunade, a Special Jounin, and the second head of the medical department, Shizune being the first.

As Naruto looked at her now, he could see how much she had matured and was glad that he was willing to give her a second chance. His gaze then went over to his sensei, Kakashi. So much had happened between the two, since Naruto decided to give him another chance too. Naruto had known the reasons why Kakashi acted as he did, but he still wasn't much for forgiving the man at the time.

The same went for his other teammate, Sasuke.

"You know Sakura," he spoke up, head leaning back to look at the clear blue sky, "I'm glad I was placed on team seven."

Before Sakura could reply, a messenger hawk appeared over them, landing down to rest on Kakashi's shoulder as he had just finished the spar between him and Sasuke.

"The hokage wishes to see us," said Kakashi aloud as he read the note that the hawk had brought him. He looked up at his ex-students, "You three go ahead, I'll be there -"

"No you don't," cried Naruto as he appeared behind Kakashi, grabbing him in a similar manner that he did to Sakura, "You are _not _doing this again!"

"Tch, idiots," murmured Sasuke, who began walking ahead, "Well? You two going to stay there playing or are we going to go?"

Naruto looked up to mockingly glare at the Uchiha, before letting go of Kakashi and crossing his arms.

"Fine, we'll just tell the old hag that Kakashi-sensei refused to come and decided to instead to get lost on the road of life." with a smile, Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Please do know that she'll personally be hunting you down if that's the case."

And with that said, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took off running, quickly hopping up on the rooftops of houses as they came into view. Naruto turned to look around and let out a laugh as he saw Kakashi following suit.

Pushing himself, he ran faster, ahead of Sasuke and Sakura and was the first one to reach the Hokage tower. He let himself in the same window he had left through. He greeted Tsunade and Hiruzen, who was still there, before making himself comfortable on the window's sill.

"So what's the reason you called us?" asked Naruto, the humor quickly leaving him and turning serious.

"It will all be explained until everyone gets here, just be patient," said Tsunade, as she finished writing down a few things on a sheet of paper. "Is there anything else?" she asked Hiruzen, who shook his head no at her question.

A knock came at the door, a 'come in' was said, and three teams walked in. Cell Seven, Cell Eight, and Cell Ten.

"You requested our presence Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai, as she bowed in greeting to the older woman.

"Yes. I know it is something not to bring up as it has long been over – but since the invasion planned by Orochimaru and followed by Suna and Sound, it has come to our attention that we do not have enough of our people spread out in the elemental countries. Since the invasion, the growth of our village and our military has definitely become one to look at."

"Therefore it has been proposed to me by the Sarutobi to send out three teams to the remaining three villages that we have not had much contact with. You have all been chosen to go to one of the main villages, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri to speak to them on terms of alliance."

"Another reason for this is that a recent threat has come up, Akatsuki. As you have heard the rumors going around through the ranks, they are a group of people hunting down those who have bijuu's sealed within them. The reasoning for this is not entirely known, but one has come to a conclusion that it may be to use the bijuu's powers to either take over the elemental countries or something much more worse than this," Tsunade paused, letting the influx of information sink deep within the shinobi, before continuing, "So as I've said, you have all been chosen to relay this information to them, though they each have their ways of gathering this type of intel, it cannot be helped but to lend a helping hand to these villages, seeing as they too have jinchuuriki's themselves."

"The possibility of forming an alliance with them is high as they will do the best they can to ward off akatsuki from gaining these people," she said, finally finished with her speech.

She stood up, picking up three different scrolls that lay on her desk, and began handing each to the team leaders.

"Kakashi you and your team are to go to Kumogakure, Kurenai you and your team are to head to Iwagakure, and Asuma you and your team are to head to Kirigakure. Now that this has been set, does anybody have any questions?"

Nothing was said among them, and Tsunade smirked at that.

"Good, do know that in each scroll is a list of information, that you will have to look over thoroughly. There is nothing much left that I have to say to discuss. So if there aren't any questions, you are all dismissed."

_[-]_

"So what exactly do we need to bring with us?"

"What usual supplies do you bring on a mission?"

"The right ones."

"Idiot."

"Kakashi, they're being mean again!"

"You ask the most obvious questions, why wouldn't they?"

"I see how it is. You are all against me, once again. Do I have to go detrimental on your asses when another invasion comes?"

"..."

"..."

"I thought so. Now on to serious matters. We all meet at the gate within the next thirty minutes. Kakashi if you're fine with this," a nod from the man gave the go ahead to this order, "No fooling around – we must do our best to get Kumo to side with us, understand?"

"Hai!"

A smirk unfurled itself on the whiskered blond's lips.

"You know what do then."

"**And thus this ends, but starts another journey for our dear jinchuuriki and his very well acquainted friends."**

* * *

_[Omake]_

"And that sweetie is how things are today!"

"Kaa-san..."

"Yes..."

"Papa is right behind you. He looks like he wants to strangle you." commented the smiling brown haired, blue eyed girl as she pointed behind the blond woman, to an older man that she looked similar too.

"Mito, what have I told you..."

"Nothing of importance, Hokage-sama."

"You make me feel older than I already am." sighed the graying blond as he rubbed his fingers against his temples.

"You are older than you feel, papa!" chirped the small girl, who flashed her grandfather a huge smile, "Which is why I love you more than usual! Soon you'll be hitting the grave! And I won't be able to share my love with you no more."

"Mito what have you been teaching Yui?"

"Nothing but what you taught. How awesome you were, how everyone dies, and how one day you'll die a peaceful or excruciating death."

"That's not what you teach a seven year old."

The blond woman flashed a similar catish smile that her daughter had shown the old man.

"Its what you taught me at that age."

"And which is why I regret every thing I've ever taught you thus far."

"But Papa Naruto is good for teaching mama what he did. Doesn't this make her appreciate you and life more than most people do?"

"Just go to bed Yui, go to bed."

"You'll answer my question later though, right?"

Ah, child innocence, it'll be the death of him. Literally.

"Of course, of course. Now what every good shinobi needs is rest. Sleep – or Kyu will have fun playing with you tomorrow."

"..."

"What a excellent grandfather you are, tou-san."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Spur of the moment. This is the final chapter, I seriously can't imagine adding more to this. I tried to keep it as close to the way I had written when I started this story out and I think I failed. Though the spelling errors and mistakes may be a similar :D Also the omake was just for the hell of it, and I think I failed at that too. /sigh/ can't I do anything right?

Long overdue chapter, just for it to end. Hmm, don't kill me please. I've had this floating around incomplete for to long - plus I just wanted to go over the invasion arc and the such. :|

So, err, any questions, concerns, flames, demands, I'm open.

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
